Healing Moon
by Lennatha
Summary: A somewhat awkward teen is bitten by a wolf and inherits the curse. So what happens when this teen has a supernatural guardian in order to protect him. What if she already knows of Lycanthropy and seems to be siding with Derek Hale? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! **

**Hello new readers! If you wish, do check out my main profile page, I give little updates and maybe have a link to character images every now and then.  
This is a new genre of sorts for me to be writing and I haven't written properly in a while so please excuse all my silly mistakes and tenses. (I tend to get my tense writing wrong and don't realise it).  
**

**I've actually finished this story and since the lovely second series is coming out soon, I thought heck, let's post it!**

**There are a lot of things throughout this story I have deliberately missed out and that's in hopes that you all will enjoy it and want more. One can always hope anyway! :D**

**Right, enough rambling, enjoy my new character, hope everyone is in character! And don't forget to Review! Your comments will seriously help me improve and edit any of the chapters if needed! ((EDIT: Or you know... these chapters where there are some mistakes xD ))  
**

**So, here it is:  
**

**Healing Moon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wolfs Moon**

* * *

The house was reasonably quiet tonight. Being a small two bedroom home, Alexis found it cosy when her friends or family were over. The refurbished annex was a reasonable for her, and the spare room was good if the boys couldn't get home. Tomorrow was the start of a new school year though so both Scott and Stiles needed to ensure they were fully rested for that. Alexis needed to be rested also, as she was the new school nurse (well, trainee nurse). She already knew how that was going to end up, the boys skipping a lesson of sorts to hang out with her. They were terrible like that.

Alexis Grant wasn't the tallest of girls, but she was glad to say she was around the same height as the boys. She was slim, slightly curvy and tanned to a healthy glow. She had large emerald green eyes with a ring of electric blue around the pupil. There was an innocent yet seductive look about her thanks to plump-ish heart shaped lips and arched brows. (When she was younger, her brows were very full and thick and made her always look younger than she was, so she created an arch and thinned them out a little bit)

Melissa McCall, Scott's mother and Alexis's surrogate mother, had tried, yet again, setting her up on a failed date. The only reason Alexis went was because Melissa used the 'at least be the one out of the two of us dating!' card. The guy was a young doctor doing this as a favour for his own mother. Reason number thirty two for not being in the nursing field: Mothers set you up with their doctor son! Number one was: You'll cave at some point and try to heal them in not so normal ways.

Two people in her life knew who she was properly and they were the boys. Almost five to six years younger than her and they were her best friends. '_Probably another reason for getting out more._' She thought as she peeled the ridiculous heels off her feet and chucked them in the cupboard, never to be seen again!

Alexis pulled a brushed through her dark brown hair to remove the curls and pulled it up in a pony tail when she heard her front door go. A frown pulled at her face as she got up to meet an overly excited Stiles at her doorway.

"I could've been changing!" she exclaimed, hitting his arm. He pouted and rubbed it like a child before shaking his head and looking at her outfit.

"Where _were_ you tonight?" he arched a brow and Alexis scowled pulling on a pair of jeans. She had been wearing a little black number that was tight and hung off her shoulders.

"I was on another pointless date thanks to mum," she explained and Stiles laughed before shaking his head, "Now, why are you here and not in bed?"

"Alright _mum_, my dad got a call, they found a dead body in the woods," he started and Alexis placed her hands on her hips and stared pointedly at him, "Hear me out! Two joggers found it this morning, but this is pincher! They only found one half."

That peeked at her interest. She allowed Stiles to explain as she threw on a pair of socks and trainers and grabbed her keys and phone, ready to leave. Stiles had paused for a second to see her still wearing the dress, but didn't question it. How could she change her top half with Stiles in there rambling in an excited mess? She loved him, but not enough to change in front of him.

She jumped in the back of his jeep as they went to pick up Scott. Turns out, when Stiles is uber excited, he doesn't tend to call ahead of time. Scott had a baseball bat apparently.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Alexis muttered as they sneaked their way into the Beacon Hills Preserve.

"I know... are we seriously doing this, Stiles?" Scott asked,

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles responded, flicking on a flashlight and taking the lead. Alexis rolled her eyes and followed behind the two boys as Scott and Stiles bantered about being on the Lacrosse team. She had no problem with Lacrosse in fact she went to support them on the bench, but... Sport just was not her thing.

"So," Alexis spoke up from behind the boys, "You haven't told us an important question about this body!" she was slightly struggling to keep up with them. Wearing heels all night had taken its toll her feet.

"Which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked Stiles who spun round to grin at the two and Alexis pursed her lips, this was never a good thing.

"I didn't think about that," it was sheepish as they continued on, Scott's head fell back on his shoulders.

"Great..." she muttered.

"So erm... Whatever killed the body is still out here?" there was a hint of amusement in Scott's tone.

"That I also didn't think about." Stiles had slightly ducked his head in embarrassment which caused Alexis to chuckle.

"Great to see you thought this out with your usual attention to detail, Brah!" Alexis saw the mud hill and frowned as she followed up besides Scott. She could hear his chest tightening by the sudden wheeze in Scott's breath.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight huh?" he asked as he shook his inhaler. Alexis stopped next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, Stiles stopped ahead and looked guilty in his excitement. Scott eventually had put his inhaler away and smiled his thanks to Alexis before she turned to look behind Stiles, the boys now realising there were sounds of barking dogs.

"Stiles..." she sighed and he ran off in excitement once more, "Stiles!"

Scott nodded his head to show he was fine and they chased after him. He was going towards the dogs. Alexis had gasped before grabbing Scott and bringing his back to a large tree trunk.

"What the, Alex!" he gasped and she placed her finger to his lips before resting her head on his shoulder, listening in.

"Hold it! This delinquent is with me!" the sound of Stiles's dad could be heard and Scott sighed in understanding.

"Dad err, how're you doing?"

"So do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No... not the boring ones." Stiles had the decency to sound a little ashamed. Alexis always wondered why she went along with the boys, but she was just as bad. Grown up and Alexis are no mixy things when allowed.

"No where's your usual partner in crime?" he asked and Scott's head fell against the tree branch as he was about to turn himself in, but Alexis placed a soft hand on his chest.

"We won't get caught, the dogs won't come." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. They heard the sheriff walk Stiles away and Scott began hitting his head on the tree branch. Alexis grinned and took his wrist before they began to sneak away.

"That's out ride!" Scott whispered out and Alexis shrugged.

"Then we walk home. I'll send a text to mum; she'll be cool about it. Stay round mine," she explained and regretted not having a hoodie. Alexis wasn't a big fan of rain. Scott lifted his hoodie up muttering about how she can be so calm in situations like this when they both froze hearing a howl in the distance.

"Dude... We don't have wolves in Beacon Hills... do we?" she asked, an obvious stutter in her voice to show her nerves, and he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe they move about?" he suggested and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Thanks."

They continued their march through the woods and she could hear Scott's chest tightening again, he was getting freaked out by the sudden noises. She lifted her hand to touch the one draped round her shoulders and she felt Scott slowly calm once more.

"And they think I'm getting better," he chuckled before he froze and pushed her to the ground, "Get down!"

Deer's, frightened deer's running by and jumping over them in fear. Alexis has never experience this before, but she realised something, Scott's inhaler wasn't in his hoodie. Her hands dug into the hoodie pockets, shocking Scott for a second and she sighed. He finally realised what she was doing.

When the deer were gone, Scott pulled himself up and wiped his jeans down before helping her up. Alexis did the same, her eyes roaming the area, looking for the little white device. Scott had switched on his phone to do the same and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Use my phone, it has an actual torch." She handed it over and he looked sheepish and used it, digging around the leaves. They were looking for what felt like hours before she heard Scott gasp and fall. She swung round and ran up to the hill and stood on something weird. When she took a step back, Alexis had to gag. She had a strong stomach, but... Let's just say they found the top half of the body... The way the girl stared at her freaked her out and she had to look away. It felt as if she was still alive and could any second like an animated undead, but Alexis's brain always thought of stuff like that when she was around dead bodies in the morgue...

"Scott? Are you okay?" he looked over in time to see Scott scream as a wolf pounced him, Alexis shrieked and began skidding down the hill, not really thinking on what she was doing and she pushed the creature off him with her whole body. Scott had skidded back and pulled himself up before grabbing Alexis's hand and dragging her away as she had gotten a brief look at the creature with glowing red eyes.

Scott had tripped and she pushed him away as the wolf jumped her. She screamed when she felt it claw into her side and bite her arm before she sent a glowing white blast into its chest and pushing it away. She scrambled to her feet, with the help of Scott and they ran with everything they had. Scott's arms went around her waist to stop her running into a car when they finally hit the road and she had to slow her heart somehow. The only thing she could think of doing was spinning round and throwing her arms around her little brother and sobbing into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, and doing her best to ignore the howl that had happened she stood back to examine his wounds. Scott had lifted his shirt to reveal a bite mark on his side and he bit into his lip when he saw the state she was in. Scratch mark on her jeans and torso and a bite into her arm. She shook her head, doing her best to ignore the stinging pain and took his hand.

"I'll heal. You on the other hand, need bandaging up," They both sighed, enjoying the cooling rain, "Let's hobble home."

* * *

The next day, Alexis was right about her wounds, they had healed, but Scott was tender as she changed the dressing. She had to inject anti-inflammatory into the wound which he hated. In fact, it had taken several minutes to convince him to have it before she just stuck the needle in there anyway. Saying Scott was unhappy was an understatement. She dropped him home before driving herself to the busy high school and parking next to the bike stand he usually uses. She locked her little Toyota Yaris and made her way into the office to see a note from the other nurse saying she won't be in for the week. The reason Alexis got this job was because of that letter. The current nurse was useless, in fact, she was barely ever in and she obviously hated this job and she was _technically_ supposed to help train Alexis...

She finally received a text from Scott saying he was here and she grabbed the little box of pain killers and made her way out to the boys. Stiles was excited which meant Scott said he found the body. Alexis crossed her arms in amusement as Stiles tried to talk to Lydia Martin, his long time crush.

"So he told you," Alexis smiled and handed Scott the small box, "Two after first period and two after lunch." She smiled and he seemed grateful.

"So I heard you went all archangel on this supposed wolf." Stiles grinned and Alexis rolled her eyes,

"You wish, I just sent a stunning blast to get it off me and before you say anything, it's a wolf." She smiled softly and Stiles just shook his head,

"No it wasn't! Wolves just don't come to California! I've already explained this to Scott," he was adamant about this, but Alexis just chuckled and shook her head.

"I didn't say it was any old wolf now did I," She grinned and the bell went as Stile's jaw dropped, "Get to class, both of you."

* * *

You can only imagine how being the 'new nurse' is like on the first day of high school. Busy as Fuck. Alexis found it hard to have a moment's peace! She was still getting used to the computer system and students didn't know their I.D. codes!

Lunch time, Alexis closed the office to chill out and eat lunch with the boys. That was when Stiles saw the healing bite mark. He was truly fascinated by it, wanting to poke it but being slapped round the back of the head by Alexis stopped him. He had completely forgotten about her comment from earlier which made her happy, because there was a huge problem going on right now. Those bite marks on her... She felt the change in her sleep. She was able to stop what she could, but she can still feel the thin thread of connection to the wolf. The Alpha (she assumed from her small knowledge) and what's worse... Scott's wound shouldn't be healing that fast.

So now here she was, with the boys, _back_ in the godforsaken nature reserve, looking for his inhaler when Alexis or his mother can get him a new one. Cheaply!

"And that's not the only weird thing." He said, turning to his two friends as he waited for them to get across fully. Then he continued walking. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott told the two behind him.

"Smells things? Like what?" Stiles seemed sceptic, but Alexis just remained behind the boys, silent.

"Like the mint Mojito gum in the pocket and the chocolate bar in Alex's coat. You're addicted to those by the way!" he called to her and she just laughed as Stiles pulled the gum from his pocket and his brows flew to his hair line.

"So... all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked,

"Well what if it's an infection or something? Like my body is filling with adrenaline before going it goes shock or something..." he suggested and Stiles looked to Alexis in question, she shook her head. It doesn't happen like that.

"You know what I think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles began and Alexis stood by Scott with her arms crossed with a face that said 'amuse me bro'.

"Is it serious?" Scott asked and Stiles nodded,

"Yeah, it is man, Alexis, you'll back me up. It's called Lycanthropy." He explained and Alexis sighed as Scott turned to face her.

"What? Have you heard of this!" he began freaking out and Alexis nodded,

"It's real." Stiles seemed excited by the fact that she was going 'along' with this, clueless to the fact that she was being genuine.

"Yeah, but it only goes bad once a month." He explained and Scott seemed confused as he repeated it in question. Alexis was rubbing her temples with one hand not wanting this to be a joke right now.

"Uh huh, on the night of the full moon." He paused for serious dramatic effect before faking a howl, it was a quiet one thank god.

Scott wasn't amused by this at all as he walked away. Stiles followed behind and Alexis soon followed, crossing her arms.

"Obviously I'm kidding," Stiles laughed eventually.

"There's the spot!" Alexis changed the subject as she jogged ahead to the spot and Scott crouched down and explained the situation.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested,

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks."

"I told you, I can get you one." Alexis crossed her arms and she saw Stiles nudge Scott to stand up. She sun round to see a figure in the distance. Tall, pale, and dressed in black. Not very happy. At all, like... he was angry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over, "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we... we didn't know." Stiles stuttered a bit and they seemed sheepish. Alexis couldn't help but stare; there was this glow about him, that supernatural sort of glows about him. Let's not forgets she's human (kind of) and can appreciate broad shoulders and a chiselled chin.

Scott began to explain what they were looking for before he felt intimidated by the guy and Alexis rolled her eyes, "We were looking for his inhaler, sometimes I jog this route and I brought him with me yesterday." Alexis lied swiftly and noted the way he seemed taken aback when he finally noticed her. He threw Scott's inhaler to him from his jacket pocket with speed that was inhuman, but the guys face was a mask as the two stared at each other. Scott caught It, he shouldn't have been able to catch it.

"Well, I gotta get to work." Scott finally muttered and Alexis felt a smile pull on her face as she turned to face him,

"I'll give you a ride," she looked back to thank the stranger, but he was already walking away, "Thank you!" she called out anyway and looked the guys as Stiles explained that it was Derek Hale.

"Yeah, he's like your age Alex!" Stiles said and Alexis shrugged.

"Well I've not seen him before, sorry guys." She shrugged and began walking back to her car; Scott's bike was in the back.

"Yeah, she was working with mum a lot remember? In the hospital." Scott explained and Stiles shrugged his shoulders,

"But his family like all burned down in their house like ten years ago!" Stiles explained and Alexis spun round with her hands on her hips and a furious expression on her face. Stiles took a step back.

"Don't you label that man because of a horrible incident; I remember having to learn about it and there is still a poor man in twenty four hour care because of it." Alexis had poked him in the chest a couple of times. Scott knew about it, at that time Alexis was working part time in the hospital with Melissa McCall and as part of her burns studies, she had to learn about the Hale fire and it hit her deep. She spent a couple nights with the on call nurse to visit Peter Hale and Scott knew about her attempts to heal him. There was one problem, Alexis can't heal people. Never can until she knows what it is like to truly love and lose someone. The up side is, those few nights she spent there, Peter Hale had shown signs of improvement. He would look at her, and she felt like he would listen when he blinked in certain patterns.

"Sorry Alex, I wasn't meaning it like that." Stiles had thrown his hands up in the air, forgetting about the whole thing in his excitement of it all. Alexis nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder to show she understood.

"I wonder what he's doing back for..."

* * *

It's been a couple days since then and Alexis hasn't been able to chill out. Scott had sent her text saying that the bite mark is gone, heeled. For the time being, Alexis just went with it, she's a great a nurse. Not.

She hugged Melissa as she sat down in the break room and the two caught up over real coffee that Alexis had bought, unlike the hospital coffee (It was terrible). She was trying to get information out of Alexis about Allison Argent. A girl who Scott is taking out on a date! Alexis's little Scott taking a girl on a date!

"He wants to borrow the car." Melissa said and Alexis bobbed her head,

"You have to! I mean, it's the first date!" Alexis grinned at the face Melissa gave her as if she was hoping for Alexis to agree with her, but Alexis bat for both mother and son team! "Come on! If you or I drive him that's lame and if he likes her, then he's gotta pull out the stops. Give him a chance, he might surprise you."

"I suppose. If it goes wrong, I'm blaming you." She winked as she looked at the time and sighed.

"Before you go... how's Mr. Hale?" she asked as she stood up with Melissa who smiled,

"Go see him yourself; I'll quickly phone through to say you're visiting. His progress hasn't really improved much since you last visited, but it's gradual." Melissa hugged Alexis and pecked the side of her head.

Alexis made her way there saying hello to various people she knew before she made it to Peter Hale's room. She poked her head through the door to see Jennifer checking his vitals. The red-headed nurse seemed false to Alexis... something was wrong in the head... Alexis always shrugged it off as she felt bad for thinking things about the girl. Jennifer turned to her and that large smiled was on her face that screamed false.

"Alexis! So good to see you! Visiting hours finished ten minutes ago!" She was smug about this but Alexis just shook her head and kept cool,

"I know, Melissa phoned through for me, I can take it from here," she winked as she took the clip board out of Jennifer's hand to see how Peter's progress was. He was sat in his chair looking out on the grounds. Alexis put his clip board away and sat on the windowsill in front of him so he could see her. She noticed his eyes slowly turn to face her as he blinked a couple of times. She took that as a hello and smiled, "Hello Mr. Hale, How've you been?" his eyes averted down before back at her and she leaned forward and grasped his hand softly, "You're improving still and that's something, heck I bet at some point we'll be having conversations soon and no, I'm not being optimistic, I just know you must get sick of hearing my voice," she winked and saw something, a twitch on his lips, like a smile. Her face lightened up brilliantly, "See! Progress! Oh wow! That wasn't just now was it? No, course not. I'm being silly as usual," She laughed and shook her head before she leaned back against the window,

"So, I briefly met a family member of yours the other day. Briefly being the key word," His eyes flickered up to hers and they sparkled with interest, "Derek?" he blinked a few times, "Ah! Good. Unfortunately I was on private property and he wasn't so happy," She chuckled in embarrassment and shook her head, "I don't know what to do with the boys some times. Stiles is just ridiculous when it comes to _interesting calls_. I don't even know why I go half the time." The twitch in his lip happened once more before she finally noticed a figure in the doorway. Derek Hale. She shot up to stand within an instant,

"What're you doing here?" he asked, probably miffed to see her again in the same week.

"Sorry, I see Mr. Hale frequently since I used to be a care assistant here," She explained and crouched down so Peter could see her, "You have guest," he blinked a few times, "I'll visit soon. Promise," She smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder gently before making her way to the door, "Visiting hours finished not long ago, I can stay out the door to make sure you don't get kicked out if you want?" She asked and he stared down at her before nodded and muttering a quiet thanks. Alexis pulled the door too to give privacy as she looked through the clip board for progress reports. There had been nothing, no little responses like what she gets... '_Do the nurses actually talk to him?'_ Probably not.

She went to the main desk to grab a pencil and wrote in a small progress report describing how his lip twitched and suggesting that maybe the Buccinator muscle is working? Though it could more likely the Zygomaticus (Major or Minor). Once noted down she went to the door and was about to knock when Derek opened the door "Is everything okay?" She asked, almost sheepishly, and he nodded before walking away. She sighed and returned into the room as she slipped the clip board away, "Not a very talkative one is he?" she asked and saw the twitch again, "Well, maybe not to strangers, See you soon Peter." she waved before leaving, making sure the door remained open as she walked away, ignoring the glaring Jennifer. She most likely saw that Alexis had allowed Derek to see Peter Hale when visiting hours were over.

* * *

"He's a werewolf." Stiles exclaimed to her over video chat later that evening. Alexis couldn't help but roll her eyes,

"I already know Stiles," she said and he started to rant, trying to convince her when he paused,

"You-how?" his brows met his hair line and his jaw could touch the ground,

"Think about this for a second," Alexis stated as she pulled the curling tong from her hair. She preferred her hair curly as it gave it more texture and it didn't look as long.

Stiles finally nodded, "Angel, nurse, previous experience with things like this. Why did I not remember?"

"Because you're a goon?" she winked at him and he frowned,

"Why are you getting ready to go out?" he asked and Alexis fell back into her seat,

"Stiles, what is tonight?"

"Full moon," he shrugged,

"What else,"

"A party..."

"Now go on a little bit," she smiled as she applied some mascara,

"Scott's date...?" he seemed unsure by now.

"Brilliant, we're going. I need to keep an eye on him. Blood lust will be high and so will hormones. Need to make sure he won't wolf out and eat the poor girl," She winked before getting up and stepping back to Stiles to see, "Too much for a teenage party?"

She was wearing a summer dress of vibrant colours and showed a lot of leg. Stiles hand hit his forehead as he nodded, "It's not one of those parties; dress normally will you? I'll pick you up in a bit."

She winked and blew a kiss before closing her laptop screen down and grabbing a different and much more comfortable outfit...

Dressed in dark skinny jeans, over the knee black heels and tight grey t-shirt with decorative angel wings on the back, Alexis spun round in front of Stiles, "If people don't know you're the nurse, then yeah, you may fit in and I may score some awesome points."

"Well, I gotta help you out in some way," She laughed as she stepped into his jeep and realised she should have a jacket, "I'm stealing your blazer at some point."

"What? We're right outside your house! Get a jacket," he complained, but Alexis shook her head, "fine!"

She will always question why she was as close as she was to the boys, but she's practically grown up with them. She's a little nerd at heart, playing video games and it was because she had an x-box with various games that started her friendship with Stiles. There's no denying that she was good, but then she started her nursing degrees and the videos slowly stopped. She still plays when she can, and with this new job, she has more time.

* * *

At the party Alexis was able to avoid the un-wanted attention. She relaxed with Stiles for a little bit, talking with a few people with him, avoiding the punch and see Scott with Alison. She placed her hand on Stiles's arm as she said she was going to disappear for a bit, he seemed okay with this, trusting her. So here she was now, sat on a wall next to a fire to keep warm watching as Scott entered the outdoors with Allison. The dog behind her started barking and she looked round and placed a finger to her glossed lips with a soft smile, the blues of her eyes glowing ever so slightly, dominating the green.

"Shh, leave the wolf alone," She smiled as the dog sat down, wagging its tail, before she turned round to see Derek just stare at stare at her in disbelief for a second, "He'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked as he crossed his arms

"Because I'll be there to calm him down," she continued to smile softly as she spoke loud enough for him to hear. She watched Scott be a good boy when dancing with Allison, but they were being awfully close for her likings, she could already hear his heart beat speed up.

"You might not be there in time his heartbeat is already growing," Derek spoke with a dark tone and Alexis stood up and placed my hands on my hips. She couldn't help but feel offended by Derek at that moment in time, as if he had no faith within the curse.

"I wonder why that is: Teenage boy, dancing pretty closely with a pretty girl?" She had a finger on her lips as she feigned thinking about it, "Use your head Einstein. That's why I'm here." She concentrated on Scott, sending what calming waves that she could and when the two locked eyes, Scott smiled in thanks before sending a glare to Derek.

"How did you do that?" he asked her and Alexis held her hand out, he glared at it.

"Try it, it won't kill you." She raised her hand in another attempt to coax him, and he seemed hesitant before his hand clasped hers ever so slightly. She could feel how tense he was and she tried to ease that, but he didn't like it and pulled his and away.

"What are you?" he finally asked after staring at his hand then at her.

She smiled and crossed her arms, "I'm what you would call an Angel. Literally and physically except it's a little different, I'm more of a guardian."

"And you're alive. You're supposed to be myths." He stated and Alexis bobbed her head,

"So are you," she retorted with a smile, "Look, I'm just a rare entity in the myth and should probably not exist, but I do. I may not be able to do much, but I know enough and I can help Scott, I just need your help."

"What makes you think you need my help?" he asked as he faced his body between both Scott and Alexis.

"You're a beta are you not? That girl, was she an Alpha?" Alexis sat down on the wall and watched him. He had a strong jaw line, ocean like eyes with shades of greys and greens and his hair was so dark, she could see he was attractive with his broad shoulders and very obvious muscles (tight shirts tend to not hide this), but the big flaw with him was that he was so closed off; very untrusting of everything. Alexis questioned whether he had control of the wolf himself.

Derek finally looked at her, "She was my sister," he started and Alexis nodded, she guessed this, "She was an Alpha."

"So you can't have killed her," Alexis muttered more to herself as she tried to question it mentally before she shook her head, "Is this why you're here? Because of her?"

It was then Alexis shot up as she noted Scott pull away from Allison and cursed, when she looked back to talk to him, Derek was gone, "Seriously? Rude." She muttered before making her way through the crowd. As she past Stiles and couldn't help the serious glance as she ran down the front to see him drive off and Allison stranded.

"Allison?" she asked and the girl spun round, "Is he okay?"

"Erm... I don't know, who are you?" she asked looking very much confused,

"Oh! I'm Alexis, his sister of sorts," she asked and Allison accepted this,

"Allison, Alexis," they sun round to see Derek standing there with some sort of small smile, "If you need a ride, I can help?" he suggested and Alexis bit her lip before turning to Allison,

"We can drop you home before going to check on him," Allison seemed to accept this and Alexis spun round to follow Derek, "You have no choice, I'm coming with you." She whispered and noticed the way Derek tensed slightly.

* * *

The car journey was silent; Alexis sat in the back and Allison in the front. Alexis lied swiftly that she feels it's her fault this happened because she may have cooked a dodgy meal. She explained cooking was not her strongest point and had Derek work with her with the lying. Allison seemed fond of Scott and was glad that it wasn't her that caused him to run. Alexis smiled and leaned against Derek's chair as she explained and she feels that Scott likes her a lot already.

"That dog from the other day was a stray; I'm trying to adopt her as we speak. She's a lovely thing." Alexis smiled and Allison seemed somewhat relieved, "You saved her you know."

"I wouldn't say that," Allison tucked some hair behind her ear and Alexis grinned before leaning forward to look at the dials.

"Derek... can you turn the temperature up please?" she asked and he did so. Eventually, Allison took her jacket off and she saw the tug on his lips to see he approved this as she leaned forward once more to turn the dials down a bit, she noticed he didn't like her touching his car. She had to bite her lip and wink and Allison to keep things normal.

Derek had a nice car and Alexis love the smell of it. It was hard to make things look normal for Allison and when they pulled over Alexis walked Allison to the door, "I'll make sure he's fine, I'm sure he hates that he just suddenly left, trust me, he'll be talking to you Monday."

Allison thanked her and went inside. When Alexis got back in Derek's car she relaxed into the seat, "Sorry for... you know." She closed her eyes Derek began driving again. The atmosphere wasn't weird or anything like that for her, just quiet. The car finally pulled to a stop and she opened her eyes and they widened to find she was outside the reserve.

"He'll be coming soon," he explained and she nodded closing her eyes once more,

"I won't be far," She took a calming breath before opening his door, "Don't be too harsh." She gave him a smile before taking off into a brisk jog into the woods, leaving Derek to his own thoughts before he picked up Allison's jacket and left his car.

* * *

The woods were an eerie silence and Alexis was able to feel her senses expand. She could feel Scott had entered the reserve, Derek was waiting and there were... others, there were at least three of them in a group together. She couldn't tell any more than that, so she decided to make her way to where Derek was waiting, within a safe distance just in case.

She was nearing when Scott's scream penetrating her ears and she felt something in the pit of her stomach that this was only just the start of things. The three gentlemen were hunters and Scott had an arrow in his arm against a tree. She watch as Derek threw two of the hunters out of the way, throwing the obvious leader off before helping Scott get free. A sigh of relief filled her lungs before she felt Derek grab her arm and him exclaiming at her to run.

They finally stopped when Scott collapsed against a tree, Derek looking out for if the hunters were near or following. Alexis pulled the rest of the arrow from Scott's arm and watched as it healed up.

"Who were they," Scott finally gasped and Alexis stood up,

"Hunters," Derek replied, "kind of been hunting us for centuries..."

"Us?" Scott exclaimed, "You mean you! You did this to me!" Alexis felt her phone go off and she answered it seeing Stiles.

"She's home and thinks I'm a total freak," she explained and Alexis smiled,

"I know that. I dropped her off with Derek."

"What? You're working with him now? He could be the killer Alex!" Stiles freaked and Alexis just rolled her eyes,

"How many times do I say trust me and it turns out for the best?" she took Stiles silence as an answer, "Trust me." She hung up on him as Derek was saying that both he and Scott were brothers before walking off, most likely to his car to leave. Reason one Alexis got a car: So she wouldn't be left to walk home from the middle of no where...

She turned to Scott and helped him up, even though it had healed a bit, it only stopped the bleeding for the main part, but it'll still give him a lot of pain, "come on, let's head home," She smiled and helped him up, "Mum got called into a late shift, so I've already texted her, I'm home tonight." She grinned as Scott laughed weakly.

Stiles had picked the two up on their long walk home, to which Alexis was grateful for, she had ended up snuggled against Scott fast asleep, her hand on his injured arm for him. Scott had spent the journey sulking about Allison, but not as badly since Alexis had explained she covered for him by insulting her cooking once more.

Stiles comforted Scott any way explaining he'll tie Scott up on full moon and feed him mice. This cheered him up when they got to his, Alexis was completely out like a light so Scott had to carry her to her old room. Stiles was thinking of a way to help Scott with his injured arm when Scott showed Stiles that it was completely healed. The two boys stared at each other before Scott pulled her out with ease. The only thing Stiles had to do was open the front door for him.

"Do you think she can heal now?" Stiles asked as they tucked her in her bed,

"I always think she can, it's just not obvious to us," he shrugged and they closed her door and Scott ran a hand through his hair, "I have work soon..." his head dropped as he thought how he was going to get through the day and Stiles felt his pain...

* * *

**_Psst, hey! Yeah! You!  
See that button there? Yeah? Good!_**  
**_Could you maybe click it and leave a review?  
Awesome!  
xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm not excited for season two at all. Nope. None. Natta.  
**

**Okay I keed, I'm totally excited! Like uber excited! Yeah, okay, right.  
**

**Here's the second chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint, for me chapter three is when stuff really starts to happen and things get... interesting.  
Don't forget to review as it's kind of like drugs. xD**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

The start of a new school week and the start of a new lunar month! The weekend was interesting for Alexis as the boys had sat her down to ask if she had been hiding anything from them e.g. healing. As far as Alexis knew, she was the same, nothing! She can't heal yet. Stiles kept coming up with reasons as to how Scott's arm healed quickly over waffles (His rare treat). They were interesting points, but Alexis shot all but one down: Scott's wolf abilities could have been accelerated through the adrenaline rush and when he calmed down they finally went to his arm and completely healed it. Stiles was unhappy she shot down the 'it could be team work from both angel and wolf powers'.

At the end of the day, Scott was going to talk to Allison and apologise so Alexis had explained what she had said to Allison. The only thing he had to apologise for was running off and leaving her with Alexis and Derek.

The school day was the same as normal, except her 'boss' was here today to do paper work and watch Alexis in action. Alexis can be really patient, but when she has someone undermining her in front of a student, well her patience is now thin ice. As usual, you get students wanting to skip class, skip gym and/or go home. Mrs. Joyce Pratt (her 'boss') usually allows these students to go home so she doesn't have to deal with them, but Alexis wouldn't allow it. She would sit them down, talk to them, give them the kick up the bum they needed and send them off with a lollipop. It tend to help them, in fact, some of the students that wanted to skip Gym did it because the teacher was a psycho. She has heard of Coach Finstock and would like to keep it like that, though this is a silly wish to have indeed since the whole Scott werewolf business.

"Right Joyce, I'm going to the Lacrosse practice," Alexis said as she pulled on her jacket, Joyce Pratt was instantly not a fan of this,

"Why? You should leave them alone," she grumbled and Alexis rolled her eyes,

"Because I have family there and I wish to support them and actually meet this infamous coach Finstock." She explained and left the office just as two kids walked in. Joyce was going to be pissed with Alexis.

* * *

Alexis walked into Scott's room with a cup of tea and placed it on his night stand sprawling out on his bed next to him. He groaned and mumbled something about her own bed and she laughed, shaking her head, "Scott, you made my work life hard today, I think I can come pester you," She laughed once more when he sat up saying he felt bad enough, "Dude, he's fine. Separated shoulder at most,"

"We don't know that yet!" Scott slumped on his chair with a pout and Alexis laid round on her front,

"Yeah, I do, Stiles is just confirming what I already know. Besides, Twilight deserved it," She rolled her eyes and sat up, grabbing her tea as he laughed and questioned her on why she has decided to call Jackson 'Twilight', "Think about it, his hair, his skin colour etceterah!." She winked and sat on the bed properly, slowly sipping her cup of tea. Scott was shaking his head when Stiles phoned for a video chat on the computer. The questions were simple and Stiles confirmed that Alexis was right.

"Can he play Saturday?" Scott asked and Alexis came up to the screen,

"I don't know, they're kinda, counting on you Saturday..." Stiles said and Alexis sighed,

"Well that's not going to happen," Alexis said straight away, "Today was a good example of why."

"But they're expecting me," Scott grumbled in his hands, "Coach will kill me..."

"I don't care, until you can control the shift it's not happening and I will talk Coach Finstock _myself_," She had her tone on which showed she wasn't budging and they turned to the screen to see Stiles had frozen, "Internet! I _swear_ it's terrible here, we should have chats at mine more..."

Scott hit the screen a few times and the messages 'it looks like' and then 'someone is behind you' popped up and Scott enlarged the screen and they both saw a figure behind come up to Scott and grab him. Alexis had fallen backwards on her ass and shrieked.

"I saw you on the field," Derek stated and Scott was panicking. Alexis jumped up,

"Get off of him!" She didn't shout, but she had raised her voice,

"You shifted in front of them!" he had Scott pinned against his door, "If they find out about you, they find out about me, about _all_ of us."

"Derek Hale, get _off_ of him _Right now_!" Alexis hated it, but she used her special tone that got her anything. Derek tensed and stepped away from Scott, glaring at her beneath his lashed, "Good. Now I don't want you coming into this house and attacking Scott. We know of the consequence and we know what we have to do. If we're going to work together on this you need to get your own anger in check and _trust_ me, understand?"

He remained silent as he looked to the floor and Scott stared at her with a worried expression, "I said: _do you understand_?"

They both nodded as if forced to do so and Derek left, jumping out of Scott's window. Alexis took a second to calm down before she picked up her tea and took a long sip. She was honestly feeling pretty 'I am woman, hear me roar' right now.

Stiles was still on screen, "I've never seen it like this before... Alexis, did you see the way you had them both doing what you wanted? More so than when you use that tone on me..." Alexis shook her head as she took another sip. Scott sat down on his table and enlarged the image of Stiles.

"Get to the point, Stiles." Alexis sighed,

"I mean, you have power over them. You were pointing it at Derek, but you had Scott compelled too! As soon as you used your tone, Derek appeared to be forced to step away and when you used it again, they both responded." Stiles reason and Alexis looked at the screen as if he was onto something and Scott seemed to understand.

"He makes sense, before when you used that tone, I did it in fear you would hit me, but this time I felt like I had no choice in the matter..." Scott explained and Alexis sighed and placed her tea down,

"_Scott will you just go get me my blanket?_" she asked normally, using her tone and he did so, not without giving her a sorrowful '_why me?_' look as he left the room. Alexis's jaw was on the ground as was Stiles's, figuratively of course, "Holy c-"

"It works! You can get werewolves to do what you want!" he leaned back in his chair in wonderment, hand at the back of his head.

* * *

"So... now Stiles wants to see if I can '_compel'_ the Alpha..." Alexis brought her knees to her chest as she looked away from Peter for a second, "I don't think it'll work really, not to mention it's too dangerous," When she looked up he had the tug on his lips and his head had tilted to the side ever so slightly, only a little bit, but she could tell he was comforting her. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry I've told you all this, but, I don't know... I can trust you and no, not because you can't repeat this. Something tells me, that you won't say any way," The tug on his lips was there still and she smiled back,

"I can't wait to talk to you properly, I mean, I know you're there I can feel it, really feel it," he blinked a few times and she felt something in her hand, his index finger had risen a little bit. She gasped, feeling her eyes well up and the grin appeared, "You're brilliant, you know that." She smiled and stood up, placing a swift peck to the top of his head and left him to look at his chart again, he's been able tilt his head for a while now it appears and she's not been the only visitor. Derek Hale has visited frequently, not every night, but near enough.

"Alexis," Jennifer was at the door and Alexis smiled and put the clip board away. She squeezed his shoulder light in signal that she was leaving and said her goodbyes to Jennifer. Ever since she felt something click in the back of her head, she could tell he was slowly coming back. Whether he knew it was her from those couple of nights, she wouldn't know, but one thing was for sure, she tried a lot of different things just to get some sort of sign of improvement. She never knew as to why she felt this need to help him, something in her gut told her she just needed to. When Alexis gets that gut instinct, she had been told it's wise to follow it.

* * *

Alexis was waiting outside the changing rooms for Scott to come out and say whether his attempt was successful or not. After ten minutes of debating with her, she finally agreed to let him try first. She crossed her arms as she watched the door carefully, feeling Scott's frustration and trying to not barge into the changing room when there were young boys changing. It wouldn't look too good on her really now would it?

Scott finally walked out and he looked pale, Alexis jumped straight to it and walked along until he was ready to talk, it didn't take long, "If I don't play Saturday, I'm back on the bench." He mumbled and Alexis's lips pursed to almost a fine line.

"What did you say? Excuse wise?" she asked and he leaned against a wall,

"Anger problems," he began, "He said that's why I play lacrosse."

"Seriously? I understand why psychiatrists say it, but bloody hell..." she sighed and had a hand on her hip and her thumb stroking her bottom lip in thought.

"You haven't said that in a while," Scott chuckled and she smiled, still stuck in thought.

"You need to be on first line anyway as it's a good test for your anger issues, but not _this_ Saturday. There's gotta be something I can do..." she mumbled and the two continued walking down the hall.

"A note from you? Not only are you a nurse, you're a family member." Scott suggested and Alexis snapped her fingers,

"I got better," she grinned as she left Scott standing there in question as she made her way back to the lockers. Alexis had asked a student to get the coach out, which of course made her look weird already, but seriously, _who_ designed the building to have the coach's office in the boys changing room? Jerks.

"Nurse Grant?" she spun round to see the burly looking coach with large beady eyes and what she deemed as 'crazy hair'.

"Hello Bobby," she had a soft smile on her face that seemed to instantly sooth his usually tense nature, "You may not know this, but I lived with the McCall's for quite the time before getting this job."

"Okay, go on..." he was suspicious, but there was also that nagging of wanting her to hurry up in his voice,

"As a guardian and the schools nurse, I'll be writing a letter excusing Scott from Saturday's match. It is unfortunate that he does have anger problems and as of recent he hasn't be able to... control his emotions, puberty and all of that." She smiled and he wasn't happy,

"Listen lady," he began and she arched a brow to show she wasn't happy with this, "Scott's my only first line and this is the big game to start off the season, I get anger problems I do, I got plenty of them myself-,"

"I can see," Alexis commented,

"But this will be good for the kid! I mean he separated a student's shoulder! To not have that tomorrow will be stupid of me." He had many points and Alexis knew where this was going, so a compromise will have to be made, Derek approved or not.

"How about this: I'll be there at the game, front row, and when I can see him struggling you pull him off the pitch straight away. No buts. He'll play and he will be fine, but when I say it's time, you agree and call him in for me." She had that sweet smile on her face whilst he thought about the pros and cons about this agreement, but eventually held his hand out and she shook it as the agreement was made.

"He better play well Saturday!" he called out as Alexis made her way back to the office, a frown on her face as she thought '_how the hell can I keep Derek from killing him now?_'

* * *

'_I have to play tomorrow..._'

'_I know... There was no out. I had to strike a deal with him! A deal!_'

'_Lydia will introduce Allison to guys on the team_.'

'_You're more worried about Allison being introduced to guys?_'

'_What if she likes one of them_?'

'_You're hopeless_'

'_What does that mean!  
Alex?  
What you do mean by that?_'

Alexis sighed and rested her head in her hands as she ignored Scott's texts. He could risk wolfing out at tomorrow's game and he's more worried about a girl. '_First loves are stupid_,' She thought as she leaned back in her chair, it was the morning and she wanted to go back home already.

"Don't tell me you're finding this job too hard already?" she heard Joyce gruffly ask and she frowned before looking and her 'boss' with a false smile,

"Of course not, this blasted computer can do my head in, you?" her voice was sickly sweet and Joyce frowned muttering about needing a drink and leaving her in the nurse's office alone. She shook her head and leaned back in her chair, stretching her muscles, "long day. I can do this." She muttered to herself as she continued with paperwork and writing down information for her big exam coming up, completely obvious to the figure standing in the distance of the hall, watching in on her as she worked...

It was only a few hours later when Scott came marching in making her jump out of her seat. Luckily, she was alone since Joyce had gone on yet another break. She pulled her glasses off her face, "Scott, what the hell?"

"You were with Derek when he dropped Allison home?" he was trying to control himself and she leaned back in her chair,

"How else will I have covered for you?" she questioned and he ran a hand through his hair,

"Before he gave her a lift not... during! What was said?" his voice was slowly rising and she arched her brow to show she didn't appreciate this.

"_Shut the door, sit on the bed and calm the fuck down_," Alexis spoke through gritted teeth and noticed how Scott tense and did as she was asked, but glared at her. She used her tone by accident, "Sorry, I didn't realise."

"What did you say?" he asked, instantly calming and taking even breaths.

"He said he was a friend of yours so I went along with that and went with him to make sure she was home safely. During the drive, I chatted to her, _shush_!" he was about to cut in, "I told her you were sick from my cooking, got Derek to agree and it was my idea about getting her jacket. You need Derek to help you with this."

"Why are you siding with him?" Scott was hurt by this and the anger levels were rising,

"Scott, my knowledge of werewolves is stupidly low and Stiles just looked it up on the internet. Derek has been a werewolf all his life. He may be a jerk but he _knows_ this stuff and we all need to work together with this." Alexis sat on the edge of her desk, watching Scott very carefully.

"Allison thought Derek was your boyfriend." He gave her the look and she laughed.

"Sweetie, if that's how she took it then it must have made her feel more comfortable, but it's not true. I met him the same day as you," She gave him a calming smile and he sighed falling back in the bed muttering at how difficult things were, "Scott, you need to take things slowly, Allison likes you so don't be jealous and come to conclusions. Number one turn off for a girl okay?"

"I said Derek wasn't my friend..." he grumbled and she laughed,

"Then you don't like my boyfriend. Standard, you're looking out for your sister," she winked and laughed before cringing, "He's too serious and a total douche to be my boyfriend, eyyuck."

This made Scott laugh and instantly feel better, "You're awesome." He stood up and pulled her into a hug and she patted his back before pulling away,

"Not in school, I can kill your rep," she winked and sent him on his way with a lollipop and sat back by her desk biting her lip. She's never lied to Scott before...

* * *

Alexis was stood next to Scott with her arms crossed as she scowled at him. As soon as she found out, they had gotten into an argument about the fact that Scott and Stiles went out that night to Derek Hale's property to dig up the other half of his dead sister! Alexis had half a mind to bang their heads together, several times. Not to mention she was a tid bit disappointed she wasn't invited to go with, even though she would stop them and send them home... Not the point though. She felt left out.

She saw Scott tense and looked up to watch Derek Hale be escorted to the police car, he stared at them as he was put in the car and then his head dropped to look at the foot well, "And now an innocent man is in jail Scott, well done." She glared at him once more, but stopped when she saw Stiles sneak up to the Police car and get in.

Scott had frozen in panic before spinning round to look busy, as if he hadn't noticed and Alexis did the same with a frown on her face, she knew what was coming and she wasn't best pleased about this face, "Idiot!" Scott growled and Alexis puffed her cheeks, releasing a calming breath before she marched up to the ever so popular vehicle. She hated being the grown up. She snuck round to the other side and slid in as Derek was speaking, they both silenced and looked at her as she scanned the area.

"_You_, I'll deal with you later now get out before I kick your ass!" she growled and he frowned but after being glared at by two different people he mock saluted her and left the vehicle in time just as his father was coming out of the building and caught them, "_You_ I will talk to _later_." He arched a brow in confusion as she got out the car and walked over the Sheriff who was trying to understand Stiles behaviour of recent.

"Thanks Alex," he gave her a tired smile and she nodded before glaring at Stiles, "What did you say to him?" he nodded in the direction of the car and she shook her head.

"I know him; I cared for a family member of his whom he visits frequently," she explained and the sheriff nodded and sent Stiles on his way, "do... do you mind if I have a few minutes with him now? I kinda wanna be there for Scott's game and-"

"You don't even have to explain, I trust you." He smiled and patted her shoulder before walking her to the car, she had to get in the passenger side where the cage separated the two and explained that she had two minutes. He spun round to keep watch, letting them have some privacy.

"Why did you bury her here?" she asked and he just looked at her, "Come on Derek, I need to know at least that, why not report it?"

"Why do you think I didn't report it?" he asked his voice angry and set, she refrained from shivering.

"They had already found half of the body." She tried to reason and shifted to her knees,

"I didn't know at the time, I was tracking..." he stopped and she nodded,

"I understand," the usual calm smile was on her lips and he glared at her lips before looking at her, "Look, I still need your help and we all know Scott needs you, you just gotta stop being this guy. The boys can't see it, but I can and because of that they can't trust you."

"I only need Sc-" he began but she cut him off,

"Stiles is his best friend, they're a joint deal." she cut him off and he leaned back in his seat,

"And you?" there was a smirk on his lips and she smiled brightly,

"I'm part of that deal. Like it or lump it." She winked as she slipped out of the car and patted the Sheriff on the back in thanks as she made her way to her car and drove away. The next thing on her 'to do' list was the game tonight. She was _really_ not looking forward to it...

* * *

Stiles and Alexis were sat on the front bench; she had greeted the coach as he was prep talking 'twilight'. She said she had the key the office in case there were any injuries whilst looking at Jackson, who seemed a little relieved at this. Of course, coach care more about winning the game than anything.

The game had begun and instantly, Jackson had shoved Scott out the way to grab the ball and Stiles head dropped into his hands. Alexis patted Stiles's shoulder and started on focusing her energy on Scott, keeping him calm, but things weren't working in his favour. Lydia had a sign she got Allison to hold up with her saying 'We love you Jackson' on it and when Jackson had the rest of the team over, she knew what he was saying, it was obvious: 'Don't pass to McCall'.

Then it struck her, Scott's anger. It sent her senses wild as she grasped Stiles's hand tightly and he shared looks between her and Scott, "No no no!" he chanted and she took calming breaths trying send what she could towards Scott, but he was blocking it somehow. The best way for Alexis to calm Scott was by actually touching him, it was like an instant relief, but this was hard, almost impossible. The cheering crowd, the variety of emotions were all massive distractions to try and push out of her head.

She watched as a player back away from Scott on the pitch and she stood up and made her way to the Coach but he cut her off, trying to ignore her and then the whistle went. What Scott did just then blew her away and she found herself cheering with Stiles as Coach was shouting for them all to pass to Scott!

"And you were about to get me to pull him! He's got control!" Coach was smug, but she grasped his shoulder,

"A deal is still a deal, when I say no more you drag him out of there." Her tone was almost dark and he gave her what seemed a nervous smiled before leaving her to cheer with Stiles. There were moments during the rest of the game where she gritted her teeth, but her gut was telling her 'not yet'. Stiles would keep asking her when and she would shake her head, but she wanted to call him in so badly and then there was that final moment before he won the game... It was too close but then her gut was telling her to get him just as that final bell went off and people were celebrating. She legged it to him as he pulled off his glove, she placed both hands on his shoulders sending the waves so he would at least listen to her say 'run' loud enough for him to hear.

She returned to Stiles and she sat on the bench, "Well, where is he?"

"He ran," She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear the Sheriff on the phone behind her so she sat up in time for him to head over. Alexis smiled and stood over and head to the coach who seemed more than smug and she smiled,

"Don't be too smug, I've been working with him." She smiled and he was just over the moon,

"Whatever you were doing with him is working! Did you see that!" and then he was gone and Stiles had grabbed her wrist and was her dragging off. Alexis followed, but not happily as soon as she found herself in the boys' locker room. It didn't smell as bad as she thought, but still not the point, they rounded another corner to find Scott making out with Allison and she pulled Stiles back and stepped right away. She had a grin on her face and Stiles just shook his head, Scott was kissing his crush and he was going to feel goofy for days!

When Allison left, Scott walked over looking very goofy and Alexis just had to laugh and pat his back in victory. Scott was on a kissing high. He was explaining, and not complete sentences but understandable to Alexis and Stiles, that he felt like he could control it with Allison there. He felt confident about controlling the beast and Alexis could only smile, even though it was partially a sad smile.

It was then Stiles explained that Derek was let out of Jail and that the body's name was Laura Hale, this of course didn't come to a shock to her. The boys stared at her as if expecting a reaction and she paused, "Oh... right! Yeah! That I already knew." She nodded and Stiles threw his arms out,

"What do you mean you already knew? What else do you know?" he asked and the two looked put out and angry, equally so.

"I forgot to tell you guys, I'm sorry, but I knew she was his sister from full moon. He's here for the Alpha," She began and they were about to ask and she held her hand up, "It's too complicated for me to explain, but an Alpha can turn full wolf depending on control and strength, and a Beta is only part wolf like Scott. Laura _was_ the Alpha; whatever _killed_ her is now the Alpha, I'm guessing. That's all I know from him anyway, he hasn't told me why he's here yet, but I'm guessing it's the new Alpha."

Stiles had his hands on his hips and he processed this information, "Next time you get something like this, just tell us will you? Now we got a pissed off 'Beta' wanting to kick our asses." They were both disappointed in her and she knew it but she tilted her head,

"Look, you know me, this was just a lapse and _hey_, I have been the one telling you both to trust me when I say we need him and you both ignored me!" she pouted and put her hands on her hips and Scott shrugged, still goofy face as he must have been thinking about kissing her again.

"Come on Scoob, let's get you home." Alexis rolled her eyes as she wrapped an arm round his shoulder and laughed with Stiles as they exited the locker room, now making kissy noises in attempts to embarrass him...

* * *

**Please feed my addiction and click that button below.  
It will go to a great cause.  
Such as me writing more and getting more chapters out to you.  
:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers,**

**What did you think of the two episodes? I don't want to put anything here in case of spoilers, but I would love to know your opinion.**

I personally really enjoyed it and that is all I will say. xD  


**Here is chapter three, a lot more happens so _please please please_ tell me your opinion and if someone is out of character and not right because then I can try and edit and sort it and now I'm rambling. Sorry.  
**

**OKAY!  
Next chapter! GO!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Alexis was due in the hospital today, but not for a couple of hours. So what was the plan until then? Sleeping in bed and making the most of a comfortable mattress and this soft duvet! She had a goofy smile on her face as she rolled and stretched out like a cat.

"I should definitely call in sick, this is too good! Why do I ever leave you?" she grumbled before curling up in a ball and bringing her duvet over her head. Today was going to be long, boring, and full of information and damn it she hated working intensive unit.

* * *

On her break she had a weird text from Stiles asking he if was attractive to gay guys and she had to laugh showing the text to Melissa before a call was in about someone coming in from the school. She got as much information as she could from Stiles. Turns out Scott had this nightmare with Allison in the bus and it involved this poor driver.

As soon as he arrived, she was part of the team to treat him. Not only was there some intense wounds, but mentally this guy was petrified. He would mutter about wolves and at some point he became uncontrollable so they had to sedate him. Maybe she should find out more on what happened last night with her dear little brother...

* * *

Alexis was sat by the computer writing an essay for paperwork with Melissa helping her as Scott came walking in with a bright smile. Melissa had gasped seeing a parcel and Alexis pushed her glasses onto her head,

"Is my beautiful, talented and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Melissa asked and he grinned,

"Actually, I got you both something. Thought you two wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight," the smile was sweet but the two women shared a look and Alexis's glasses her back on as she continued with the dreaded essay. Reason one for not becoming a nurse: All that damn paper work!

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, conniving little con-artist ever, you are _so_ not getting the car tomorrow night," Alexis had to bit her lip, not moving her eyes from the screen. Reason three Melissa McCall is awesome: She just is so shut up!

"Mum," I could feel Scott's hurt expression and Alexis laugh,

"Dude, there's a curfew going on, it's not gonna happen," Alexis said as she looked up with an arched brow and he looked defeated. Melissa agreed and grabbed the food before disappearing so he wouldn't take it back and Alexis laughed whole heartily, "Sorry Bro, but even wolves have curfews." She winked and he slumped against the surface.

"Stiles tell you?" he asked and she pushed her glasses up once again to look at him, she cared, but she _did_ have a lot of paper work to do.

"He did, and the only thing I can think of is talking to Derek about it," she explained and he slumped further into the surface, slightly glaring at her,

"That's your answer to everything." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes slipping her glasses back on,

"Who's the guy with the experience?" she questioned in a sing song fashion and waved him off to concentrate on her paper work. Scott did eventually go and she sighed wanting nothing more than to go home already. Of course that didn't last long as her latest patient began panicking and both her and Melissa had discovered the cause of it was Scott. Alexis pulled Scott out of the room and pushed him against the wall, "Why do you have to go snooping sometimes? He's traumatised! If you wanna find out what the hell happened, do as I say and talk to Derek!" she had spoken in a very low tone and he slowly nodded, she made sure to not use her compulsion. She sighed and pulled away from him and straightened her work dress as Melissa walked out looking knackered.

"He's stable," she glared at Scott and Alexis sighed,

"I'm going to finished my work at home and make sure he doesn't scare any more of the patients," she explained and Melissa agreed saying she'll cover her, "You, wait there, I'll be out in a minute." She pointed Scott to the reception area as she walked off, pulling that long white coat off her shoulders.

What was great about what she was doing at the moment was, she didn't have to wear scrubs a lot of the time. So she was wearing a plain black dress with capped t-shirt sleeves. The dress was a slim fit that travelled to below mid-thigh. It wasn't supposed to be this short, but she must have shrunk it in the wash.

"Hey- _Whoa_ Alexis," it was a fellow intern, Mike, "You going out?"

"What?" she spun round as she pulled her back from her locker with a confused smile on her face, "No... why?"

"Nothing... nice dress..." he muttered before leaving, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair, and Alexis felt her brows furrow together as she grabbed her black blazer and threw it over her arm. After locking the locker and leaving she felt curious as to why Mike had said that when Scott's eyes widened.

"That's not what you wore today is it?" he questioned and Alexis looked down,

"I dressed quickly this morning," she grumbled and saw her reflection in the mirror, the dress, though slim fit, was indeed shorter than the intended dress with a plunging back line and strips of vibrant colours across her back. She sighed and shook her head, "shut up!" she marched out, Scott following, hands in the air as he tried to not to laugh.

As she drove to Derek Hale's, she kept pulling the skirt of the dress down feeling conscious about the shortness about it now.

"Really? Why buy it?" Scott questioned and she pouted,

"It was cute for _nights_ out! Not... work. It was the wrong dress. The other one has a longer skirt." She grumbled pulling up his drive,

"So... Alex," Scott started and she burst out laughing, "What? You don't even know what I'm about to say!" he defending and she shook her head straight away,

"You are _so_ not borrowing my car; it's still got the new car smell!" she grinned and he sighed slumping his head back, "You're talking to Derek and then we're going home. I have work and then a patient to visit."

"You're visiting your patient a lot recently," Scott commented and she shook her head,

"He's not _my_ patient and I haven't been visiting any more than normal," she defending as she pulled over outside the house and took her seat belt off, "I just feel that he's only improving after I see him a few times you know? Sometimes I feel like the other nurses... they don't... you know... _talk_ to him."

Scott seemed to think about it for a while before he took his own seatbelt off and smiled in her direction with a nod of understanding. He finally tensed up as he got out of the car and made his way up to the front door. Derek walked out within seconds and they started talking. Alexis rested back in her seat and stared up at the grey ceiling to avoid snooping. After all, the boys were literally talking a few feet outside her door.

Scott was right, she had been visiting Peter a lot recently, but she felt an obligation to see him; gut feeling. She looked up to see Scott leaning on a pillar and got out the car making her way over to the front of the house. '_Note to self, stop wearing heels, even the short comfy ones_' she thought and stopped at a safe distance to allow them to finish the conversation. Scott then came down with a definite brooding look...

"I have to go back to the bus." He muttered and she winced, placing a hand on his shoulder before handing him the keys,

"I just want a lift back to mine; I need to be able to book a taxi," she smiled and he nodded,

"I can drive you," Derek called out and Scott's 'hackles' went up, but Alexis forced the calming waves to him and he gave her a lost puppy look with his big brown eyes.

"That would great, thank you Derek," she pushed him along in the direction of her car, "Crash it and you'll die," She crossed her arms and watched as he made his way to her car and got in, eyes never leaving her and Derek, who had walked up behind her. There was this certain look on his face as he reversed round and drove off that had her concerned before sighing, "You told him he's going to hurt someone."

"I need to be honest with him," Derek replied and she nodded,

"Oh don't get me wrong you looked like you acted better than normal, caring in fact," she spun round to face him with a small smile, "thank you."

"I didn't-" he started and she shook her head cutting him off,

"Oh I know, but still, thank you." She smiled and he nodded, accepting her thanks and they stood there for a few minutes before Derek pointed to his house saying he should get his keys. When he was in the house Alexis spun round and bit her lips. _'What the hell was that about? Was that a- no! It was nothing, just awkwardness!'_ she thought and pushed her glasses off her face as she massaged her temples. She had forgotten she still had her glasses on.

"You alright?" Derek asked and she nodded as she pulled her hair out of the pony tail it was in,

"Yep, just a long day and a lot of paper work to do." She smiled softly, the smile that never seemed to leave her face. She saw a small one tug at his lips, larger than the one he had the night of the party before spinning round and walking off in the direction of (what she assumed) was his car. When she got in she had instantly relaxed, the leather seats were just too comfy and the smell? Well, whatever it was it beat new car smell by miles. She had her blazer resting on her lap so she wouldn't be pushing the skirting down all the time.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Derek asked and she nodded her head before pausing,

"I want to, but I shouldn't..." she bit her lip as she stared at the woods ahead, "I clocked out early to make sure Scott didn't go out... and so now mum thinks he's at mine..." she sighed and stretched her arms out.

"I can drive you there tomorrow night if you want?" he asked and her head whipped round so fast she could've given herself whiplash,

"Seriously?" she asked and he smirked before looking at the road and turning the engine on. She pulled her belt on and relaxed back in the chair, "That would be awesome... Thank you."

She just saw him nod in her peripherals as he drove down his driveway. She tucked some hair behind her ear, trying to ignore the fact that it was silent in this car. It didn't take her long to just close her eyes and relax due to the hum of the engine of his car. He drove it so smoothly for a manual and the purr of it relaxed her whole body, she could only imaging what revving the engine would do to her. She was weird when it came to nice cars.

When she opened her eyes, she noted they were nearing her turning and she smiled. For some reason she wanted nothing more than to just curl up in this seat and have him drive all night.

"If you take that turning there," she started and he nodded, silently taking her directions. When they finally arrived outside her house, she couldn't help but pout knowing the drive was over. When she was finally able to relax, the silence didn't bother her, in fact it just helped. She noted her car was not there yet.

"You're not far from Scott..." he commented and she nodded with a smile in his direction,

"I couldn't move away too far, I would miss it too much," she laughed and opened the door, "Thank you again. For the ride that is." She noticed the smile on his lips as he nodded.

"Did you get the dog?" he asked and she felt a grin on her face as she bit her lip and nodded,

"Do you want to meet her?" she asked and he shook his head,

"Surprisingly enough, dogs don't like me." He had a smirk on her face and she laughed,

"Surprisingly enough, she loves Scott and she's a sweetie pie, you sure?" he debated her for a second before he finally turned the ignition off in the car. Alexis was a little shocked that he would agree to this, but equally happy. She gracefully slipped out of the car and closed the door with ease whereas he almost slammed it shut.

She walked up the front path before stopping and slapping her forehead, Derek stopped not far behind her, "what's wrong?" he asked and she spun round with a sheepish grin,

"I might have given Scott my keys, so excuse me whilst I break into my own home," she pulled her shoes off and handed Derek her blazer. At first he was confused at this, but soon had a smirk on his face watching her jump onto the grass and pry a window open carefully, "Hello girl, now get back, mumma's climbing in," She leaned into the window to think of a way to climb in without flashing Derek, but found no way as her dress was a little bit short for this. She looked at Derek who was almost about to laugh at her when she felt a flush on her cheeks, "I'm going to get you to turn around. For your sake and some form of dignity for me." She bit her lip as he chuckled and turned away as she debated this again.

"Can you climb through alright?" she heard him ask and she shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see.

"Erm... Should be, I'm not that short," she pouted as braced herself, hands gripping onto the edges and bringing a knee up, "Maybe..." she continued her attempt and was able to crouch up on her feet, "awesome, back away girl," she finally landed on her carpet.

The large ball of fluff jumped her straight away and she giggled as she pushed the dog off to rub the back of her head and push herself up on her elbows to laugh when she saw Derek outside the window. He had a small smile on his face as she flushed a little bit.

"I'll... get the door," she grinned getting to her feet and running to open the door. Derek was stood there in time with her shoes and jacket and she took them with a smile, "thank you, erm... Come in." She smiled and stepped away as he stepped in, still silent.

The ball of fluff that Allison had run over, made her way to sniff Derek in excitement. Derek, for the most, seemed stiff waiting for the dog to make her decision of him. He slowly crouched down and held a hand out in waiting. After a minute of sniffing, Suki licked his hand and nudged her head in encouragement for him to pet her. He did and Alexis watched, leaning against the front door as he had a small smile on his features. There was something about this small smile of his that she liked. He looked relaxed and not tense for once.

"Told you she'll like you," she said and he looked up, the smile still in place, "I won't be long," she pointed to the living room for him as she disappeared. He could hear she was changing and stood up to get a look of her little home. The house was small compared to most, but equally large for just one person, the living room connected to the kitchen that contained a breakfast bar. He saw a door going into somewhere whereas Alexis had disappeared through a different one past the kitchen. The place was clean, remarkably so. He made his way to the living area and Suki and gone straight to her bed next to the three seated sofa. He noted the two different game consoles next to the wide screen television and smirked seeing the games. They had gone almost untouched as there were medical books and journals on the coffee table and various medical DVD's around the T.V.

"Would you like a drink at all?" Alexis asked as she returned, when he spun round he saw she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Something told him this was more _her_ than the dress. He shook his head and muttered a no thank you, watching as she switched the kettle on and rummaged through her cupboards to get out a mug and a tea bag.

"Why a nurse?" he asked and walked up to lean his hip on the breakfast bar, watching her move around her kitchen with obvious ease. She seemed to freeze when he asked her the question and spun round to face him, resting her back on the counter,

"It's a little embarrassing..." she muttered and he chuckle,

"I doubt that," he encouraged and she shrugged with a sheepish smile and flush on her cheeks,

"I... Can't heal," she said and he arched a brow, "I know, an Angel that can't heal, stupid right."

"I wouldn't know," he had a small smile and she returned it,

"Well, because of that, I wanted to _do_ something..." she looked away before turning her back to him as the blush grew a deeper shade of red. Whether he knew or not, it was incredibly embarrassing to be an angel and not be able to heal or know the full potential of her powers, "I wanted to help so I started studying to become a nurse. Luckily almost all of it comes naturally easy, as if I know most of it already."

She had finished making her cup of tea and leaned back on the counter to face him. He had a thoughtful look on his face before having to crouch down to give Suki some attention. She would nudge his hand when he would stop. She laughed and placed her tea down before walking over and crouching to pet the dog. Suki looked at her and licked her inner wrist and she just shook her head.

"The most needy I've seen you girl," leaning forward she pecked Suki's head and stood up, "I may regret introducing you two." She grinned and Suki whined nudging Alexis's knee with her nose.

"I think she hopes you won't," Derek commented with a smile as he stood up and she laughed tucking hair behind her ear,

"We'll see," her smile was contagious as he was smiling as well. It was a beautiful smile that slightly crinkled around his ocean eyes.

"I should go," He finally said and made his way to the door, "I'll pick you up tomorrow." And with that he disappeared. She heard him ignite the engine of his camero and drive off before sitting on the floor to lose her hands in Suki's fur as she thought about that whole moment. _'What the hell was that...?'_

* * *

Alexis was taking the temperature of a students as Scott came bursting in. Again, Alexis was happy that Joyce was off today. When she joined, she had left a note saying she wouldn't be in for a week, but obviously their boss had something to say about that so Joyce now thinks she threw a fit about it. In all actuality, Alexis was chuffed she wouldn't have to put up with her grouchy attitude.

"It wasn't me!" Scott declared before coughing and looking sheepish seeing she was with a student. Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled away,

"Right Alistair, you are perfectly healthy," she started and pulled out a green lollipop, "take this and go back to gym," The student grumbled as he left the room. Scott closed the door and Alexis sat on the bed listening to him explain the events of the night before excitedly. He was a love sick puppy falling all over Allison and she had to laugh.

"You suck at bowling, you know this right?" she said when he explained he was going on a double date with Jackson and Lydia bowling. Scott's face had already fallen,

"Look, you need to learn how to control it, so maybe... no, too soon." She shook her head and Scott nudged her,

"No what... what were you going to say?" he pushed and she shrugged,

"Okay, you know when you're on the field? How you suddenly understand and can be totally awesome?" he grinned and puffed out his chest, but she poked his gut, deflating him. He pouted in hurt at her, "See if you can do the same without wolfing out with bowling, but be stupidly careful with it. Think about it as if using your hearing." They had been working on that with Stiles and he was pretty good.

"That... that might just work..." he grinned...

* * *

Alexis was sat at the breakfast bar finishing her essay when she heard Derek's car pull up. She had journals sprawled out around her laptop and she was just about ready to slam her head against the counter when he rang the door bell, "Oh thank God," she muttered following the barking Suki the front door. When the door opened Suki jumped him, but he didn't fall, he just let her jump up at him till he crouched to greet her. When she was satisfied she left him to return to her bed and all Alexis could do was laugh and run a hand through her messy curly hair.

"Come in, I just need to save some work." She explained and left him to his own devices as she half sat on the stall. She was typing away at the keyboard with a fast pace as she tried to finish off at least another paragraph and when she finally did, she saved, closed the lip of the laptop, took of her glasses and stretched in victory.

"How come you wear glasses?" he asked and she jumped to see him opposite her,

"When in front of screens I need to wear them for protection purposes," she explained and then grinned, "Also my eyes aren't _that_ good with screens. I get migraines." She pulled herself off the stool and slipped on her green converse. She was wearing normal faded blue jeans with rips at the knee and a casual grey t-shirt with a faded purple hoodie that was at least two sizes too big for her. Comfort clothes for home!

She insisted he made himself at home before disappearing once more to get at least moderately presentable for visiting the hospital. Since she works there, she justified she didn't want to look like a slob in case she sees any patients, Derek's uncle included. When she returned it had been an instant change, from relaxing round the house in baggy jeans to a more casual looking outfit: White v-neck t-shirt, tight dark blue slim fit skinny jeans and a smart black blazer like jacket. He arched a brow and she laughed,

"Trust me this is much more appropriate than what I was wearing before." She zipped up her over the knee black boots (with a small once inch heel for her sake) and followed him out the door, saying a goodbye to Suki in the process.

"I need to make a stop first," Derek said as he started up the car and she nodded with a smile,

"Sure, can you make a stop at the gas station?" she asked and he nodded,

"That was my stop," he chuckled and she grinned,

"Brilliant."

As usual, when he started up the car, she sunk into the seat and relaxed, watching the roads as he drove down them. At some point she decided it was a bit too silent, even for her so she had sat up and stared at his stereo set up, biting her bottom lip in thought. He eventually pushed the C.D button for her and she grinned as she heard the music. She had never heard of the band before but she liked it and placed her hand on top of his when he muttered about turning his C.D off.

"No don't, I like this." She smiled and he seemed frozen as she placed her hand back in her lap. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he watched her for a little bit as she stared out her window, just watching the town as they drove by.

"What do you normally listen to?" he finally asked and she laughed,

"Whatever's on the radio and in the clubs, I have bad taste in music." She grinned and faced him to see he was shaking his head with a smirk.

"Well you like this, so it must not be all that bad." He signalled to pull into the station and she stretched leaning down to pick up her purse. The music cut out when he switched the engine off,

"I'll pay for you petrol," she smiled and he paused,

"It's diesel." He commented, looking fairly awkward and she shrugged,

"More reason for me to pay then, since you're driving and everything," he returned her smile before getting out of the car and she had to bite her lip before getting out the car herself and walking over to the building, "Oh! Do you want a drink or anything?" she asked and he shook his head.

Walking up to the cashier with a bottle of water and a couple Kinder Bueno, Alexis noticed two cars outside, almost trapping Derek in, "I'm paying for his fill up," she smiled sweetly, and paid via car, when the price came up she noticed he didn't put much in, just enough to cover the driving for tonight. She felt her brows furrow at this before shaking her head and leaving, making her way back over. She recognised one of the men automatically as he said to another of the men to check Derek's oil.

"Hey, you're Allison's father aren't you?" she asked as she made her way to Derek, she noted how he tensed as soon as he saw her, but soon relaxed as Chris Argent pulled a charming smile onto his face,

"And you must be Nurse Grant, Scott's sister?" he smiled and she nodded before shrugged,

"Kind of." she grinned and she noticed how one of his 'lackys' moved away from Derek's car,

"I was just telling your boyfriend about maintaining such a beautiful car." she felt how Derek tensed and wanted to laugh nervously but held it in as the smile remained on her face,

"He does a better job than me, that's for sure." She looked round to give Derek one of her infectious smiles, but he saw the look in her eyes that screamed out that she wasn't comfortable right now. He was hesitant at first but he soon placed an arm round her shoulder.

"What do you drive Miss Grant?" Argent asked,

"Toyota Yaris, little enough for me," she grinned and he laughed before making his way back to his own car. That was when she noticed they had weapons. It was out of the corner of her eyes, but she still saw it and she tensed.

"Drive safely," Argent said the same charming smile on his face. He had given Derek a look of warning before driving off. As soon as they were gone they had both relaxed automatically. Alexis rubbed her temples with one hand as she leaned into Derek unconsciously. At first he relaxed, but as soon as she muttered about wondering if Allison knew about her father he tensed back up. That was when she noticed she had been leaning on him and stepped away,

"Sorry," she spoke, the same smile on her face with a shade of pink on her cheeks. She hid her face as she scooted round the car to get in the passenger side, ignoring the smirk on his serious face, "by the way, I think I just saved your car."

He chuckled, "How so?"

"Well, you know that guy by the window was obviously going to smash it in and I'm just not a big fan of sitting on glass, you know?" she smiled cheekily his way and he laughed, "Also, a car this hot _needs_ to stay looking hot." She then looked away, still grinning as she watched the town pass by them once more, resting her head back. She loved this car.

* * *

"So what do I do?" She asked as she checked Peter Hale's vitals, "I feel this... link to the Alpha and I've been able to ignore the calls, but Scott? I'm worried, I don't want Scott to kill someone, he'd be besides himself." She sat down on the windowsill so Peter could see her and she smiled softly, looking away from him,

"Why do I even have this connection? Surely a bite shouldn't have any effects on me right?" the arch of his brow suggested that he had no clue and she pouted, "I think I would much rather meet this Alpha first because no one knows who the hell it is. Male? Female?" she shrugged before looking at her watch and stood up, "I should go, you're nephew drove me. I think he's warming to my beautiful smile." She winked before laughing, seeing that now familiar tug on his lips. She pressed a peck to his temple before leaving.

On the way back to the reception, she began to wonder why she does indeed tell Peter everything, as soon as she started, it was a major relief and now this man must know almost everything about her and she knows almost nothing about him. '_Not for long_' she smiled to herself and had to jump out of the way as Melissa ran past her into the ICU where the bus driver was situated. Instinct took over and she followed Melissa to see that he had past.

"Shit," she gasped and Melissa pushed her out the door saying she shouldn't be there before calling out to various people. Alexis didn't calculate it, but she just stood there, frozen.

"We should go," she heard Derek tell her and she slowly nodded, letting him guide her out of the hospital to the car.

During the car drive home, she had noted more force in the driving. He was driving that fraction faster than normal. She looked over to him to note that he was busy in thought before she asked if he could drop her at Scott's. He just bobbed his head in confirmation and refused to look at her. Alexis's head tilted to the side as she tried to understand what was going on in his mind before he just slowed down and relaxed a fraction in his seat.

"He knew me." He suddenly said and then it clicked into place, Alexis leaned back a fraction,

"You didn't..." she started and he shook his head,

"No, he just... went," He sighed and she saw his grip on the wheel tighten, "How did he know me?"

"Were you there last night?" she then asked and he shook his head again,

"If the Alpha knew I was there nothing would have happened... He may have attacked me." He explained and she nodded, looking at the road and biting her lip. They pulled up to Scott's home and she saw her car wasn't there yet.

"You need to tell him everything," she said and picked up her bag, he was staring at her, "We need to find out who the Alpha is and if you want Scott to work with you, then you better start telling him the truth."

"You... You haven't?" he asked, looking shocked,

"Not fully, it's not my job. I also don't get the whole Alpha-Beta wolf and Pack mentality stuff. You know, being human," he arched a brow and she pouted, "Kind of," She opened the door and her feet touched the road, "Just be ready for him." She gave him a fleeting smile before closing the door and making her way to the front door of her old home. It was when she had closed the door she heard him drive off before slumping her shoulders and walking straight to her old room and collapsing on her bed, falling into a light slumber. Exhaustion has finally caught up.

* * *

Melissa McCall had had the longest night of her life, what with a patient succumbing to his wounds, Alexis being there, all she wanted to do right now was crawl into her bed and sleep. She noticed the figure of Alexis on her old bed as she passed the room and shook her head with a smile as she made her way to Scott's room.

"Scott, I'm going to...You're not here." She saw a dark empty room and sighed. Trust her eldest to respect the curfew that isn't for her... She sighed and walked away, but a noise made her jump and she spun round to enter Scott's room once more to see a strange figure breaking in...

The sounds of her mother's screams and one that she recognised as Stiles woke Alexis up. The first thing she did was run straight into Scott's room behind Scott as he switched the light on. Melissa had a baseball bat and Stiles looked like he almost pissed his pants.

"Can you _please_ tell your friend to use the front door?" she asked Scott, now looking miffed. Alexis refrained from grinning,

"But we lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in," Scott defended,

"Yeah." Stiles pouted and then Alexis smirked, knowing what was coming,

"The point exactly!" she sighed before realising, "and by the way! Do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No," the boys said and unison and Alexis rolled her eyes whereas Melissa looked like she had given up,

"No," she sighed, "Alright then. You now what? That's about enough parenting from me this one night, good night!" she walked out the door, pecking her surrogate daughters cheek on her way and Alexis just shook her head as she walked to Scott's bathroom to rub under her eyes to remove the eyeliner smudge that had appeared.

Stiles sighed one of _those_ sighs. The sigh where you know something was wrong.

"What?" Scott asked dragging a chair up in front of his friend,

"My dad left for the hospital about fifteen minutes ago, it's the bus driver," Stiles started and she could _feel_ Scott's interest right then, "They said he'd succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott questioned and Alexis sat on the bed next to Stiles, who jumped, not realising she had walked here,

"Scott, he... He didn't make it." She watched as it sunk in before anger settled and he ran out the room, Stiles had muffled Alexis as she was about to call out for him and he motioned his head towards Melissa's bedroom. She cursed, knowing he had her keys still and legged it out the room and down the stairs to see if he had put them in the bowl.

Seeing those beautiful car keys just laying on the side table there she grabbed them saying a silent thank you to God as she ran to her car. The Yaris may not be as fast as Scott and his wolfie abilities, but it sure was faster than _her_ running. This may be brand new, but it was still a one litre and was being pushed to its limits as Alexis sped as fast as she was comfortable down the street and into Derek's drive.

She had skidded to a stop and almost shrieked when she thought her car would crash into Derek's as it spun round to face away from the house. She didn't have the time to breathe a sigh of relief as she switched the engine off to run up to the house, trying not to trip. She winced as the door slammed on its hinges and she looked round in time to Derek's back to her and Scott, in pain, crawl onto a sofa. She tried to control his breath as Derek turned to face Scott,

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did," He said his breath with him straight away. Alexis envied this, "It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"This?" Scott bellowed, "This is all your fault! You ruined my life." Alexis had to turn away as her heart ached for Scott, she understood how he felt. Normal one day then... then the next day... something entirely different.

"No I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me!"

"No I'm not!" Derek's voice had risen in his agitation,

"...What?" Scott tried to not shout, but obviously failed.

When she finally spun round, she saw Scott had collapsed on the sofa and Derek was looking in her direction. Scott slowly looked up and followed Derek's eye line to face her. She finally stepped out of the darkness and made her way over to the sofa, being careful to stick nearer to Scott.

"There's... another?" Scott asked as he looked at her before Derek,

"It's called an Alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind," Derek began and Alexis sat down next to Scott to examine the already healed wound, "You and I, we're beta's. This _thing_ is more powerful, more animal than any of us," Scott had looked to her in question and she only shrugged, he knew she only knew a little of it, "My sister came here looking for him, now _I'm_ trying to find him; but I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?" Scott whispered and Alexis sighed and pulled away from him,

"Because Scott," she started, "He bit you."

"You're part of his pack," Derek continued for her, "It's you Scott, you're the one he wants." Scott's head fell and Alexis sighed placing a hand on his knee.

"Why aren't you affected?" Scott asked Alexis and she smiled softly,

"Because I healed almost straight away, I'm already a supe so his bite didn't work." This was the second time she lied to Scott in her life, but her gut was just telling her no, it wasn't the time to tell Scott. After all, how do you explain that an Angel feels a slim connection with the Alpha and has rejected at least five of his calls...

* * *

**You see this button below?  
Press it and give me your opinion.  
Go on.  
You know you want to.  
I'll give you cookies?  
;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So what do you think of the cover image? I thought you would be able to see the full image properly, but apparently not. Oh well! It's still nice to have that though.  
**

**Oh! Cameron267: I do jam pack a lot in because I'm basing this off the episodes! So there are actually twelve chapters to this story and _maybe_ an epilogue. We'll see ;)  
And sorry about Derek being out of character. I struggle with him considering we don't actually know what his true intentions are and it makes it difficult for me to write sometimes. Thank you for the review though!**

Okay, I don't wanna ramble any more. If you have any questions do ask! If someone is quite out of character please say so I can try and improve them for your reading enjoyment :)

**SO! CHAPTER FOUR! I CHOOSE YOU! (Get the reference anyone?)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Alexis had been staying at the McCalls since the night that Derek explained what he could to Scott that night. For some reason, even with Suki there, her home just didn't feel comfortable. Something about it made her feel like she was losing her mind. The cupboard doors being left open, Suki's hackles randomly going up with her 'defending her master'; Just little things going missing and turning up made her feel more than uncomfortable so she packed a bag and drove straight to Scott's.

She had not long curled up in bed with Suki next to her on the floor when she felt that pull and heard a howl. She knew straight away it was the alpha and shot out of bed, making Suki jump. She placed a finger to her lips as she snuck into Scott's room to see him chuck on a top.

"No," she whispered loud enough for him to hear and he looked at her quizzically, "I heard you, you're not leaving."

"But the Alpha-" he started before she cut him off

"Can bang on the bongo drums for all I care, get your ass back to bed!" she hissed, her hands were on her hips and he gave her the '_you are not my mum'_ look.

"I'm going to help Derek, like _you_ asked." He retorted and she scowled before making her way back to her bed, arms crossed almost like a stroppy child.

"Now he does what I want him to!" She muttered and curled up in the sheets, letting Suki jump up and snuggle with her mummy, "pillock." Suki made a noise in what she decided to take as agreement. Suki _got_ her.

* * *

Joyce was out of the office again and Alexis wanted nothing more than to close the office and sleep on one of the beds. She had been sleeping again, just only a little bit better than when she was at hers, but still felt completely wiped. She had to wear concealer today and it officially made her feel crappy. She doesn't wear concealer normally, so you can imagine why she would feel crappy.

Needing a break from the screen she pushed herself off her chair and made her way to the teachers' lounge to make a quick coffee. The smell had her shoulders sag in happiness and on the walk back, it took a lot for her to not just smell it as if it was crack. Coffee and a good cup of tea was a sure thing to win Alexis's heart. Well, that or... no, actually just that.

She heard the clanging of the lockers and looked up to see Derek pinning Jackson to the locker and she gasped, trying to not drop her coffee. Derek looked up and made his way over to her with haste and she grabbed his hand to almost drag him into her office. She pushed him in the direction of the bed and locked the door so no students would come in hoping to skip class.

"Tell me," she attempted to keep calm as she place her coffee on her desk, "Why have I just found you in this school, pinning a student to the locker, because really that can't look good at all; especially when it's Jackson freaking Whittemore!" She was trying to not freak out when she finally noticed how pale he looked and she cursed, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked and noticed blood spot on the floor and her eyes widened slowly.

"I got shot," he replied weakly and she was speechless, for once.

She walked over and silently asked permission to see. He thought about it for a moment before shrugging off his jacket. She gasped seeing the bullet wound on his lower arm, the area was sore, inflamed and there were obvious dark veins protruding from around the area. If it wasn't for the fact that she had worked in the Emergency Unit, she would vomit right there and then. Mind you, even in the EU, she never saw something like this.

"I need to clean this up," was her first reaction and he grabbed her arm, "Derek, I need to at least clean this up so you're not bleeding everywhere." She reasoned and he slowly nodded, allowing her at least that, but he pouted like child.

She took her glasses off her head and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she grabbed the various materials for this. She cleaned away a lot of the blood from his arm and started to disinfect the area, to which he hissed as it stung. Once the area was clean she noted the bullet was still there, "Derek... why haven't you taken the bullet out?" she asked and she could tell he just rolled his eyes at her,

"It's not exactly easy." He muttered and she scowled,

"I don't have the right equipment for this here. I have the wrong sized tweezers," And she could feel the frustration bubbling in her stomach as she forced it away. She always grew overly frustrated when there was nothing she could do, "You need to go to a hospital." He shook his head and began shrugging on his jacket,

"I can't do that," he muttered and she ran a hand through her hair,

"Well at least something! Whatever bullet that was, it's not normal and it needs to be gone from your system before things gets worse-"

"I know!" he snapped at her causing her to step back and he made his way to the door, "I need to find Scott." And with that he had left her office and disappeared.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she muttered as she started to pack her stuff away and logging off. It was once she had cleaned everything up that the final bell rang and students would be filling the hall. She had to finish up quickly before making her way to the car park. The sounds of horns could already be heard and she pushed her way past students, ignoring their shouts.

When she finally made it to the car park, she saw Scott put Derek into Stiles's jeep and she made her way over, "Scott," she caught his attention as she threw her keys to him, "Don't kill her," she jumped in the back of the Jeep as Derek told Scott that he needed to get the bullet from Allison's house.

"Why should I help you?" Scott as and Alexis rolled her eyes,

"Because you need me," "Because you need him!" they said in unison and Scott took a step back before telling Stiles to drive and Alexis fell back into her seat.

"Jeez Stiles!" she frowned and he looked at her through the rear view mirror,

"Hey! He told me to drive! I'm driving!" Stiles was not happy with this at all. Alexis knew this was because he was still afraid of Derek, but fact is it was a matter of tough cookies or be threatened by a wolf and an Angel. Derek was more of a physically violent guy whereas Alexis will just glare and threaten the poor boy until he agreed. It normally took less than thirty seconds on average or plain glaring.

Eventually he tried phoning Scott, who didn't answer his phone and Alexis sighed, her head falling back, "why am I friends with teenage boys!" she muttered and heard Derek scoff, "Just text him! He's most likely making out with her!"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised now would I?" Stiles snapped and her head shot up to glare at him,

"Watch your tone." She spoke carefully and he nodded,

"Now you get mad at me, just what I need," He muttered to himself and Alexis had to sigh once more. Derek started shrugging off his jacket off and she noted it had started bleeding again as she leaned forward, "Hey! Try not to bleed all over my seats okay? We're almost there." Stiles snapped and Derek didn't look too good as Alexis shuffled through her bag.

"Almost where?" he asked, struggling to stay focussed,

"Your house," Stiles sighed and both Derek and Alexis's heads snapped to face Stiles,

"What?" They asked in unison,

"You can't take me there,"

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles was sceptical now and as much as she understood the boy was clearly clueless at times.

"Not when I can't protect myself." That was it for Stiles and he pulled over suddenly. Alexis had to put a hand on the window so she doesn't bash her head against it. She hated Stiles's Jeep at times.

She refrained from glaring at the driver as she pulled out a packet of tissues,

"What happens if Scott doesn't find this magic bullet hmm?" Stiles snapped, "Are you dying?"

"I er..." Derek was short of breath, "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean last resort?" Derek pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and Stiles's arms went everywhere before pulling back, "Oh my god what is that?" he looked like he wanted to throw up right then, "Oh is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out." He pointed at the door and Alexis hit him round the back of the head and scolded him before placing a wad carefully onto the wound, trying to not apply too much pressure due to the fact that the bullet was still lodged in there.

"Start the car, now." Derek ordered and he placed his hand slightly on top of hers as he held his sleeve up,

"I don't think you should be barking orders at me with the way you look, okay?" Stiles stuttered a moment before gaining confidence and continuing, "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Stiles pointed out to the street and spoke in a higher tone, fear now getting the better of him. Alexis crossed her arms to show she was not impressed with him and was about to shout when Derek spoke in a calm tone,

"Start the car. Or I'm going to rip your throat out," He leaned forward and snarled, "With my teeth." The seething tone got to the Stiles and he gaped for a moment in shock, seeing Alexis arch her brow to show she wouldn't stop him, before he turned away from them and started the car casually, as if to say '_I'm doing his because I want to, not because you'll rip my throat out with your teeth_'. Alexis leaned forward to place her hand back on the wad of tissue and apply pressure and his head dropped back.

"As kinky as that sounded, you're in no shape to make those threats," she whispered into his ear and leaned back with a smirk as he rolled his head to look at her in shock before arching a brow in question. She had to look down to hide her smile as she lifted the tissue to see it was still bleeding quite badly. There was no way she had enough tissue for this...

* * *

It had gotten to the point where Stiles had been driving round in circles and Alexis was on her last wad of dampened tissue. Derek's state hadn't changed, but she knew for a fact he should have worsened. The bleeding just continued, but the plasma in it wasn't setting and the blood wasn't scabbing up. As if something in his body wasn't letting him.

"Check your phone." She sighed. She had situated herself to sit comfortable, whilst helping to 'tend' to his would. She had nothing to help apart from a disinfectant which was like an anti-inflammatory.

Stiles tried ringing Scott and Alexis ignored what she could of the conversation, but it's hard when with Stiles: "And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles complained with a groan. Derek lifted his head slowly to glare at the brunette and Alexis sighed, her head falling against Derek's shoulder as she muttered about killing him, "Like Death."

"Not if I get to him first," she heard him growl silently and her shoulders shook slightly as she sat up to face him. She could see he was partially serious even though he forced a small smile.

"What about your boss?" Stiles then asked and Alexis frowned, she couldn't face him because her back was to him. Stiles then sighed in defeat as he passed the phone to Derek, "you're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." He muttered and Alexis leaned her head back, arching her back so she can rest her rest against his shoulder. This was not comfortable at all,

"Where?" she asked,

"The clinic." She sat up then and tried to process it, trying to not laugh at the irony of it.

"Then think about this," Derek's lowered tone caught Alexis's attention then, "The Alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me," Derek took a breath as a light wave of vertigo hit him from blood loss, "Find the bullet." He then hung up on Scott and tossed Stiles his phone around Alexis and she tried to refrain from showing any emotion. Stiles took in a deep breath before he ran a hand through his short hair. He started up his Jeep and started to drive off again.

"I like how you sound so calm about it all," Alexis commented and he looked at her with a slightly softened expression before looking away from her...

* * *

They finally arrived and as soon as she could Alexis climbed out the truck, Derek was still weak so she pulled his arm around her to help. He didn't push her away which meant he was definitely not with it. They watched as Stiles scrambled around a bin before finding a key and opening a garage door. Alexis helped Derek in and he let go of her to collapse on a bag of food. She crouched down, a hand on his good arm the other on his knee to keep an eye on him as Stiles read out a text to Derek about a Nordic Blue Monkshood. She could hear the dogs barking like crazy and it wasn't exactly quiet.

"It's a rare form of wolfs-bain," he clutched over his bad arm, "He has to bring me the bullet," Alexis released his arm to place her hand over his damp forehead. He was burning up big time.

"What? Why?" Stiles stuttered,

"Because I'll die without it." Derek's eyes fell onto hers as she saw his focus wasn't completely there and her hand slid round to the side of his face to help him hold his head up.

"He doesn't look to good," Stiles commented and she bit her lip,

"His body is trying to heal, but the more it does, the more the bullet is infecting his body and it's reacting badly," she explained and he lost focus, closing his eyes, "He probably had about three hours left in him before either the infection reaches the heart or organs start failing."

She slid an arm around his back and Stiles used his initiative and helped (For once) by doing the same the other side as they dragged him into one of the rooms. They sat him on a chair and he came into focus as she held his head in her hands, "Derek I need you to stay with me okay? I'm going to remove the bullet and see what I can do until Scott gets here." She explained and he nodded, his head falling forward.

"You might... Might have to cut it off." He commented, his head on her should and her eyes widened,

"What? What did he say?" Stiles panicked and she swallowed the lump in her throat,

"Help me rummage through the draws," she said and pushed Derek up and got level with his eyes, "I need you focus," She spoke carefully and his eyes opened, she saw the way they flashed a beautifully neon blue as he nodded, "I'm going to find some equipment to remove the bullet, shirt off." And with that she released him and pulled open cupboards and draws finding everything she needed, Stiles questioned her if she wanted something and she would say yes or no. She found the tweezers and finally, the saw. She placed that on the table and Stiles took a step back.

"You have got to be kidding me, that won't actually work will it?" he asked and she shrugged preparing Derek's arm and ignoring the fact that he had such a lovely torso. The blood poisoning had spread and the protruding dark veins were almost covering every inch of his lower arm, travelling their way up his bicep. A very lovely bicep at that, but she had to keep her focus. She cleaned the area of blood and quickly disinfected the area. She slipped the tweezers in and bit her bottom lip. This would hurt him a lot. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked up at him as he stared at his arm and then her in a confused manner before back down at his arm,

"What are you waiting for?" he asked and she decided it was now or never:

"Well, I always pictured that the first time I would see you shirtless working out for me," she commented and his head shot to hers, eyes wide as she pulled the bullet out and pressed a large wad of gauze on the wound as he growled in pain, leaning forward, his eyes flashing that neon blue once more. One hand pushing down heavily on the wound, the other still holding the tweezers, she stared at the bullet before putting it on the side, "Stiles throw that all away and start cleaning up. We can't have whatever that is injuring the animals." She ordered and, with a stunned expression, he did as she asked no questions asked.

Alexis placed her hand on Derek's forehead and the raging temperature hadn't ceased at all and she sighed wearily. It was technically too late because the poison was already in his blood stream and there was nothing she could do about it until Scott arrived. With her free hand, her fingers delicately ran over the dark veins. He jerked his arm slightly and she looked up in curiosity.

"I-it tickles." He commented and she smiled, the hand going to the side of his face,

"Are you sure about... last resort?" she asked, they were oblivious to the muttering Stiles as he quickly cleaned round the area she had directed him to.

"When the infection reaches my heart, I'll be dead." He breathed and she sighed,

"You know, positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles commented as Alexis started tying the blue elastic around his arm above the infection.

"It's going to hurt like hell," she warned and he nodded, dead set on this before a wave of nausea took over him and he leaned as far away from Alexis as possible and threw up a sickly dark liquid (almost black in colour). Unfortunately it was near Stiles.

"Oh my god what the hell is that?" Stiles whined as he jumped back,

"My body trying to heal itself, you have to do it now." Derek was out of breath and he leaned forward to rest on her shoulder. She looked to Stiles with an apologetic smile as she pushed the saw towards him.

"I need to hold him down, I'll heal if it hurts him too much." She explained and he held the saw like it was a foreign object.

"Why do vets even have one of these!" he shrieked and Derek sat up and grabbed Stiles by the collar dragging him down and near him,

"Either you do as she says and cut of my arm or I'll rip your head off," he threatened, his eyes shifting into that beautiful blue colour, Stiles almost whimpered,

"Alright! Oh my god! Sold! I'll do it! Totally! I'll do it!" he tried to get out of Derek's iron grip. Derek released him and Alexis walked round Derek's stall and he spun round weakly so his injured arm was actually on the table. She smiled, trying to look confident for him and he used his good arm to pull her over and he hid his head in her collar bone. She placed a hand around him and gave Stiles a confused look.

"Do it Stiles." Derek commanded and Stiles hesitated. Alexis placed her other hand on the back of Derek's head and she felt the pressure of his fingers as they started to dig into her back. He was scared.

"Oh my god," Stiles muttered and tested the drill before gagging a little bit at the thought,

"Come on Stiles," Alexis encouraged and he brought the drill to Derek's arm in a place he thought correct and looked up to Alexis for confirmation. She nodded and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he lifted the blade slightly and switched it on. Alexis was trying hard to not hyperventilate and keep her breathing calm for Derek as he clutched onto her tightly, looking away from it.

"Here we go," Stiles said more for himself than for Derek when Alexis heard Scott call out for him,

"Stiles stop!" she shouted loosening her grip on Derek and sagging into his hold, "Scott's here." She whispered to Derek and he relaxed instantly and she felt a sigh on her skin. It sent shivers down her spin and she had to clench her jaw.

"What the hell are you doing!" Scott shouted at seeing Stiles with the drill to Derek's arm,

"Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares," Stiles had never seemed to grateful to see Scott and Alexis gave him a 'thank god you're here' smile. He gave her a funny look when she realised she was still in Derek's hold and she tensed up before taking a step away.

"Did you get it?" she asked and he hand Derek the bullet who looked at it, she recognised the way his eyes struggled to keep focus and went straight for him as he dropped it and fell on her. She underestimated his weight as she collapsed on the floor. She heard Scott shrieked about losing the bullet, but she was too busy trying to slap Derek into consciousness and ignore the fact that her ass was in a lot of pain right now!

With Stiles trying to slap Derek awake and panicking that he wasn't breathing and Scott shouting about not being able to reach it, she had to close her eyes and release a deep breath sending out calming waves. Instantly Stiles had stopped what he was doing, Scott was now silent and the Dogs had stopped their barking. When she opened her eyes she stared Stiles in the eyes, "Punch him." She stated and he winced muttering on how he wished Derek won't kill him for this. She looked at Scott to see he hand the bullet between his two wolfy nails and she smiled as Derek was punched awake by Stiles.

"Help him off her!" Scott said and the two boys helped him up and Alexis sighed at the weight off of her and tried to climb up, off her sore derriere and in a navy blue silk wrap around. She muttered about never wearing dresses to look professional again. She was patting herself down when Derek started screaming out in pain and collapsed to the ground, she went to go to his side, but Scott stopped her and the three of them watch as the dark protruding veins disappeared and eventually, the wound heal. She was stunned and she stepped forward to hold a hand out. He took it and stood up. She automatically began sliding the piece of blue elastic down his arm.

"That was... AWESOME!" She heard Stiles and she rolled her eyes, _'wait till he sees what Angelic healing is like_' she muttered mentally.

"Are you okay?" she heard Scott asked and Alexis could only run her fingers over the bare skin where the infected wound had been literally seconds before.

"This shouldn't be medically possible," she heard herself mutter,

"Well except for the agonizing pain," he commented and looked at her the scowl leaving his face, she ran her hand up his arm where the protruding veins were, soft skin in their place. Her head shook slowly in disbelief. She may have seen healing before, but that fast, to that extent and being in the field she's in? It cannot be helped.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," she heard Stiles and smirked before releasing his arm and began to gather everything to put away.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott demanded, the adrenaline still running. Derek looked at him with a mix of disbelief and irritation and Alexis paused what she was doing to do the same, her shoulders dropping in disappointment, "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna trust them?" he asked, "You think they can help you?"

Scott shrugged, not getting the fact that they were obviously hunters, "Well why not?" he almost shouted, "They're a lot frigging nicer than you are!" Alexis sighed as she put the last thing away and rested her head in her hand. The night was _far_ from being over...

* * *

Alexis tried to relax in her seat as she drove towards to hospital, Derek in the passenger seat and Scott behind. It took five minutes of debating with Scott until she compelled him to shut the hell up and do as he is told. He was still sulking with her about that even though she had a valid argument. To able to get into the ward they want to, she needs to be there with her card. Not to mention when Jennifer gets involved.

They followed her through the wards, she was wearing her white coat from the school still and her I.D badge was in her bag so she was able to slip it on. They avoided Melissa's work station and finally got to the twenty four hour care ward. A nurse she liked was on front,

"Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe not see me and Derek visit his uncle, we got news," she smiled, her hand discreetly out behind her and signalled to Derek. She felt Derek take a step towards her and wrap an arm around her shoulders with a smile.

"Your brother?" she nudged her head in Scott's direction and Alexis just laughed,

"He was staying round mine and he came along for the ride." She smiled brightly and the nurse squealed a little before she allowed them to go passed. She held her hand out for Scott, but he refused to take in and followed behind the 'happy couple'. Once in Alexis looked down the hallway and stepped out the door to check his vitals while Derek and Scott spoke.

"Alex?" she heard Scott call and the put the clipboard away and walked in. Peter was still in his chair... Normally he would be in bed by now, "T-this is the guy you visit... isn't it." He asked her and she slowly nodded. She saw how Peter's eyes flickered up to hers and the tug on his lips, she smiled brightly and waved.

"What are you three doing in here?" Jennifer's voice came from behind and she spun round to see the red-head smirk, "Really Alexis?"

"We're just leaving Jennifer; I wanted to give Peter some good news in hopes for his recovery." She lied and Derek grabbed her hand as if on que.

"Well you know the rules, _out_." They scarpered and on the way, the kinder nurse shouted that she tried and Alexis blew a kiss her way with a wink as they sped up their pace.

* * *

Melissa was about to be done for the evening and made her way to her lockers when something caught her eye: Scott, Alexis and someone else leaving, Alexis holding hands with this someone. She bit her lip as she tried not to smile. The thoughts of Alexis having a boyfriend at long last filled her mind...

* * *

**So how did I do with 'The Magic Bullet'? Does Alexis fit in nicely to the story? What about Derek eh? Such a meanie for pinning Twilight to the lockers like that! xP  
**

**That button below is demanding you to click it.  
Go on.  
Surely it's tempting?  
One little review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!  
What have you been thinking of the second series so far? I love hearing from you.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

Now that Scott was working with Derek, Alexis saw almost nothing of him and the McCall residence started to give her that sense of unease again. The worst part was an eyeliner that had been left out was used on her compact mirror in her handbag. A small spiral like drawing was done and there have been nights where Suki would growl warningly at the window. So of course, Alexis was losing sleep again.

She has had no energy to visit the hospital or go out. The worst part was she was meeting up with old friends that night. So the best things for her to do were drink lots of coffee throughout the day and then get slaughtered. She had made an agreement with Scott to pick her up when she was done and ready to go home in exchange for those times he borrowed her car. It was a low one, but he agreed. (She then promised him an out in a lesson so he can sleep or do homework, whatever suited him really)

Her hair was in a messy bun to keep the curls in that she had done last night. Melissa had to take over at some point because Alexis had burned herself a couple of times. Of course those burns had healed now, but Melissa doesn't know this.

Melissa was saying that she was getting concerned for her daughter missing sleep again and was going to see if she could get her a sleeping agent. Alexis wasn't keen on the idea, but there was only so much camomile tea did! Alexis had tried different things to help her sleep throughout the night, but something would wake her up, whether it was an Alpha call or something in her room! That gut feeling was telling her she had to spill the beans, but she was slightly fearful about it. Her gut was saying yes! But every bone in her body was screaming no! Alexis normally went with her gut instinct, but this time she couldn't.

Her head fell in her hands as she got nowhere with her work and Joyce walked in and paused, "You not looking good Alexis..." she commented and Alexis spun round to face her,

"Thanks Joyce," she spoke dryly and Joyce shook her head,

"No, go home, I'll cover you today and tomorrow. I know all this training shit is hard." And since Alexis first met her, Joyce gave her a smile. She was stunned before stuttering thanks and packing away her stuff and leaving. When she closed the office door, she walked down the corridor before leaning on one of the lockers in shock. She had to allow the fact that her fake boss was nice to her, gave her today and tomorrow off and _then_ smiled at her process.

"Shit I'm not well..." she muttered and placed a hand on her warm forehead and her head fell back against the lockers, her eyes fluttered closed as she rested them for a second. Maybe a minute if she was lucky.

A hand on her shoulder had her jumping a mile in the air, her hand covering her mouth to stop her from shrieking. It was Derek Hale. A hand over her heart she waited for it to calm as he smirked at her. Her head was tilted to the side and she was biting her bottom lip as she tried to think _why_ Derek was here but nothing came.

"Scott's not here..." she muttered quietly and he chuckled. She gave him an alibi of being sick and would tell Melissa if asked.

"I wasn't here for Scott," he said and she slowly nodded about to ask why before he cut her off, "I had to check some things out."

"Twilight," she sighed knowing about last night with the video store and Jackson, "It only happened last night, couldn't have waited a bit longer? Or you know, ask me to question him?" she asked and he arched a brow,

"You're not exactly in any shape at the moment are you?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him before sighing and her whole body just sagged in exhaustion.

"You have no idea," she muttered and she finally pushed herself off the lockers to get her keys out her pocket when she realised something, Scott had them and he was skipping today. She had to laugh at this before sighing. She turned to face him and he had a knowing smile, waiting for the question, "You don't think you could... give me a ride?" she asked and he nodded and she sighed in relief, "thank you."

In the car, her stuff on the back seat, she had instantly relaxed. The smell of the car, the hum of the engine... She just felt safe in there with him driving.

"Have you not been sleeping?" he asked and she forced her eyes open to roll her head and look at him with a sheepish smile.

"Nope," she replied and he faced the road again,

"How come?" if she was sitting up, her head would have tilted in confusion at his curiosity?

"I can't explain it," she smiled softly and he smiled,

"Try me," he rested a hand on hers for a second before it returned to the wheel. She tried not to think about it, but... _why would he do that?_

"It started at my home. Suki would be restless in the evening and I would feel so tired, but restless, uncomfortable as if there was something... not right. Eventually I swear I was going crazy, with things moving or disappearing and then re-appearing in different places. I grew almost... scared of my home so I stayed back at Scott's, but the past few days it's been happening again," She explained and sighed, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders for a bit, "but all of the sleep loss is now catching up with me more so than ever with an exam coming."

He was silent as he drove and she eventually fell asleep. Derek was unsure of what to do then. He knew her keys were with Scott so she couldn't get into his, but she had also explain she wasn't comfortable in her own home so he didn't want to just leave her there without her dog. She might just kill him. Not that he was afraid of her, but she could be pretty vicious when she wanted to be...

He sighed as he took the turning for the mansion...

* * *

She found herself not feeling particularly comfortable, smelling a lot of dust, mothballs, mud and Charcoal? Opening her eyes she found herself in the last place she ever expected to be: Derek Hale's place. Her face said it all as she sat up a blanket falling off of her. She was still wearing her work dress, a dress that she of course regretted. The black bodice had a sweetheart neckline with that 'wrap round effect', the rest of the dress was of a grey cotton material that was tight around the waist and the pencil skirt travelled down to the knee. She noticed her heels next to the sofa and the blanket was actually her white jacket. She tilted her head to the side and looked around the room. No Derek.

"Derek?" she called out and there was silence. Admittedly, she felt refreshed, much better but... she was alone in a... burned down mansion?

Alexis swung her legs round to sit up properly and leaned forward to grab her heels when Derek walk in the door, black t-shirt clinging. He had obviously been on a run. He smiled softly and she returned it sheepishly,

"Was I..." she began to ask but had to avert her eyes realising she _fell asleep in Derek's car!_ Poor guy obviously had no idea what to do and brought her to his home. Admittedly, she didn't want to be in any of her houses, but that wasn't the point.

"No," he replied and she sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, that doesn't happen." she began and stood up and he laughed,

"It doesn't matter; do you want to go home now?" he asked and she seemed to shift on the spot as she thought about it and immediately hated the idea, "You can stay here, I don't mind." The look he was giving her was genuine and she smiled her silent thanks.

"Do you think I could, you know," she pointed at her dress, "change?" he arched a brow at her and she waved her hands, "I have clothes in my bag." She spoke quickly and he nodded, turning round and leaving the house. She took a few steps further towards the door and he walked in with her things and her eyes widened,

"You might want your shoes back on, not exactly clean here." He suggested and walked past her and placed her stuff on the sofa. She nodded and moved past him to slip on her heels. Stupid high ones, she is just never going to learn and continue the moaning about heels.

He walked away to leave her to rummage and she pulled out a pair of her comfy jeans and a thin grey V-neck t-shirt. It was comfy and simple. Folded in her arms she spun round to find a shirtless Derek and kept her face cool and he pointed towards to a room the other side of the stairs and she smiled going in the direction, when she was out of his eye sight, she was able to catch a glimpse of him doing pull ups and she had to shake her head with an amused and continue on to the room.

When she found it she shut the door and thanked god there was some natural light in there still. Leaning on the door she wondered what the hell she was doing. She rubbed her face, carefully to not smudge her make-up and stared at her cracked reflection in the mirror in front. What was she doing here? She knew he was essentially harmless to her, but if Scott found out who knows. There was no denying she found Derek to be attractive. '_He does have a lovely body and exquisite bum..._' she thought and flushed before shaking her head and unzipping the dress at her side...

* * *

Once change into her normal clothes, she pulled hair tie out of her hair and shook it, scrunching it into place when she heard a growl and then loud crashing noises. Her brow arched and she shook her head slipping on her trainers when she heard a man almost scream and she dropped everything coming out of the door and sneaking round to the stairs, being careful to not be seen or heard.

"You have company? Is she still here?" she heard a female voice ask and he growled, but the thing that shocked her was the sound of electricity and a body hitting the ground. Pressing her back to the stairs, she snuck a look to see Derek convulsing and pulling himself on the sofa before turning to the female figure. He jumped up at her and she used her baton to... electrocute him! He fell closer to her and she had to bite her lip pressing her back to the wall of the stairs again.

"Come on, I'd like to meet her!" he voice was full of amusement as Alexis bit her lip, that gut feeling tell her to stay there, "So she's studying to become a doctor? Never thought you would go for that type, you know the quiet smart type," she heard him growl again and the sound of the baton hitting him, sending electric shocks into his body yet again and she clenched her jaw, "Now I wonder if she's still here or she ran off before we arrive?"

"I'm still here," she called out and stepped round and into the room. Derek was still convulsing on the floor and her eyes widened before they travelled to the baton.

"Oh she's pretty, little bit lazy on the style, but pretty," she commented and Alexis arched a brow in confusion, "oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myse-" she started,

"I would rather you didn't." Alexis cut her off and the female leaned back, an impressed smile on her face,

"Oh she's got a mouth on her, definitely a keeper," the tone of her voice freaked Alexis out and she swallowed a lump in her throat,

"Run..." she heard Derek say to her and she shook her head,

"Oh _and_ she's stubborn, I like her. Makes this fun," she grinned and prepared herself, the baton ready. Alexis remained silent as she tilted her head at the woman, "You don't want to fight any more?" she pouted and moved her baton towards Derek,

"No!" Alexis shouted out and the woman smiled. Alexis slowly dropped her hand,

"Maybe you should do what he says you know, something bad might happen," she suggested with a cocky grin, "run along now," she waved her hand in a dismissive fashion and Alexis just laughed out loud.

"Wow, just... wow," she commented and grinned crossing her arms, "I have to say, I am thoroughly disappointed. I don't suppose you're Argent are you not?" the blonde arched a brow before smiled nodding her head and Alexis just laughed, "Then yep, I'm disappointed. I mean I've had worse hunters after me, but you, you're just a sadistic Bi-" the blonde hair woman flew at her and Alexis spun round to avoid the baton and kicked her into the door, lowering her knees, parting her legs and bringing her arms up and ready.

The woman didn't stop as she charged at her once more and Alexis had to duck under the blast, but she was fast and the electric shots hit the exposed skin on her back, sending shocks all up her spine. The shock was massive and she collapsed to the ground, rolling onto her back feeling her body shut down from the sudden electrical shock. '_How much electricity is that!_' her mind screamed and her body convulsed. The blonde took a step closer to her and placed the baton tip on her stomach before releasing the electricity. Within seconds her body couldn't take it any more, all organ functions just giving up and eventually her heart stopped.

Kate stepped back seeing the lifeless body laying there in front of her, the occasional jerk from left over electricity and she pouted, "Oh no... She didn't make it," She spun round to Derek who was still convulsing from the shocks of electricity coursing through his veins, "she couldn't handle nine hundred thousand volts it seems."

* * *

Being dead was a weird feeling for Alexis. She thought she would find herself at the pearly white gates, or something to do with the whole... being an angel, but instead she just found herself in a white room sitting cross legged on a fluffy carpet.

"Hello?" she asked and looked up in front of her to see one of those sliding windows with the blind down. She slowly stood up and made her way over to it, she couldn't hear anything. The room was eerily silent. Knocking on the window the blind shot up and a woman, dressing in a forties nurse outfit, was sat there giving Alexis her full attention.

"Hello dear," she had a soft voice, and not the annoying kind, the kind that genuinely cared; "Now you're early. Very early in fact, let me get your file up." She smiled and typed away on a computer and Alexis felt her head tilt to the side, "Ah! Oh... Guardian to Scott McCall, let's see... oh, well that'll be changing soon. He's a werewolf now is he not?"

"H-he is..." she muttered, not sure if that was the right thing to say and the woman tapped away on the keys in front before she nodded,

"Oh dear... that's not good; well this semi-death will create problems for you, more abilities will become apparent, your wings may-"

"Wings? No way!" Alexis had cut the woman off who laughed and bobbed her head,

"Yeah, you get them, your empathy will be stronger, as will the stunning so be careful with that... hmm, oh! Have you been able to heal yet?" she asked and Alexis flushed before shaking her head, "Ah, but it says here you will do soon! Besides, just being around people helps a natural healing process you know, your Mr. Hale, well depending on your mood and when you touch him, he heals a little faster than normal, oh... _oh_ I shouldn't have said that." Her hand covered her mouth as Alexis tried to process the lot, "Oh no, I may have to use amnesia dust..."

"No, please don't, I would like to remember this..." she asked and the woman looked around her before nodding and a sudden deep beat could be heard and the woman smiled softly,

"Well it's time for you to wake up dear!" she smiled brightly and Alexis took a step back,

"Wait what? N-no! I have more questions!" she exclaimed, but the nurse just continued to smiled sweetly,

"Sorry dear, our times up, maybe if you get lucky we can meet again, bye bye now!" and with that the woman pulled the blind down,

"No! You can't leave me just like that! What's wrong with Scott being a werewolf! What's wrong with Mr. Hale!" she smashed her fists up against the window as the lights grew brighter and it was so blindingly bright she had to cover her eyes before she fell into darkness. There was no sound at first but then a slow beating could be heard. It was very slow and steady and it gradually got faster till she finally recognised what it was: Her heartbeat.

* * *

Alexis had been placed on the couch once more, her stuff thrown on the floor. When Kate discovered she was 'human' she practically ran out of there with her lackey's. Though he was still twitching ever so slightly from the shocks, there was some form of control back in his body, whereas Alexis's was perfectly still.

Staying where he was, he rested his head forward, listening in very carefully, waiting her heart to beat. She said she could heal and was an angel so it was only a matter of time. He remained there, not moving, even when the sun set, he kept listening in and waiting for that vital beat of the heart to happen.

He was about to lose hope as time continued on when it happened. He almost thought he went crazy when it didn't happen again so soon but there was a beat. Then another one was sensed by his hearing, then another and another and another until there was a steady rhythm of heart beats.

She shot up, hand on her chest and gasping for oxygen, he had an arm behind supporting her back, and he spoke to her to get her to calm down but none of it was actually calculated as she stared at the dark surroundings, forcing the much desired oxygen into her body.

After hyperventilating for what felt like forever, she slowly lied back and tried to calm her breathing. Rolling her head to looked round to see a concerned Derek and everything snapped into place as she remembered what happened. Alexis shot up once more and round, her hands on Derek's torso,

"Are you alright? Did you heal okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" she asked straight away lifting an arm and scanning for a bullet wound or electricity burns.

"So... you are dead for a nice portion of today and when you wake up the first thing you think about is if I am alright?" he asked and she rolled her eyes pressing her fingers to his wrist as she check his pulse.

"Nine hundred thousand volts were running through your system Derek," she explained her fingers running softly over his skin as she inspected it before he grasped her wrists and pushed them away from his body, he kept a soft grip of them.

"I'm alright," he explained and she froze, slowly nodding at the soft tone he used, his ocean eyes were glazed over and she never noticed just _how_ beautiful his normal eye colours were...

"O-okay," she whispered and gulped from the sudden feeling in her stomach. He released her wrists and they dropped to her lap before he brought his hand forward to push hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. His eyes flickered from her lips, back to her eyes and she almost stuttered, feeling her heart practically doing gallops in her chest. That cannot be good so soon after waking up after _dying_.

His hand hadn't moved from her hair and she stared at him, watching as he mentally fought with himself over his next move. She knew what she _wanted_ to happen, there was no use hiding that fact, but her mind just kept shouting why she should stop this right now: he's a were wolf (Beta to be exact), he could become an Alpha, there's sudden history between Scott and them, she barely knows him etc.

She blinked and felt his hand slide down her hair, slowly dropping down to his sides, and she felt her heart suddenly skip from the tingling sensation his hand in her hair caused her. She was frozen to the spot, scared that if she moved, something would happen and if she didn't move, something would happen. No matter what it was she did something was going to happen and right then and there she was clueless.

She licked her lips in her nerves and her bottom lip stuttered as she thought about saying something when she felt his hand slide round to the back of her neck and pushed her slightly forward as he pressed his lips softly again hers.

His lips were warm, soft even as they caressed hers and her heart was beating so fast she didn't know what to do. Her hands landed on his shoulders and she pulled away a fraction, breathing and trying to calm that damn heart. She slowly opened her eyes to see his wide and completely vulnerable and she froze. That was new.

Alexis had kisses before, she even had the whole 'first love' (or so she thought), but that was it. Apart from kissing, that was all she knew. She still had butterflies in her stomach and that tingling sensation in her lips, all of this was new to her. Even with her heart beating a mile and minute, she felt calm, maybe even excited.

They had been staring at each other for a while and her mind was just racing. She knew there was some bizarre connection with Derek, but because of everything going down, she did what she normally does and ignored it to the best of her abilities. Now that's not saying that she hadn't acknowledged this fact. The other night with the magic bullet, the way he held her, the shivers he sent down her spine when he realised he didn't have to have his arm chopped off and just... being around him. It never felt awkward even though it probably should have.

One of her hands caressed his cheek as she felt a smile on her lips and rested her forehead against his, releasing a sigh, her heart finally beating normally. His car smelt of him she realised as her eyes fluttered shut. She was able to fall asleep and feel at total ease because of him. Her thumb stroke the stubble on his cheek as she leaned forward to press her lips against his and she could tell he was happy by the way he responded. His free arm wrapped round her back and pulled her onto his lap. The hand that was caressing his cheek had slid round to tangle itself in the back of his hair and she relished in the fact that it was soft.

His arm just wrapped around her waist to pull her into him as much as possible before she felt his hands just roam around her sides and back. Anywhere his hands touched sent waves down to the pits of her stomach.

Eventually, Alexis had to break away from his lips to breath and she rested her head against his. His hands had finally rested at her hips as he tried to settle his breathing also. She sat back to look at him and saw he looked at ease, smiling genuinely and she loved it. _'He should smile so much more'_ her thoughts echoed and she was about to say something when her phone went off, vibrating and she frowned leaning away to her back to pull it out and saw it was Scott.

"Oh shit," was all she could say when she jumped up and answered it, "H-Hey Scott,"

"Hey, just checking up on when you want picking up," he said and she bit her lip, trying to not laugh nervously, she paused for a second and stuttered, "How wasted are you?" he then asked and she laughed,

"Oh you have no idea, don't worry about it, just get home and sleep okay?" she then smiled and then hung up, looking at the missed calls and messages from concerned friends. She released a long fed up breath and ran a hand through her hair before turning to see Derek pulling on a white T-shirt. She couldn't help the pout, but gave him a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she noticed he was fidgeting slightly,

"I think so," she took a step closer, tucking her phone in her jean pocket, she noted he was a step closer as well, "And you?"

"Well, there's no denying I've been better," he has a small smile and she instantly relaxed, "but I'm okay,"

"So what now?" she asked as she spun round to pick up her stuff, "Because as great as that was, is this really wise?" she had placed her bag and books on the sofa and he had crossed his arms. When she looked to face him he shrugged, the smile had gone and the mask was back, her face fell, "I just..." she sighed and fell onto the sofa to sit, "with Full moon a week away and this whole ordeal with the Alpha, Scott..."

He was crouching in front of her and bringing her face up to face his with his finger and thumb, gripping her cheek softly, "I think I can handle it." He had the smile on again and she felt her body relax as she leaned forward to rest her head against this.

"Scott's going to try and kill you when he finds out," she smiled and felt him chuckle,

"I like you said 'try',"

"Dude, let's not deny the fact that you've been a wolf all your life, you know your stuff," She leaned forward to peck his lips after he had laughed, "So how about dinner?" she sat back and he arched a brow at her, "I've not eaten today... I think I should after... well you know...oh." her face fell as she remembered that she had indeed died, and though it was vague, she remembered some vital bits.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked and she lifted her hand to stare at it,

"Things with me will start changing soon apparently..." she said and scrunched the back of her hair, "I don't remember much though..." she closed her eyes as she tried to remember more of the white room, but the more she thought about it, the harder it was to regain that memory.

"What happened?" Derek asked and she shook her head,

"I actually can't remember very well... It was definitely weird though," shrugged before jumping up and grabbing her stuff and helping Derek take it out to his car. She even remembered to pick up her clothes from that little bathroom. During the drive back to hers, Derek would hold her hand and she just relaxed in the chair feeling totally relaxed...

* * *

**Hope everyone is in character!  
So... How do you think the two will fare? What about Scott and Stiles's reactions? Or will Alexis be a sneaking girl?  
Let me know x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

"Come on, I just want to find a pair of new earrings, I won't be five minutes," Alexis pouted as Scott stood there with the shopping bags in his hands, not impressed. She had helped him do the grocery shopping for Melissa, something they used to do frequently.

"Every time Alex," he muttered and she grinned, "I'm going to wait at the car." She laughed and nodded and looked at the store in front,

"Oh! We're on level five!" she called out, but he never made a sign to show he heard. She figured he would know anyway as she made her way into the store and straight to the accessory section. Spinning the station round, she scanned the various earrings and necklaces, bizarre trinkets and 'in fashion' items glittered in front of her before she froze on a pair of silver looking earrings: two angel wings. She felt her head tilt to the side as she ran her thumb over one of the wings...

"_Oh dear... that's not good; well this semi-death will create problems for you, more abilities will become apparent, your wings may-"_

"_Wings? No way!" Alexis had cut the woman off who laughed and bobbed her head..._

The wings dropped back from her fingers and she took a step away. _'What the hell was that?_' she asked herself trying to think back, _'was that a dream?' _

Alexis spun round and made her way back to her level. During the walk to the stair well, she would keep trying to remember where the hell that flashback came from, but all she would get was a white room with soft white carpet and... One of those sliding windows that goes into an office?

"Wings?" she heard herself mutter as a hand tried to feel her back. The sound of car alarms filled her ears and she ran down the stairs towards them. She ended up running into Level 3 and she pulled her phone out, and tried to find Scott's number. This would probably be the only time she would curse touch phones as she struggled to concentrate on running and finding the number. Almost skidding round a corner onto level two, she looked up just in time to see Derek slam Scott onto the bonnet of a random car.

That was when the frown took place on her face and she slipped the phone away to cross rest her hands on her knees to help catch her breath with an arched brow as Derek looked up to see her. She saw the small smirk on his face as he jumped off the car and helped Scott up. She was breathless from the running and running in heels were far more difficult than trainers and her calves were currently very unhappy with the sudden exercise!

"What?" she heard Scott mutter and Derek continued to make his way over, whether it was to her or to wherever his car was she didn't know. Scott had finally came to his senses and jumped off the car to catch up with Derek, who still had the smirk on his face, "What the hell was that!" Scott exclaimed and Alexis sighed, turning on her heal and walking back to where the entrance door was.

"I said I was going to teach you, I didn't say when," he replied and she bit her lip. Ever since the kiss, Derek had seen her the past evenings. A: it helped her relax in her home (She had finally moved back into her little home) and B: They enjoyed spending time together. Alexis also enjoyed the snuggling and kissing part, how she never made time for that before was now beyond her.

"You scared the crap outta me!"

"Not yet," Derek said after a pause and she had to clench her jaw so prevent her from snorting. She spun round and looked to Scott,

"Where's the bags?" she asked and he paused, still following behind Derek,

"Up a level, I was fast though right?" he had more attention on Derek and she had to roll her eyes,

"Not fast enough,"

"But the car alarm thing was smart right?"

"Till your phone rang,"

"And until CCTV sees that." Alexis's eyes narrowed at him before spinning round and making her way up another level. So much hate was towards the boys right now.

"Yeah but that was... I mean," And Scott was struggling with his excuses, "Would you just stop! Please?"

Alexis poked her head round the corner before she felt a vibrating in her pocket, pulling her phone out, she saw it was Melissa. She arched a brow before answering and pressing it to her ear, walking so she could see if Scott was alright and the two won't get into another fight. They were terrible really, almost like kids.

"Hey mum," she smiled and leaned against the wall,

"So, I haven't had the chance to ask you this and since I'm waiting for you two to get back, I rather ask you this now whilst Scott can't hear you," she started and Alexis felt her brows knot together,

"Right... his birthday isn't for a while," she replied and Melissa's laugh chimed through the phone,

"I was thinking more for your sake he doesn't know," Alexis could practically _feel_ Melissa's grin,

"Okay, go on," she was being slightly cautious, Scott was still sore about Stiles's dad, he had gotten backed on by a car because a mountain lion was in the school's parking lot on parent teacher evening, whilst she had been with Derek...

"Well, if you think I haven't noticed your change in behaviour then I'm really disappointed in you," she began and Alexis chuckled, "So tell me, what's his name?"

"...What?" her brain froze at those three words Melissa had asked, '_what's his name?'_

"Come on now, I know there's a guy, is it Mark? He's such a sweet intern!" she gushed and Alexis was still stunned, how the hell had Melissa known? Mum's had psychic powers, obviously!

"It's not Mark... It's nothing to do with the hospital," she slowly replied, careful at how loud her voice was,

"Oh, so is it the guy who's dropped you home various times? I've seen him in the hospital with you a couple of times. If it's him, he's cute." She went on and Alexis swore her cheeks must be hot enough to fry an egg on.

That's when Derek threw Scott's phone against the wall and she yelped, jumping back, "Derek What the hell!" she shrieked and froze, looking at her phone, "Call you later mum."

She sighed as she hung up and slipped it back in her pocket and walked over to the shattered pile as Derek spoke about controlling anger and using it to change. She wasn't listening really, just staring at the expensive phone she helped Scott pick out a while back, and then bought as a present for him. Her bottom lip puckered out as she picked up what she could of it, specially the sim card.

"Why?" she heard herself whine quietly, the pieces in her hands. The thing that probably got to her the most was the fact that the phone wasn't cheap _and_ if someone broke _her_ phone she would have to back hand a hoe. Her phone was almost her _life_ and that wasn't being dramatic.

She sighed and noticed the boys weren't talking and she turned her head to see them staring at her. She took a moment, sucking in a breath, "We're going home, I've had enough of today," Her voice was slightly squeaky from her frustration and she bobbed her head before walking forward, placing the broken phone in Scott's hands before holding up the sim card, "I'm keeping this to find an old phone." And then she spun back round to march off. Scott and Derek shared a confused look before Derek just shrugged and walked off, hands in his pockets but an amused smirk on his face. Scott sighed and slowly began following his sister, today had started out to be good and now he had no phone.

* * *

Alexis was closing the curtains in her bedroom when she heard her front door close. Suki hadn't barked which told her that it was Derek. The second thing that told her it was Derek was when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. If it wasn't for the fact that she was really comfy and warm, she would pull away.

"I'm not happy with you," she muttered and he chuckled,

"Let me guess, I went too far?" he asked and she crossed her arms on top of his,

"I bought him that," she muttered and he squeezed,

"She's a distraction," he explained and she rolled her eyes before turned round and placing her hands on his chest as she leaned against him,

"I'm a distraction; I don't see you throwing your phone against a wall,"

"Have you seen me with a phone?"

"...No..." she paused before furrowing her brows at him in confusion, he had a small smile on his face and she just had to laugh before snuggling into his hold, "You're just weird." She felt his shoulders shake as he laughed.

She noticed a big change in Derek since, well you know, and it's that he's just more relaxed around her. He laughs some more and that serious face he tended to have a lot? Not when it was just them. He had it around Scott and Stiles because... Well she hasn't exactly told them and the fact that they weren't all smiles and pecks earlier shows he agrees with not telling them yet. At least, she assumed that because of the previous conversation...

She finally let him go and made her way to the kitchen to take a look in her fridge, Derek was in the living area giving Suki her much wanted love. She was always equally happy when she got attention, but that was because Suki loved attention all the time, not to mentions she loved going out on runs. Derek had taken her on one and when they came back, she had drunk a lot of water, scoffed her dinner and slept the night away (Alexis made the most of shirtless Derek then also).

"So... I remembered more to what happened the other day," Alexis started and switched the kettle on, she saw he had poked his head over the sofa, "Wings."

His sceptical arched brow said it all, "Wings?" he dead panned and she nodded,

"The woman had said my abilities will become 'more apparent' and my wings may do something because I cut her off after she said wings. I'm going to have wings then," she nodded and made the two of them a cup of tea, something she had him try and he liked. Match made in heaven! He liked tea!

"So you have more abilities?" he asked making his way over to the breakfast bar and she shrugged,

"I honestly have no idea, I can't heal, I can send a stun blast and I have a weird weak form of empathy, what's next? The ability to play the harp awesome?" she rolled her eyes, handing him a cup of tea and he laughed,

"Can you play the harp?" he asked and she shrugged,

"I don't own one," she frowned as she brought the mug to her lips,

"You're an Angel without a harp? Weird," He had a smirk on his lips and she narrowed her eyes at him before she felt that weak pulling sensation as the Alpha called on her, "What is it?"

She paused before shaking her head with a smile, "Nothing," she turned away to make her way over to the sofa as she tried to ignore it. The Alpha seemed to be either calling on her a lot, or there's more to this now. More to the connection maybe...

Derek had crouched in front of her, his drink long forgotten. She was curled up, staring at the blank television as her gut told her to stay where she was and her mind and heart was saying to be honest with Derek. She finally looked at him and his face was one of concern.

"I know there's something wrong when your heart stops like that before the rate rises," he explained with a soft tone and she smiled softly, resting a hand on his jaw and her thumb stroking his stubbly cheek,

"I lied," her hand dropped from his face and she put the tea on the table, "About the Alpha," for the first time in a while, she saw that serious face directed at her and a shiver ran down her spine, "There's a connected, though a fine thread, I can still feel when he calls for me."

"And you don't go." He stated and she nodded,

"Of course not, I'm petrified of what will happen," she brought her knees closer to her chest, "The worse thing is..." She tried to just blatantly ignore it, in fact, she hasn't been in the room since after she came back, afraid of it sinking in and scaring her out once more. She felt her eyes water at the thought of it, "he's been here."

Derek had paused before resting a hand on her thigh, his face turning soft, "He was why you left." She stated and she forced a smile, the tears vanishing at his warmth,

"You're why I'm back," she smiled before stretching her legs out and sitting on the edge of the couch so she could peck his lips, using a lot of energy to not just spend the rest of the night like that, "He's left a message in my spare room." She said and stood up with him,

"How long ago was this?" he asked as she guided him there, acting eerily calm, yet you could tell she was terrified by the iron grip on Derek's hand.

"When you helped me move back," she sighed, staring at the door in front, her free hand on the handle. She took a slow deep breath and opened the door.

Alexis's spare room wasn't large, just a fraction smaller than hers, enough for a double bed, a desk, small open door closet and chest of drawers. She kept it simple so the boys felt comfortable to stay there. On the mirror above the desk, there was a spiral like symbol, the sheets had been rumbled with claw marks slashing it open, feathers and mud over the floor and the desk had been thrown to the opposite side of the wall.

When Alexis had come home, Derek had to leave her for a while and she had gone to put something in the spare room, opening the door, seeing the window open and the room in that state. As if on auto-pilot, she walked through the room, closed and locked the window and made her way out, closing the door and the room from her mind.

Derek released her hand as he stared at the symbol, something catching his eye in the corner as he went a picked it up. A small photo of the Stiles, Scott and Alexis, muddy and looking a mess but with huge grins on their face was in the simple framing. Alexis would have smiled at the memory if it wasn't for the fact that it had been shredded by a claw.

"Maybe I rejected too many calls..." she muttered and the pulling sensation in her head felt stronger, her head shot up to the window, as if he was standing right there, but he wasn't. She slowly sat on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to get some form of idea on the Alpha's emotions...

Rage, hurt... determination, infatuation? She opened her eyes, the confusion evident on her face before her whole body stood on end, like it has done many times before when Scott was in genuine danger. She shot up and ran from the room and grabbing her car keys when the sensation stopped along with the Alpha's call.

"Alexis, what the hell?" Derek had shouted from the other side of the breakfast bar as she just placed her keys in front of her on the bar.

"The Alpha..." she paused as it was calculated in her mind, "I-I think he saw Scott...Or...was with him?"

"How do you know?" he asked, pulling his jacket on and she sighed,

"I have no idea," she ran a hand through her hair, "Do I even want to know what that Symbol means? What any of that means?" she asked, meeting him at the end of the breakfast bar, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest,

"You really don't." He said before pecking her head and releasing her before leaving.

Alexis sat on the sofa and picked up her still warm tea, looking at Suki, "I can never find something simple can I?" she asked and Suki's head tilted to the side and she barked making Alexis laugh, "Okay, you're simple in my life."

* * *

"Come on Stiles," Alexis put a hand on the boys shoulder, "there wasn't much he could do and your father is fine."

"You only know that because you got yourself involved," he had pursed his lips and she arched a brow,

"And why would I not? Stiles, he's _like_ a father to me, of course I would," she had a small smile on her face and he had to nod,

"I'm not angry at you, but... I'm still angry at Scott," he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, Alexis smiled at his stubborn attitude,

"He'll want his Yoda back soon," she pulled him into a hug before spinning him round and pushing him off to lesson.

Alexis was used to this. The boys were like an old married couple when they argued. Stiles would strop like a little old woman until her husband (Scott) would buy her flowers and apologise. She had an idea that Scott would explain about going to Derek for help (The flowers and apology) and Stiles would not be able to resist finding out more information and then the two would be right again! It was only a matter of time. The longest time they hadn't spoken for was a weekend and that was because they weren't in lessons together.

Alexis stretched in her as she finished the paper work of today, stock check. The nurses office had a nice range of equipment for a high school, but if someone falls down or gets a 'boo boo' in sport, they tend to get sent straight to the hospital in an ambulance. Alexis has far more training in seeing a separated shoulder or a sprained ankle.

* * *

At lunch, the boys had joined her in the office in Scott's attempt to avoid Allison. She wasn't happy with it, yet thrilled because she missed spending time with them. If only it was like normal and not based on Stiles's becoming Scott's Yoda. Yeah, they had they bizarre start wars banter about it. Alexis was just disappointed in herself for completely understanding it.

"So what's the plan? Get him angry?" she asked Stiles shrugged,

"Something like that, I haven't got the full plan yet, but it may involve some sneaking and hoping the force is strong within me." He took a chunk of apple in mid-thought and Alexis laughed, Star wars references were going to happen all day it seems.

"Is it going to get you both in trouble?" she asked,

"If we get caught," Stiles replied honestly,

"Will I need to be there?"

"Most likely,"

"Oh God, you're going to get revenge as well," her lips had pursed at the way he had frowned at Scott before grinning at her.

"What? What do you mean revenge?" Scott questions, pouting like a little puppy and Alexis sighed,

"When is your free?" she asked and Stiles stood up, grabbing his stuff,

"Now, meet me on the field soon!" he left the office and Alexis turned to Scott, who now looked worried,

"I'm not going to like this am I?" he asked and she leaned forward, a hand on his shoulder,

"I do not doubt this, Bro."

* * *

When Alexis finally made it to the field, Stiles was taping Scott's hands round his back and she had to roll her eyes walking over.

"Just remember to not get angry!" he said and she crossed her arms, "Keep an eye on this will you please?" he handed a phone to her and she arched a brow,

"Where?"

"Borrowed,"

"From who?" he paused and looked away sheepishly as he scooped a ball up in the net,

"Coach," she laughed out loud then watched him relax as if it was some form of approval,

"Dude, you'll be so dead if he catches you," she snorted and Stiles pressed a button on the phone, he set it up so Alexis could keep an eye on Scott's heart rate, wondering how this would work. Scott seemed to have a similar idea muttering on if this seems like such a good idea and she smirked.

"Good luck Bro!" she called out with thumbs up as Stiles threw the first ball; it hit his stomach, the next on his jaw. Stiles reminded him about staying calm and she had to laugh at this.

"You shouldn't be laughing! You're a nurse!" Scott called out and Alexis just cackled, a hand on her stomach,

"Dude, you'll be fine, now take the hits like a man," she grinned making Stiles laugh before he threw another,

"I think my aim is getting better," he grinned and first bumped Alexis,

"Oh I wonder why!" Scott called over and her head dropped back on her shoulders in laughter before she looked down at his heart rate, she nudged Stiles and he nodded, throwing another one Scott's way.

"Keep calm man! Don't get Angry!" he called over and Alexis looked at him full on, holding back on using her calming waves. The hits kept going and sometimes Alexis had to wince and look away, shaking her head.

"Damn Stiles, you'll be on the field in no time," she laughed and he grinned,

"Why did we not think of this before?" he asked and threw a few more until Scott had enough and fell forward asking for a break for a minute. Alexis's eyes fell onto the phone and she showed Stiles; his heart rate kept building up faster, "Scott?" Stiles asked and they took a step forward.

Scott ripped the tape from his wrists and slammed his fists onto the ground. Alexis's hand shot in the air in the direction of him, but Stiles's grabbed her wrist as he showed her the heart rate lowering. Her hand dropped and she felt her shoulders sag in relief before they made her way over to him. Stiles crouched down and Scott rolled to his side,

"Scott? You started to change?" Alexis crouched and placed her hand on Scott's shoulder and he smiled, relaxing before slowly sitting up, he must be bruised all over right now.

"From anger... It was more than that," he tried to described what was going on during the change, "The angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger then, Derek's right." Stiles deduced and Alexis felt her face frown,

"So not healthy," she muttered

"I can't be around Allison," Scott then stated and she shared a look with Stiles,

"Because she makes you happy?" he asked and he shook his head,

"Because she makes me weak," his head fell to the ground and Alexis shook her head,

"Nope, not accepting that." She said and grabbed Scott's wrist and pulled him up to stand, he didn't have his full balance as the two gave her a confused look,

"You're not accepting that she makes me weak?" Scott asked and she nodded,

"There's more to it, there has to be. I mean, werewolves get together and have kids, if they didn't Derek wouldn't have been here looking for his _sister_ now would he?" she explained and Stiles considered this as they made their way off the field, clueless to the fact that Jackson had watched the whole ordeal and worse: When Alexis's hand rose, he swore a light was flickering within her grasp...

"Okay, so what if werewolves can only be with werewolves?" Stiles suggested and Alexis rolled her eyes,

"Ugh, so dark ages," she groaned and Stiles shook his head,

"You weren't even around for the dark ages so how would you know?" he questioned and she paused,

"I just think that there's more to this whole Allison and de-wolfifying Scott," she shrugged and they stopped outside the lockers,

"I don't know guys," Scott sighed, seemingly giving up already, "The facts are there, whenever Allison is involved and I'm turning, I stop."

"Well then maybe then you can stay away from her for a few days, you know, test it out," Stiles suggested,

"But is it a few days or forever?" he asked and Stiles shared a look with Alexis before sighing and rolling his eyes,

"You know this whole women make you weak thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me, it's probably just part of the learning process," he stated and Alexis patted Stiles's back before muttering she had to get back to her job. The boys waved before making their way into the locker room.

"You've seen Derek right? The guy is totally alone," Scott explained putting his stuff in his area, "What if I can never be around her again?"

"Well if you're not dead that could be a good thing," Stiles said, watching his friend rest his head on his caged locker,

"I'd rather be dead," he muttered and Stiles felt something snapped in his head before holding it back for the benefit of his friend,

"Alright you're not going to end up like Derek, we'll figure this out? You me and Alexis, okay?" Scott seemed to agree with this as he grabbed his back pack,

"Do you ever get the feeling that Alexis sides with Derek a lot?" he asked and Stiles nodded,

"Eh, she's a chick, maybe she's got the hots for him," he shrugged making Scott cringed,

"No... She said he's not her type. Besides, she said the only guys in her life is us," he rolled his eyes and Stiles laughed,

"She needs to get out more and stop playing video games with us."

"Let's get out of here, something smells in here," Scott pulled his hood on and Stiles laughed,

"In a boy's locker room? Really?" he asked sarcastically and Scott shook his head with a smile,

"No not that, more like something's rotting."

* * *

Alexis was just packing away her gauzes from a previous student when someone knocked on her door. She spun round to see Jackson, looking worse for wear, leaning on the frame and Allison next to him. She pulled on a smile,

"Hey, take a seat on the bed," she started and put the box in the cupboard, "What's the matter?" she asked, keeping her tone soothing as she typed in his name in the system to see he's not a regular visitor.

"The back of his neck looked a little worse for wear," Allison explained before saying she had to go and escaping out of the room. Alexis couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Allison used the same description for Jackson's current state as she had just thought. The said boy seemed uncomfortable so she sent calming waves to him.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" she asked and he let his bag drop to the ground as he sat in a chair, for her heights sake, and leaned his neck forward. Alexis pulled on a pair of gloves and check it out. Claw marks from when Derek pinned him to the locker. Refraining from sighing she warned him she was about to touch around the area to feel it was hot and the actual wounds were infected. She could smell it herself by being so close.

"So what can _you_ do that my doctor can't?" he asked and she frowned, thinking of a number of things she can do. It would all get her severely told off of course.

"Nothing different, I'll clean this out, and hopefully help it start to heal," she explained and took his temperature, "You've got a mild fever... have you had any hallucinations recently? Bizarre dreams?" the look in his eyes told her he had, but he denied it, "_Riight_, well I'll give you some medication once cleaned up and note to give to your doctor to request an anti-inflammatory injection," she explained and Jackson looked at her funnily, "what?"

"You've just... you're not like most school nurses..." he commented and she smiled pulling out her box of gauzes,

"I'd like to think I'm passionate about this job, but the truth is, I know it'll fade after I'm fully qualified..." she leaned his neck forward as she started to clean the area, which wasn't a quick job. She could see that Derek's scratch was doing something to Jackson, but turning him was not one of the things.

"You're in training?" he asked and she 'hmm'd' her reply, "I wouldn't have guessed...no really!" she had laughed but was then quiet when she finished the job. Jackson was being some form of sweet to her and he didn't even know who she was, other than Scott's older 'sister', "Scott's lucky to have you..." he muttered and she bandaged the wound up.

"Then maybe this school is lucky to have me," she smiled and handed him a few painkillers. After he took them, he thanked her and left, looking better in colour already. She filed the report about it in his log before sighing, "He needs a phone so I can call him and lecture him." She muttered, thinking about Derek and not in the happy way. '_Seems like Derek doesn't have full control of his anger.'_

* * *

Alexis was making her way from the teachers' lounge with a coffee when she saw the boys in the hall. She made her way over with a bright smile; Stiles seemed to have his plotting face on.

"Hey guys, how was class?" she asked and Scott had a goofy smile on his face,

"I love Allison." He confessed and she would have dropped her mug if it wasn't for the fact that she needed it right then and there.

"That's lovely, _STILES_!"

"It's cool, she helps him control the change." He explained before going back into thought and then Alexis pulled Scott into a tight hug,

"I'm so happy for you! You don't have to avoid her!" she grinned and they both saw Stiles grin,

"Oh... oh no, you're getting an idea aren't you?" Scott sighed and he nodded,

"Yeaah,"

"Is this going to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe..." Alexis let go of Scott,

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yep! Definitely," he slapped his friends arm and Alexis sighed,

"Not involved!" she called out before walking off,

"See you at work Alex!" Scott called and she just continued walking, waving her hand in the air to signal she heard him. When she was Scott's age, Alexis used to work at the animal clinic, but when there were animals (she had a connection with) being put down, she couldn't handle it as well as normal. Today, for old times' sake, she was visiting to discuss Suki and catch up with Dr. Deaton.

* * *

"Well it was obvious you two had a connection, I'm glad to hear she's settled. When you brought her in the other day she was full of life." He smiled and Alexis had a grin on her face. They were sat in his office with coffee, since he had some time to spare, and just basically catching up. Scott was good with the animals, reliable and overall brilliant.

"I honestly can't think of going home and not having her there. She also likes to snuggle and that's a bonus," she winked and the veterinarian laughed before noticing the time. Scott was half an hour late. Her frown mirrored his in concern, "I'll cover till he gets here. It'll be like old times," she smiled and pulled her hair back in a pony tail before grabbing a white coat.

"Well you _are_ brilliant," he smiled and they got ready for their first patient, a little cat named Snuffles. Fabulous.

* * *

What was supposed to be covering for a little while turned into the whole shift, not that Alexis minded, but this was not only out of character for Scott, but downright stupid of him! She was packing away the last of the equipment used when the door went.

"I'm just going to check on the dogs," she smiled and he laughed continuing with the paper work on the steel table,

"Don't be too long! They'll never want you to leave!"

"Oh I have that effect," She laughed and made her way in to the room and began refilling the bowls and giving them each a pet and cuddle. They had all calmed once they had their turn and settled themselves for sleep.

Alexis was sat on the floor in front of the bottom cage with a little Charles terrier in her lap as she tried to calm the girl. She had not long arrived and was petrified. Alexis noted that the old girl was falling asleep so she carefully placed her back in the bed of the cage and locked it up when she heard a loud growl and that set the animals off.

She clambered to her feet, using the cages for support, "Scott?" she called out loud and as fast as she could, in those goddamned heels, made her way into the main operating room. The site in front of her had her freeze, Derek was staring at Scott in astonishment, Dr. Deaton was tied up in a chair unconscious and Scott... Scott was controlling the wolf and... turning normal.

"Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry," he warned before the doors hit the frames behind her and they both shot round and noticed it was her, relaxing a fraction.

"_Really_ guys?" was all she could say as she stared the two of them down, watching as they shrunk away at that glare of hers.

Minutes later, Alexis was helping Scott tend to Dr. Deaton's wounds and Derek was pacing impatiently. She got the gist of what happened and wanted nothing more than to slap Derek. Alexis took over as she disinfected the wounds, but her face never changed from the pursed lips and clench jaw. She would have thought that Derek, being born and her age, he would know better than this. _'Obviously not_' her thoughts echoed and sighed.

"Alex, come on," she felt Scott's hand on her should and she couldn't help but tense before she relaxed, "We're going,"

"What about-" she asked when he cut her off,

"He'll be fine. Come on," she sighed, pulled off her coat and picked up her bag following him to her car, keeping her eyes down. There was this sensation in her gut then, but not like one that told her what to do, but one that kind of told her 'this is why we don't keep secrets' in a scolding yet slightly condescending fashion...

* * *

During the drive, Scott was talking on her old phone (back up phone for the sim card) with Stiles, but she only heard bits from Scott's side before just tuning out and concentrating on driving home. Stiles was going to pick them up from hers because she needed to make sure Suki was alright.

When at hers, Scott wouldn't sit down, he was restless. Suki wouldn't let him near Alexis either. The pup obviously sensed she was pissed off and decided it was solely up to her to make her mummy feel better. By the time Alexis had finished her jasmine green tea, she had calmed down and Stiles was pulling up. It barely took her an hour to calm down luckily; sometimes (with her temper) it could take an evening.

They pulled up and parked outside the school and Alexis slowly climbed out, looking around, trying to figure out what they were doing. Stiles wasn't happy, but obviously going with it.

"You do realise this is a terrible idea," he commented and stepped up to see Scott still jittery of sorts.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, but shrugged it off,

"What idea?" Alexis asked, but went unheard (or ignored).

"So we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked,

"Can you think of something better!" he snapped, but kept his voice quiet,

"Well... personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it just goes away," he explained and Alexis nodded,

"Sounds like you," she smiled and he smiled in her direction,

"Just make sure we can get inside," Scott said as she noticed headlights in the distance. Derek was here. He pulled up behind the jeep and Alexis pulled out her phone to look busy, when actually... she was checking facebook. Just the standard updates that she didn't find interesting.

"Where's my boss?" she heard Scott demand,

"He's in the back," he sighed, exasperated, her phone was back in her pocket as she walked up to peeked over Stiles's shoulder to see Dr. Deaton tied up and gagged (With duck tape) in the back of the Camero. The space in the back of the camero wasn't... luxurious compared to normal cars.

"Oh, well he looks comfortable," Stiles commented and she sighed as Scott walked behind them to pick up something from the back of Stiles's jeep before walking off. Stiles followed and she stood there in question,

"W-hey! What're you doing?" Derek called out as she was about to and Scott turned round,

"You said I could lead you to the alpha," he explained and spun round, "I'm going to see if you're right," and they continued walking before Stiles spun round,

"Alex, we're also going to test your compulsion." He gave her a comforting smile and she raised her hands in question,

"Cause that sounds like a smart idea!" she called out before her head dropped back and she leaned on the jeep, avoiding looking at Derek by staring at her evil heels. So maybe she was a little disappointed that he tied up Scott's boss and beat him about a little bit.

"Are you just not going to look at me anymore?" he asked and she stared at his shoes. He was wearing nice jeans. The kind she liked on him. Damn him.

"I don't know," she sighed and finally looked up at him pointing her thumb behind her in example, "Want to beat up this intern Mike? He might be the Alpha you know." Her narrowed eyes seemed to cause him to wince before he frowned,

"Listen, I asked him about an Alpha related item and he lied about it," he explained, his voice cold, "that symbol in your spare room? That Scott saw? That's our symbol for a vendetta, revenge."

She paused a second and her head tilted to the side before her hands dropped to her sides, "And you didn't think to ask me? Cause you know, people _like_ me a _lot_."

"I wasn't thinking at the time," he crossed his arms and she nodded,

"Sounds about right," she sighed and shook her head, "I think this is an adjustment for the both of us." She stated and his brows rose a little in both confusion and curiosity.

"What is? _Us_?" he asked and she nodded,

"Well," she started and her words left her before she tried to smile, "This is _kind of_ my first relationship... ever. In fact it just is," She admitted and she saw how there was a small smile on his face, "I was always guarding, you know?"

"I can understand," he smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders before pulling her into him and she welcomed the hug.

"You need a phone by the way," she muttered into his chest and he laughed,

"So you can lecture me via that?" he asked and now it was her time to laugh as she leaned back,

"How _did_ you know?" she smiled and leaned up to press her lips against his. He responded in kind, his hands on her hips. He was about to lift her away from the jeep when a sound of... well a cat being choked to death came through all the speakers of the school. She knew it was Scott, she knew he was trying to howl and now she knew why; to bring the Alpha here. She pulled away, struggling to not laugh by clenching her jaw tightly. She saw the way Derek's face fell and his brows furrowed together as he sighed,

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered and she couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing in his shoulder,

"Oh my days," she sighed and pulled away to calm her laughter, "I don't know about you, but I needed that," She wiped under her eye and saw him smile, "Oh come on sour wolf, you have to admit, mood killer yes, fucking funny? Yeah, come on, you know it was." Eventually he did chuckle and she smiled a hand on his face. She leaned up and pecked his lips.

It was then that a much more deeper and menacing sort of howl echoed, but not like the previous one did, it was loud and the jeep slightly vibrated. Alexis has jumped and wrapped herself tightly round Derek, as she felt him try to find the source of the howl. He spun them both around and she knew then, they were facing the school. She could feel that even Derek was in shock about that.

She released her iron grip on him and took a step back, leaning against the jeep, "T-That was Scott right?" she slowly asked, not feeling a thing from the Alpha and he slowly nodded, still in some form of shock. Then it happened, the pulling sensation and what was worse, it grew stronger as the Alpha grew closer...

Derek had eventually walked away from her, which signalled the fact that the boys were back and he was far from thrilled for Scott and his first official howl, "I'm going to kill both of you!" He growled, "What the hell was that?" Alexis then pulled herself away from the Jeep to see Scott looking chuffed and Stiles was as excited as a nerd at their first comic con...

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott laughed nervously, still silently proud of himself, but Stiles was just giddy.

"Yeah it was loud!" he chuckled and patted Scott's back, "and it was _awesome_!" he finished in a sing song type of tone and Alexis placed her hands on her hips, as Derek told Stiles to shut up.

"What the hell are you thinking! What happens if he shows up? There's no way in hell I can _compel_ him because we don't know if it works!" Alexis was trying to not raise her voice, "So what if he thinks you wish to join him eh? Only to find out you just wanted to call him? Have a little chit chat?" she had a sardonic smile as she squealed before frowning, "Well done idiots you put us all at risk of being killed!" she almost growled and Stiles leaned back a bit,

"Whoa... Dr. Cox moment or what..." he muttered, but Scott didn't hear as he sighed, his high now fading,

"Come on Alexis, I did- Hey where'd you put him?" Scott was leaning aside, looking in Derek's car. Both Derek and Alexis spun round to see the back seat of Derek's car empty. It was then her 'hackles' went up.

"Why isn't he there?" she whispered and took a step back towards the boys, wanting Derek to follow suit as something was telling her to run. _Every_ fibre in her body was screaming for her to just _run_.

Derek faced them in confusion, "I didn't do anything," he explained and he gave Alexis the look to back him up.

She faced the boys to nod in confirmation, "He's right, we had our eyes on there the whole apart from... well, you know,"

"Then how could he have gone missing?" Scott asked and Derek held his hands up to show he was innocent, eyes never leaving Alexis,

"Guys, I was there," she faced them and when she spun back to look at Derek a crippling scream left her mouth.

Blood dribbled out from Derek's mouth as he was slowly raised, more and more blood flowing and he stared at her wide eyed as she took a step back to look at the Alpha standing tall like a human, his fur black and whole body dark. Her bottom lip trembled as the Alpha's red eyes focussed on her and glittered in recognition before he threw Derek away like a rag doll. She took a step back, not hearing as the boys called for her to run she remained unmoving, not even breathing.

The wolf slowly lowered his head to become level with her and sniffed her before leaning back and growling, looking in the direction of Derek's discarded body. She heard Scott's feet running towards her and she acted quickly raising her hands to the wolf and sending a few of her stun blasts into his chest before Scott wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her before running the two of them into the building and ducking below the windows.

The Alpha had howled in pain, probably twitching like she had when Kate had shocked her, and she just sat there next to Scott before looking up at him. They both paused their panicking to stare in her direction,

"Whoa Alex... since when did your eyes glow?" Stiles commented and she focussed,

"Since never," she whispered and Scott wiped her face, making her realise she had been crying. Her usual emerald green eyes were now glowing that vibrant electric blue that usually was a ring around her pupil...

She wiped underneath her eyes, trying to clean away the smudged make-up and when she looked up, they had returned to normal.

"Do... you think he's still alive?" she asked and both boys paused, the sound of the Alpha now gone,

"I don't think so," Stiles replied in what sounded like a knowing tone... It was then Alexis felt empty.

* * *

**Okay, so this is where things go down and I have to be honest with you. When I was planning this out, Alexis wasn't supposed to be here. I didn't want to write her into the night school episode, but unfortunately when writing things just didn't go that way. Don't get me wrong, I quite like how the next couple chapters have gone, but it's funny how things haven't gone the way I planned them =]  
**

**Anyway, enough rambling, let me know what you think since I love hearing from y'all. I may upload earlier compared to normal AND/OR when I next upload I'll put a few spoilers for the chapter(s) ahead and let me tell you, I enjoyed writing them ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously on Healing Moon..._**

* * *

"_Oh, so is it the guy who's dropped you home various times? I've seen him in the hospital with you a couple of times. If it's him, he's cute." She went on and Alexis swore her cheeks must be hot enough to fry an egg on._

_That's when Derek threw Scott's phone against the wall and she yelped, jumping back, "Derek What the hell!" she shrieked and froze, looking at her phone, "Call you later mum."_

* * *

_The second thing that told her it was Derek was when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. If it wasn't for the fact that she was really comfy and warm, she would pull away._

"_I'm not happy with you," she muttered and he chuckled pressing his lips to the top of her head,_

"_Let me guess, I went too far?"_

* * *

_Alexis brought her knees closer to her chest, "The worse thing is..." She closed her eyes, trying to not think of her room, "He's been here."_

* * *

_On the mirror above the desk, there was a spiral like symbol, the sheets had been rumbled with claw marks slashing it open, feathers and mud over the floor and the desk had been thrown to the opposite side of the wall._

_A small photo of the Stiles, Scott and Alexis, muddy and looking a mess but with huge grins on their face was in the simple framing. Alexis would have smiled at the memory if it wasn't for the fact that it had been shredded by a claw._

* * *

"_So what's the plan? Get him angry?" she asked Stiles shrugged,_

"_Something like that, I haven't got the full plan yet, but it may involve some sneaking and hoping the force is strong within me." He took a chunk of apple in mid-thought..._

* * *

"_I think my aim is getting better," he grinned and first bumped Alexis,_

"_Oh I wonder why!" Scott called over and her head dropped back on her shoulders in laughter before she looked down at his heart rate, she nudged Stiles and he nodded, throwing another one Scott's way._

"_Keep calm man! Don't get Angry!" he called over and Alexis looked at him full on, holding back on using her calming waves. The hits kept going and sometimes Alexis had to wince and look away, shaking her head._

* * *

"_You've seen Derek right? The guy is totally alone," Scott explained..._

"_Do you ever get the feeling that Alexis sides with Derek a lot?" he asked and Stiles nodded,_

"_Eh, she's a chick, maybe she's got the hots for him," he shrugged making Scott cringed,_

"_No... she said he's not her type. Besides, she said the only guys in her life is us," he rolled his eyes and Stiles laughed,_

"_She needs to get out more and stop playing video games with us."_

* * *

"_Hey guys, how was class?" she asked and Scott had a goofy smile on his face,_

"_I love Allison." He confessed and she would have dropped her mug if it wasn't for the fact that she needed it right then and there._

"_That's lovely, _STILES_?"_

"_It's cool she helps him control the change." He explained before going back into thought and then Alexis pulled Scott into a tight hug,_

"_I'm so happy for you! You don't have to avoid her!" she grinned..._

* * *

_The site in front of her had her freeze, Derek was staring at Scott in astonishment, Dr. Deaton was tied up in a chair unconscious and Scott... Scott was controlling the wolf and... turning normal._

"_Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry," he warned..._

* * *

_"Guys, I was there," she faced them and when she spun back to look at Derek a crippling scream left her mouth._

_Blood dribbled out from Derek's mouth as he was slowly raised, more and more blood flowing and he stared at her wide eyed as she took a step back to look at the Alpha standing tall like a human, his fur black and whole body dark._..

* * *

"_Whoa Alex... since when did your eyes glow?" Stiles commented and she focussed,_

"_Since never," she whispered and Scott wiped her face, making her realise she had been crying. Her usual emerald green eyes were now glowing that vibrant electric blue that usually was a ring around her pupil..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

The sound of the Alpha's howls stopped and the boys snapped to face each other in fear. Alexis sat still, silently staring into a random direction and not seeing anything.

"You gotta lock it somehow!" Scott whispered, almost harshly to Stiles who struggled onto his knees,

"Does it look like I have the key on me?" he replied sarcastically as he looked through the window to see if the Alpha was there and/or something to lock the door with. He found the giant fence cutters not far. Scott looked through and judging by the look on his face, he knew what Stiles was planning.

"No," Scott following him to stand, but Stiles beat him too it and was sneaking out of the door, "Stiles no! It's too dangerous!"

Scott watched Stiles vigilantly as the boy snuck his way forward and bent down to grab the fence cutters. The Alpha made his way round the jeep, sniffing the area when he looked up to see Stiles and Scott panicked, banging his hands on the door and calling for Stiles.

Stiles began running and making his way back to the door then they were pushed open and Alexis stood there, blood shot glowing blue eyes and a puffy face from tears, she raised a hand it glowed a brilliant white before a stunning blast hit the wolf once more. Stiles made it to the doors and they both pulled her in, shut the doors and blocked it shut to ensure no entry.

"Alexis what the hell was that?" Scott whispered harshly as she stood there as if she never moved. Stiles looked through the windows trying to find the now missing Alpha.

"He's gone," he stated and the two looked at him,

"W-what?" Scott stuttered in confusion, "But Alexis-"

"There's probably only so much before someone can overcome it," Stiles shrugged and they began walking off to find a room. Scott had an arm wrapped around Alexis as she followed silently, "There's no way that door's going to hold."

"I know what're we going to do?" Scott asked and they picked up their pace when the sound of the Alpha howling (more wolf like than scary Scott like) reached their ears. The pulling sensation Alexis felt from the Alpha was boarder line unbearable, if she was even aware of her surroundings at that moment in time.

They reached a class room and Scott put Alexis to one side as the boys started pushing a desk before Stiles shook his head and lifted his waits, "Look, the door won't hold it right?"

"Right," Scott nodded,

"And we don't know anywhere we can keep it out?"

"Get to the point Stiles!"

"All I'm saying is that we're possibly screwed thanks to your boss!" he finished, his hands in the air of surrender.

"It's not my boss!" Scott growled and Stiles shrugged,

"Hey, answer me this, he goes and bam, Alpha's here ten seconds later. He throws Derek away like a doll and is now after us, most likely sincerely pissed off!" he explained, keeping as calm as was possible, Alexis's face finally moved as her brows knotted together slightly.

"Derek can't be dead!" Scott said, trying to not collapse against the desk,

"Blood spurted from his mouth Scott, I think that's a fatal injury," Stiles replied and Alexis frowned,

"Would you guys shut up!" she was loud enough for the boys to hear and they frowned in her direction before walking off and bickering as Alexis stared at the desk. She was slowly coming back to herself, the shock of Derek being skewered through the chest remaining. Trust her boyfriend to be the one to get killed first out of the lot of them. The shock hit her hard and she was struggling to stay focussed on the here and now...

There was a smashing of window, and she heard as the boys mentioned it was Stiles battery before they were moving once more to a new area to keep safe, one with fewer windows and wouldn't you know: the Locker rooms. Something in the back of Alexis's mind seemed to just laugh at her there and she pulled her hair from the pony tail, making her way to a mirror to sort out the smudge eyeliner. A waste of time considering, but at least she would look a bit more reasonable.

"What about Derek's car?" caught her attention as the boys were discussing escape plans,

"That could work! We sneak out, take the keys off his body –guh- get in the car and drive off," she felt almost cold inside,

"And him," Scott then spoke up and she sighed as she walked over,

"We're not leaving him here," Alexis wrapped her hands around her body and they stared at her,

"Welcome back to the living nightmare," Stiles commented and her face remained unchanged, "What happened back there?"

"I don't know... what?" she asked and Scott's brows flew up,

"The whole, archangel blasting the doors open and hitting the alpha," Stiles tone did not go unmissed, "I mean, I'm grateful and everything, but... _whoa _that was awesome."

"Oh..." she looked away and felt Scott's arm wrap round her shoulder and she leaned into his warmth, "I suppose you might not have made it and Scott was potentially in a lot of danger and the guardian just took over." she figured and Stiles slowly nodded,

"Makes sense..." he finally shrugged,

"What are you three doing here! Nurse Grant! Really?" all three of them jumped round to see the janitor standing there and Alexis paled,

"The boys left something and since I have a pair of keys-" she began and he grabbed the boys and started shoving all three of them out of the lockers,

"Well you shouldn't even have a pair of keys to get in at this time of night! I would have thought better of you considering-" they were successfully pushed out of the locker room before he was pulled back in and the door slammed shut, his screams filling the hallway. His body was slammed up against the window, blood on his hands and Alexis had gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Scott was trying to pull the door open as the body was flung against the door a couple more times.

"We gotta run!" Stiles shouted and grabbed Alexis's hand and pulled at Scott as they ran down the hallway, the last thing she heard of the poor janitor was his body plus the door hitting the floor...

"Try the exit to the grounds!" Alexis called out and they skidded round a corner, seeing the doors up ahead. Freedom was so close she could feel Stiles's relief almost flooding off of him, but they slammed straight into the doors and she felt winded taking a step back.

"They're blocked!" Scott stated and looked through the gap with Stiles,

"By dumpsters? Really?" he commented and ran a hand through his short cropped hair as he spun away, trying to think of another way out, before spinning back and persisting with the door, panic now settling in.

Scott pulled him away and all three of them walked down the hall way, Stiles was now scared as he kept commenting about not dying tonight by the hands of the alpha, "I mean, what does he want?"

"Me..." Scott said and both Alexis and Stiles stared at him, "Derek said that a wolf is stronger in a pack."

"Oh great! Really," Stiles flung his hands in the air, "A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's...That's just freaking beautiful!"

Scott arm flung out in front of them and they stopped, following his eyes to the rooftop across from them. The Alpha stood there and Alexis felt her 'hackles' go up.

"Run..." she whispered as the Alpha started to make his way round to them, "Run!" she grabbed their sleeves of their jackets and pulled them in her direction before running behind them. The smashing of the glass had her shriek in both fear and shock. A weird sensation ran up her spine as she spun round brining her hands together as she sent a ball of white energy in the direction of the Alpha before feeling arms around her waist and dragging her away from the momentarily stunned wolf.

"As happy as I am for you using those, stop risking your life!" she heard Scott grunt as he pulled her down the stairs. Alexis blindly followed the boys as they ran, the Alpha now not far behind again until they found themselves in the basement. Hiding behind a set of old lockers, Alexis clutched her chest as she tried to calm herself and slow her heartbeat.

A small growl had her hand shooting out to grab Stiles's and he gave her a gentle squeeze in comfort. They both looked to Scott as his head rested on the locker with a worried look on his face and Stiles nudged him in hint to get a grip. The three looked at each other before Alexis tugged Stiles's hand and they quickly scrambled round to find another exit only to be cut off by the sound of the Alpha not far.

"Okay, we have to do something," Stiles whispered and the grip on Alexis's hand could have been unbearable, if it wasn't for the fact that she was squeezing back in fear. Reason three for loving Stiles: He's there when you need him no matter the circumstances.

"Like what?" Scott asked as the three slowly back away,

"I dunno," Stiles frowned, other hand in his hair,

"We need to distract it and run, maybe temporarily block it?" Alexis whispered and Stiles's face lit up before he released her hand. They head a smash and they all jumped, the boys pulling Alexis behind them and Stiles's looked in a room then in the direction of the slowly nearing Alpha. Alexis watched as Scott watched Stiles carefully as he shoved his hand in his pocket, it slightly jingled,

"Wait, no," Scott began in a hushed whisper, but Stiles just silenced him as he dangled the keys in the air and Alexis's eyes grew wide before the sight of the Alpha's shadow against a door caught her eyes and she gripped his shoulder,

"Shhh," It was almost unnoticeable, but the two still heard him. They wait a second before he threw his keys into the room and Alexis pulled the two back, out of the eyesight of the Alpha as he charged into the room. Stiles dived forward to slam the door shut, "The desk! Come on the desk!" he called out the two pushed the desk in front of the door, successfully blocking the Alpha in the room.

There was a second of relief before the Alpha pushed against the door, the desk hitting the wall, still trapping the Alpha temporarily.

"Oh my gosh..." Alexis sighed, leaning against Scott and he wrapped an arm around her, sighing in relief himself.

"We did it..." Stiles said a massive grin on his face and Alexis just wanted to collapse, maybe even cry.

"We should go," she finally muttered and stood up, a hand on her forehead, "I've had enough of tonight, let's just run, grab Derek and go home."

"Jump across then," he said and she rolled her eyes before carefully manoeuvring herself across the desk (She sat on it, spun her legs round and slid off really). Scott was next, moving rather shakily. He pulled Alexis into a hug and she watched as he tensed,

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly and Alexis stepped away from her brother,

"I just wanna take a look!" Stiles defended and Alexis shook her head,

"No, you'll aggravate it!" she stated and Stiles scowled, getting on the desk anyway, "Stiles come on!" he blatantly ignored her as he got close and taunted it,

"Shut up!" Scott almost shrieked,

"No I'm not scared of this thing!" but the Alpha slammed his claw against the window and Stiles jumped off the desk,

"We're going!" Alexis growled and Stiles rolled his eyes at her before shouting that he wasn't scared at the Alpha,

"We're out here and you're in there and there's nothing-" he shouted before crashing noise happened and the torch was on the ceiling as the Alpha was _in_ it.

"You're a dead man." Alexis muttered before all three spun on the heels and legged it before they were screwed once more.

"How was I supposed to know he would try the ceiling?" Stiles asked and Alexis just remained silent,

"Maybe because we could be out of here by now!" Scott reason and Stiles sighed,

"I couldn't have one moment could I?"

"Not when you're being a cocky asshole!" Alexis shouted and they spun round a corner and started their way up steps.

"Oh come on! I just wanted to have a look, make myself feel a little better and then go home." They had slowed down and Alexis couldn't recognise where they were, but there was pipes with steam coming out of them...

"Wait... do you guys hear that?" Scott asked and the two stared at him blankly before he sighed, "I hear a cell phone and... oh no..."

"What?" Stiles asked and Scott ran a hand threw his hair,

"I recognise that ring tone..." his voice was a notch higher and he was worried, "its Allison's..."

* * *

Alexis was staring at the grounds in front of her, ignoring the others behind her. On the way, not only had they found Allison, but Jackson and Lydia and they _almost_ saw the Alpha before trapping the three of them in the cafeteria lunch room with a wall of windows.

Of course, the three were freaking out, Allison more so, the boys had to improvise and they started off quite well actually... until Scott had said it was all Derek. Derek killed his sister, Derek killed the bus driver, Derek killed the janitor and if they don't get out soon, Derek will kill them all.

"B-But... Aren't you _with_ him?" Allison had asked and Alexis could only walk away to the window whilst Scott made up some story.

"Call your dad!" she heard Jackson yell and her head drop back in frustration before she heard Allison shriek. When Alexis spun round, Jackson was on the floor and Stiles had his phone out. Someone got punched and it wasn't her lil Stiles.

"Enough! Stiles do it," She pointed at him and he saluted before she grabbed Jackson by the collar and pulled him up with an unknown strength, "now _you_, we're all in this together now so you better zip it and not get violent, you understand?" she asked and he pulled himself away from her, frowning, "Oh my gosh, how I get anywhere is beyond me," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "_Listen_ _Twilight_, I wanna response and I wanna know you get me: _Do you understand_?" she half growled and he nodded almost as if half compelled to do it, yet not. She could tell by the way he was there was a mild form of compulsion and Allison had arched a brow at her comment before the loud bang happened at the door making them all jump and huddle together,

"Dad, we're at the school, we're at the school," Stiles said

"Get here sheriff!" Alexis shouted before he hung up and they all looked at her, "He listens to me-" another loud bang and the barricade moved, "Oh my god we _need_ to go!" she shouted,

"Take the door near the kitchen!" Stiles suggested and they took a step back as the barricade shifted again,

"That leads upstairs!" Scott called out,

"Better than here let's go!" Alexis shouted and pushed everyone behind her as they made their way to the doors and she heard the doors behind her get ripped off. She spun round to see the Alpha standing up before ripping away the chairs and pause, staring at her. There was that pull once more, as if it was almost begging her to respond and she placed a hand on her chest before spinning round and running off, ignoring the pained howl behind her.

* * *

They had ended up trying all the doors before finding themselves stuck in a science lab, Alexis spread out her calming waves and everyone's breathing was quiet, just as they all wanted it to be. The Alpha had walked past, but It was still near and something told her that It knew they were there. She crossed her arms as Scott asked about Jackson's Porsche and she rolled her eyes, knowing that Allison was right when it came to fitting people in. Three were a squeeze, Six was impossible.

The boys had walked off and Alexis wrapped her arms around herself. She felt Allison's hand touch her shoulder and she looked over at the young girl give a sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Alexis forced a soft smile,

"I will be," she sighed and Allison squeezed her arm in comfort,

"I'm sorry. You two seemed happy..." Alexis's head tilted to the side as she looked at the younger girl. Allison had seen the two of them only once and she could tell they 'seemed happy'? Even before they knew there was even the spark of feelings?

"We... were." She smiled as Scott spun round saying he was getting the key, "No."

"It's dangerous out there," Allison backed her up,

"Someone has to get the key if we wanna get outta here," Scott explained and Alexis shook her head,

"Then I'll go," she explained and both Scott a_nd_ Stiles shook their heads. _'Oh I'm sorry, who's immortal here?_' she heard her mind echo as she made a zip from saying that out loud. Oh she would be so screwed if she had said that out loud.

"You're _not_ going out there un-armed!" Allison whispered and Alexis rolled her eyes, her head falling in her hand. She couldn't help but get frustrated with the boys. They always forgot that she would heal, she would survive, she could defend herself and most importantly she was there to _guard_ Scott. Not the other way round!

"-Self igniting Molotov cocktail," Lydia was saying and her head shot up as she snapped her fingers,

"Brilliant!" Alexis grinned and everyone stared at the two in question,

"You two I am disappointed," she pointed at Scott and Stiles, "More video games and fewer outings for you." She commented as the boys scratched their heads in confusion before Alexis stared at the glass, "someone break this please?"

She looked to Jackson and his leather jacket before he rolled his eyes and smashed the door open, she smiled before getting Lydia over and they discussed the ingredients needed. Alexis had something wrong, because to make it a self-igniting cocktail, you need sulphuric acid.

Once the cocktail was made, the two high fived and handed the bottle to Scott, Alexis giving him the warning eye. They both knew she would come running as soon as something doesn't feel right and he didn't want that to happen.

When Allison finally let Scott leave, Alexis locked the door behind him and rested her head on it before walking over to Allison and holding an arm out. Allison accepted her hug and she sent her soothing waves into the panicked young girl. She understood. Her boyfriend has been lying to her all night, they could all possibly get killed or she could lose him. Whereas Alexis's boyfriend wasn't particularly good with communication, trouble seems to always be around him, he and Scott weren't the best of friends and finally: he _might_ be dead already and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him already. What the hell was wrong with her?

Whilst waiting for Scott's return, Allison was sat down on a desk with Alexis. She knew why, Allison felt calm around the nurse. She also felt a slight connection to Scott, understandable really. Alexis was Scott's 'sister'.

"Are you okay?" Allison finally asked and Alexis slowly nodded,

"I wish I could say numb, but I'm worried." She explained and Allison whole heartily agreed,

"I don't understand why though..." she started and Alexis grasped her hands softly,

"Because he feels the need to protect everything he loves, he also knows where the body is." She explained and Allison looked at her curiously before Alexis's lip tugged slightly and she bobbed her head. Then that sensation in her gut and heart happened, the kind that said that Scott was in a lot of danger. She shot up from her chair and Stiles was by her within seconds,

"You can't," He explained and she shook her head making her way to the door, "Alex, you can't!"

"Lock it behind me and don't open for anyone other than us." She was through the door and running down the hall in the direction her heart tugged at.

"Alex!" she heard Stiles yell from down the hallway and she legged it down the stairs, careful not to trip and doing everything in her might to ignore the burn in her legs. Running in heels all night had killed her feet to the point where she _almost_ felt used to it.

Skidding round the corner and into the gym she found the Alpha pinning Scott to the floor before releasing a loud howl and she had to cover her ears, the nose almost unbearable. Her arm, her leg and her torso in certain areas seemed to burn and she shrieked, falling onto her knees. The pain was almost bearable and combined with the howl from the alpha, she felt stunned.

It took a lot of strength to bring a hand away and send a blast of energy in the direction of the Alpha and she noted that it had been staring at her the whole time. It dodged the blast, howl stopping, before disappearing and she collapsed to the ground, feeling the burn consume her...

* * *

Alexis had been in hospital overnight for observations. Melissa explained that the police found her out cold in the gymnasium with a high fever. Even though she felt perfectly healthy and normal, she was a good little patient and did as her told. It was boring, there's no denying that. When she was discharged, Stiles picked her up and filled her in on what was missed.

The Alpha wants Scott to _kill _his current pack e.g. them. They debated as to why Scott missed her, but Stiles said that it was probably the fact she was out cold or the connection between charge and guardian. He also suggested his full moon plans and she agreed to it, thinking of nothing better.

"So how _are_ you?" Stiles finally asked as they sat on her sofa, Stiles with a soda and Alexis with a cup of tea.

"Tired," she explained and he slowly nodded,

"How close are you with Derek exactly?" he finally asked and Alexis's mug dropped to her knee,

"Stiles! What the hell sorta question is that?" she asked and his hands were in the air,

"Look, you just seemed more broken up about it than Scott is all!" he defended and she rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the precious drink, "Do you have the hots for him?"

"Oh God you won't stop will you?" she groaned and he just smiled, "I won't deny he's attractive to me Stiles, but let's face it: in any psychology books you'll see that girls will _always_ find a bad boy attractive."

"Now that is true," he nodded and took a sip of his soda, "So..."

"Oh my God, Stiles I have never encouraged Scott to see him so I can see him, he knows things we don't and understands _this_. He's valuable to us," _'to me..._'

"Okay okay!" his hands and soda can were in the air before he slowly lowered them, "I just worry you know? I mean ever since that night with the whole almost chopping his arm off... you two... you know."

"That's fair, but that's who I am remember?" she smiled softly and Stiles's head bobbed in agreement.

"So what about the Alpha's deal with you?" he brought back up and Alexis shrugged,

"Curiosity maybe?" she asked and his head tilted to the side in question, "He did bite me, a few times at that, and yet I'm not a Werewolf."

"So do you think you got left alone because of the bite? But you attacked him quite a lot..." he sat up and she shrugged once more,

"Stiles, sweetie, I just don't want to talk about it..."

He seemed to accept this and help her move some essentials back over to the McCall's. Suki was already there and she couldn't stand the thought at being alone. Once she got there, Melissa was more than happy to help and once Stiles had left, Alexis had crawled into Scott's bed and cuddle up to him. He was heartbroken about Allison dumping him and she was broken because Derek could be dead, she honestly had no clue. They comforted each other. He even asked her if she wanted to get drunk with him and Stiles later, but she declined saying that drinking plus her minus happy times equals _awkward_. He understood and she made him shower whilst heading back to her own room. Suki was downstairs with Melissa so she was able to savour some time alone.

The brunette flopped back on her bed and stared at her ceiling, her mind just fading to anywhere but the there and now. There was no denying she felt cut up about Derek, incredibly so being that they were working through things and were more than content in each other's company, but the thing that got to her was the Alpha. The way he moved, the way he acted and the way he seemed to beg her that night in the cafeteria.

Melissa landed next to her on the bed next to her and Suki licked her knee. Alexis rolled her head round to see the sympathetic smile of her 'mum'.

"How much did you like him then?" she asked and Alexis arched a brow before sighing and looking back at her ceiling,

"It's hard to say," she almost whispered, "I mean, Scott doesn't like him at all and because of things that have happened, whereas we just connected... you know?" she rolled her head back to Melissa who nodded, understanding.

"It's crazy how fast feelings can grow," she said and Alexis tilted her head,

"Mum, I'm too young for _those_ feelings," she smiled and Melissa shook her head and pulled Alexis into her embrace,

"Darling, I know what both you and Scott are going through," she sighed and pecked her daughters head, "I recognise it from my own face..." she paused and Alexis felt her brows furrow together, "Love is a crazy unexpected thing." That's when Alexis shot up a serious look on her face. Melissa McCall slowly sat up with a confused look on her usually tired features,

"Mum... H-How can it be... _you know_," she asked slowly, Melissa just sighed, her head dropping,

"Would you be this broken up if it was just _some_ guy?" she asked and Alexis had to look away in thought, staring at her hands in question. If it was love and she had _now_ lost it... does that mean she could heal?

"_...hmm, oh! Have you been able to heal yet?" she asked and Alexis flushed before shaking her head, "Ah, but it says here you will do soon! Besides, just being around people helps a natural healing process you know, your Mr. Hale"_

"I mean, the fact that he is now a murdering psychopath is just bad luck for first loves..." Melissa was saying and Alexis gnawed on her bottom lip in thought as another memory returned to her, "Alexis?"

"Huh? Yeah, shame really... he was _really_ cute," She flushed and Melissa laughed wrapping an arm around her, not really noticing the thoughtful look on her face, "I best just concentrate for my exam on Monday." She smiled and Melissa nodded saying that the fact that the high school was closed for a couple of days was kind of a blessing. As Alexis sat down at her desk she didn't know what to think about it as she opened her medical journals...

* * *

Monday night was now here and she had just finished another medical exam. That weekend, she would either cuddle up with Scott, cram or sleep (Yes she ate, but that's not important). She relaxed in her booth with some fellow interns and savoured the long sip of her one alcoholic beverage of the night: A WKD blue.

"Lexis I don't know how you did it, but you looked so confident during that exam!" Mike said as he ran a hair through his shaggy blonde mop. She forced a smile before shrugging, "No seriously, did you just do it all whilst on bed rest?"

"Well, when you visited to compare notes from the journals that helped a lot," She smiled and nudged him, "but yes, I just spent this weekend majorly cramming. If I don't ace this exam I'll probably scream."

After a big exam, Alexis and three other interns would go out for a 'celebratory drink' and depending on the difficulty of the exam, it was definitely needed. This was the third of five big ones.

"So how's working at the school?" a redheaded intern asked her, Trisha. Her tone was a light hearted teasing one, they still questioned as to why she chose the option of working in the high school, but the strings were pulled to make it happen.

"Surprisingly busy you know," she smiled and they all laughed. Of course they knew of what was going on, they didn't know Alexis had been seeing Derek, but the girls were saying that they knew he was no good.

"What about you? Obviously you met him from seeing Mr. Hale," Trisha asked and Alexis shrugged,

"No denying he was giving off this hot vibe, as they tend to do," she winked and nudged Mike who was not happy to hear the girls saying he was attractive, "But I don't know, something just doesn't scream '_serial killer_' to me."

He phone vibrated and she snuck a look at it. The text was from Stiles saying that Scott had gone loco and disappeared. Alexis felt her shoulders sag and she said yes to wait at home for him. Her friends knew that look and almost in unison they had all said 'Scott'.

"Seriously girl, you spend too much time with him," one of them muttered and Alexis laughed as she crawled out of the booth,

"Its full moon, of course he's gone loony," she winked, leaving some cash to cover her round before leaving. She barely got to finish her drink and they had to choose a bar the other side of town and traffic right now? Okay so not so bad, but she still had to be careful what with cops being everywhere.

The drive was almost painful for her. Admittedly, Alexis and driving were safe. When it was fast driving, she was nothing compared to Scott and Stiles and they haven't been driving as long as her! She just wasn't much of a speeder, but she wasn't an old person driver (Now _they_ were annoying). Being full moon, she wasn't surprised to feel the pull from the Alpha, but it was a weak one as if it knows she will ignore it, but it'll keep pulling just in case.

The night in the Gymnasium, all Alexis wanted to do was find out why it kept calling on her. Why her? Why not stick with the actual beta it created? What was this connection between her and the Alpha? Did she know the alpha personally and not know he was an Alpha? As Alexis pulled to a stop in front of a red light her head hit the steering wheel.

"Fuck it, I bet if I just go to it I'll find out and be done with this whole thing!" she muttered and sat back as the light turned green and she pulled away from the spot, almost home.

There was something about coming home to wait for Scott that was unsettling for her. What if he got in danger? What if the Alpha found him? Why the hell wasn't she _there_? The whole thing just screamed _wrong_ to her and what was worse was the fact that they were alone in this now. Not like she could ask about it anyway, it would look almost plain desperate. The most she heard was that Derek's car was missing when the police came and no body was found. That could mean almost _anything_! The Alpha took Derek and his car _or_ (And believe it when she hopes to anything good out there it's true) Derek healed and escaped whilst he could and is now living on the run because Stiles and Scott were total _dicks_.

The taste of blood hit her tongue and she realised she had chewed the inside of her mouth slightly raw. Alexis puffed out a sigh and she finally pulled up to her home and left her stuff, pulling the keys out of the ignition and jumping out the car, locking it as she made her way to the door, fumbling for the front door keys. Once she opened the door, Suki had barked and ran over to her looking particularly happy.

"Not now girl," she smiled weakly, "Scott!" she called out, feeling it was pointless. She made her way up the stairs, Suki barked and remained not far behind her, "Scott?" she called and skidded into his doorway.

Scott was sat on the bed and Derek was stood not far in front of him, but facing her. There were so many emotions running through her she was confused as to what she could do right now. What was appropriate? Jump Derek and do all sorts of nasty things to him with Scott there? Slap him for spending the weekend not letting her know he was _alive_! Check Scott out and make sure he's okay?

"You're alive?" she gasped and they both nodded,

"I almost went nuts..." Scott mumbled and she released a breath, hand on her heart as she tried to steady it. After a few deep breaths she walked over to Derek and prodded him in the chest,

"If you're gonna lay low to let people think you're _dead_, at least tell _us_!" she said and she noticed the certain sparkle in his eyes and she turned to Scott and held her hands out, "Wrists." She demanded and he held his hand out. They were almost healed and she sighed in relief.

"There's a cure," he mumbled and she bobbed her head,

"I hear it's a myth though," she let his wrists drop and he shrugged,

"Better than nothing..." she nodded and pulled his shoulders into her so she could hug him,

"You better call Stiles you doofus," she pecked the top of his head and spun round, "Let me walk you out." She smiled to Derek, seeing him giving Suki her much wanted attention. She was giving Alexis the sort of 'at least he gives me love!' look to rub in her face and she rolled her eyes. Scott was on the phone with Stiles as Alexis and Derek had left his room. She followed him out of the front door and leaned on it as she closed it, making sure the latch was still on so she could just walk through.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded, his face a soft smile, "Any luck finding the Alpha?" he shook his head and she could see the frustration in his hard features.

"I tried hunting him after the high school," he began and she nodded, "I also saw you in hospital..."

"You came?" her voice slightly cracked and she looked down, her face flushing,

"I heard they found you out cold." he lifted her face to look at him and she smiled weakly,

"Mild fever according to the nursing staff." she knew why it was, but she tried to keep the matter light,

"I've been at yours and you were barely even there long enough for me to let you know." He explained and her head dropped back as she mentally slapped herself, coming back here was silly.

"I-I didn't want to be alone. I-I thought you-you were..." she gulped and ran a hand through her hair, "I-I stupidly thought you were dead." She was about to laugh when he pulled her into him, crushing his lips against hers in a breath taking kiss. Her hands fisted his t-shirt as she went up on her toes to even out the height. She felt one of his hands snake round to her lower back as he pulled her in closer and she never felt so secure in days. She realised just how much she missed him with only having one weekend without him. Yes, she thought he was dead, but she saw him almost daily since their first kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, enjoying his embrace, feeling as if she was herself once more. It was then she felt that mild pulling sensation before it totally disappeared and she pulled away completely, catching her breath,

"What is it?" he asked and she shook her head, hand on her heart,

"No... I-I think I can tell where the Alpha is..."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I took forever to post this up. I got completely distracted by writing this 'What if...' scenario that's based a few chapters down the road. I can't tell you what it is just yet because of spoilers, but I know one of you will like this in particular :D  
**

**THAT'S ALL I AM GOING TO SAY.  
**

**I decided I needed to put some mumma McCall love in there because we barely see her and she is just AWESOME! -gigglesnort-  
I hope all is still in character and I hope you enjoyed my 'Night School' chapter.  
**

**See you soon ;D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh wow... Chapter eight already guys... four more to go D:  
I had to put in a bit of comic factor in this first part of the chapter and I hope y'all appreciate it because it's something that's quite close to my heart from my early teen years (Gosh I feel old saying that -.-' )  
**

**Right! Do let me know what you think because we are getting close to me asking you a couple questions for a possible sequel if you are lucky enough for that ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

"Okay Alex, you're almost up, keep an eye on him." Stiles told her through her headset and she sighed, rubbing her arms from feeling the cold.

"Got it, how's Scott doing?" she asked, her eyes scanning the area before her. She could hear the faint sounds of the sirens which signified Derek was even closer.

"He could go faster," Stiles was obviously hinting,

'_I'm going as fast as I can!'_ she heard Scott defend and she chuckled out loud before making her way towards Derek, hanging up on the boys. She was smart tonight and wore flats, but the kind that laced up her knees. He head was itchy, but that was because of the blonde wig and she was feeling chilly and a bit exposed, but then again she blamed Stiles for that entirely...

* * *

"_You have got to be kidding me Stiles," Alexis frowned at the outfit on her bed; she could hear the sniggers from Derek and Scott in the living. _

"_Look, if you're going to be out in the open you can't look like yourself and you always said you wanted to wear this again!"_

"_I do want you wear this again, but to __**comic con**_**! **_Not as a masked vigilante of love and justice!" she half shouted and glared at the Sailor Venus costume in front of her,_

"_Hey it's all you got and they'll never know it's you since it was our dirty little secret." Stiles had shrugged and Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose, out of everything she had in her closet (and she had enough), Stiles pulled this out..._

"_Now people will know I made this..." she muttered and Stiles laughed,_

"_Only Scott and Derek... No one will know it's you if you wear the mask." He held the red eye mask in front of her and she sighed, "I'm thinking you shout crescent beam if you use your stun blast too." That was it, Stiles had been tackled to the floor with Alexis shouting she was going to kill him and Scott had ran in to pull her up before dropping her to stare at the outfit,_

"_You made a Sailor Venus costume?" he asked her in shock and she growled before pulling the outfit and walking off to her bathroom to get ready, ignoring the laughter of the boys._

* * *

She pulled at the skirt in attempts to have it cover more as she waited at a corner, hearing barking dogs and then Derek's growl. Her head poked round the corner and he was about to jump when he realised it was her and the familiar smirk appeared on his face. She scowled at that smirk and ran over,

"Was he there?" she asked and he nodded before taking her hand and they made their way in a direction she was unsure about,

"I was too late," he muttered and something nagged at Alexis in the corner of her mind as she saw Chris Argent and a cross bow aimed their way,

"Look out!" she shouted and pulled him back and ducking, they both avoided the blinding flash and looked up as he loaded it once more and panicked for a second before lifting her hand and pointing a blast in his direction,

"Crescent beam?" she heard Derek half snigger and she frowned sending the blast at the older man, but he avoided it, almost in shock at her and sent another arrow. Alexis spun round to cover Derek and he pulled her away so she could avoid the actual arrow. Unfortunately, that meant he caught sight of the light and stunned himself. Alexis jumped up and pushed him to behind whatever it was they were in front of and sent a mild stun blast in the direction of the Argent. It hit and he had stumbled in confusion, rubbing his eyes like Derek was currently. She made her way over and pulled his hands away from his eyes,

"Shh, calm down, try and look at me," she soothed and he did so, she watched his pupils go insane from the shock, "Close your eyes." He did so and she pressed a kiss on his nose bridge, in between his eyes. When she pulled away he opened his eyes and was able to focus. He smiled his thanks when he looked towards Argent pulling a gun out.

Her eyes widened and they were about to duck fully behind the machine when the beautiful Camero pulled up and Stiles jumped out, beckoning them to him before diving in the back seat. Derek grasped her hand and they ran to the car, avoiding bullets and Derek dived in, pulling her by the waist to land in his lap. She had pulled the door shut and Scott was quick to drive off in a hurry. Unfortunately, the car wasn't able to reflect any bullets, but no matter it was still alive as were they.

She was able to spin round to face the boys with her back to the window, but Derek was pretty tense and holding her down tightly.

"What part of laying low don't you get?" Scott yelled and she winced,

"Damnit I had him!" Derek shouted and she had to place a hand on her ear and leaned away, frowning,

"What who? The alpha?" Stiles leaned forward,

"Yes!" he shouted once more, but a look from Alexis told him off and he lowered his voice for her ears sake, "He was right in front of me and the _fucking_ police showed up." she lowered a hand and placed it in her lap, she used her other one and snaked behind her and take hold on his hand that seemed to be gripping her hip rather roughly in his frustration. She felt the ray his body relaxed a fraction as soon as he took hold of her hand.

"Now hey, their just doing their jobs," Stiles defended and earned a death look from the Beta, Alexis sucked in her lower lip in attempts to not laugh,

"Yeah," his death glare turned to Scott, "Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Can we seriously get past that?" his eyes never left the road as he spoke, "I get it, and I made a massive mistake!"

"Alright!" Both Alexis and Stiles shouting in unison, Derek squeezed her hand a little,

"Look can we just find out how both of you know how to track the Alpha?" Stiles asked and Scott tensed,

"Yeah actually..." he muttered and Alexis leaned back against the window,

"I can just about pin point his location when he's all Alpha-fied from when he bit me, but it's a long story." she groaned and then Stiles looked to Derek in confirmation, Derek just glared at the boy.

"Look can you just trust _us_ for once? We get it! You trust my sister! But how about me? The _other_ beta?" Scott asked and Stiles pulled himself forward,

"Yeah, how come you trust her and not us?" he asked and Derek's glare hardened. Alexis squeezed his hand hard and he looked away from Stiles. Seriously, those two are going to end up close friends one day! Even if it kills her!

"Or just him! You know... I'll just sit back here," Stiles had muttered to avoid that glare, she smiled softly in his direction before pulling her mask off.

"The last time I spoke to my sister she was closer to figuring something out. She found two things," he started and she felt his thumb stroking the back of her hand. She refrained from making a face, things were really serious and high on testosterone and he was _stroking the back of her hand with his thumb_ like some little cute couple like habit! Not that she was complaining or anything, it just seemed... weird, "The first was a guy names Harris."

Stiles was forward once more, "Our Chemistry teacher?" he asked and they were silent for a minute, Scott looked to Stiles for a second but a slap on the arm from Alexis had his eyes back on the road,

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet," Derek was frustrated with that, Alexis noted the way he had stopped stroking the back of her hand and squeezed before releasing it and leaning forward to try and grab something before he sat back and sighed in frustration,

"Am I in the way?" she asked and he nodded,

"I can't get to my back pocket." He sighed and she laughed,

"That's it? Seriously?" she saw the way Stiles was looking at her as if to ask '_you're really going to go there?_' and she shrugged before moving a hand round to his, very lovely, bottom. He raised his hips slightly and she hand to lean on him as she grabbed the sheet of paper and pulled it round, his hips lowered and he was sitting straighter compared to the way he was before... She opened the paper out and frowned,

"What's that?" Scott asked and her head tilted to the side, recognising it for some reason,

"The second thing, some kid of symbol..." he explained and Alexis showed Scott the symbol and his head dropped in annoyance and he made a noise. Alexis handed the paper to Stiles as he took a photo of it with his phone before handing it back. She shuffled herself back into Derek's lap to re-adjust herself when she felt a hand grasp her hip tightly, stopping her from moving.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked, his voice only slightly strained, and Scott sighed,

"I've seen it..." he started, "On a necklace," his jaw clenched as he shifted gears and the car revved quite a lot more forward, Alexis had to lean against Derek, "Allison's necklace." Just flashes in her mind, she remembered seeing that necklace on Allison since the two skipped school that one day. The girl almost always wears it...

Alexis sighed, her head leaning against the window and she had to shuffle once more in his lap, feeling uncomfortable and his grip on her hips tightened once more. She felt her brows furrow before she had to look down at her lap and pretend to fiddle with the mask in her hands. She had to hide the sudden flush of her cheeks. She realised why Derek sounded strained and was holding onto her hip so tightly... Now all she had to do was try _very_ hard to stay still for both of their sakes...

* * *

"The fact that you still own that is just shocking enough really." Scott chuckled over breakfast and her narrowed eyes just made him laugh out loud. Alexis just sighed into her cereal. She had gone to pick Scott up and drop him off before heading to the hospital. She had a shift booked and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Rounds weren't exactly the most fun things at times when you're teacher thinks you're a slack off by working in a high school instead of on placement in a ward. He was a moronic version of Doctor Cox from Scrubs. She wished she had Cox, because she found his sarcastic nature humorous.

"The fact that Stiles pulled it out from _everything_ in my wardrobe _slightly_ concerns me." She muttered and Scott sat opposite her,

"Derek Hale and a costumed vigilante dressed like Sailor Venus? It's pretty funny, you have to admit." He grinned and she sighed before laughing,

"I really regret the length of that skirt, it was cold and I was really not up to flashing my undies..." she frowned and Scott just shrugged, "And hey, I don't think I can really count as vigilantes because I was working with Derek remember? Vigilantes are like... working with the cops."

"Comic Con?" he questioned and she grinned,

"Totally doesn't count because you have people flashing so much worse than slamming tushies," she winked and he had to scowl at that.

"So inappropriate..." he muttered as he cringed and she laughed picking up her keys,

"More like pay back! Making out instead of doing your wolfie duties and running off on a full moon? _Tick_!" she grinned and he then sighed, thinking of the job he's got to do today, "Dude, chill okay? Just try and be friendly with her, don't forget you're lab partners so keep it normal and when you can, just nick the necklace for a picture or two when she's not looking!"

"I'm not stealing her necklace," he groaned as he put his bike in the back of her car and she frowned, climbing in,

"Why the hell not? It'll be much easier and less emotional if you do it like that!" she stated and Scott shrugged as he sat in the car and pulled his belt on,

"I don't know... I doubt I'll be allowed round hers..." he sighed and she frowned,

"Dude!" she slapped his arm (More like back handed it), "Library? Ask her to get a book? Use that noggin of yours!" she nudged his head before he batted her away,

"I'll think of something okay!" he growled and she smiled,

"That's what I wanna hear," she pulled him over and gave his temple a sloppy kiss as he batted her away once more light heartedly. The both of them enjoying this rare brother sister moment...

* * *

Alexis walked out of the locker room with her hands in the air. She owned rounds today and her teacher was actually impressed with her, he didn't even make a remark about her working in a high school.

"Alright, show too much and he'll drag you back for a longer session," Mike commented and she laughed shaking her head,

"Today is too lovely of a day to be stuck here!" she grinned and pulled her dark hair from the pony tail, "I'm going to spend it in the sun and see my man." She was able to escape before the girls came out, but she knew she would be questioned. Alexis actually had a guy in her life now? It's kind of a big thing since Trisha had slept with Mike within the first couple weeks of starting out the New Year.

Alexis had received a text from Stiles saying that Derek was there and she had to burst out laughing at the thought. She phoned him and he was busy preparing for Danny to visit for studying their science project.

"I don't care what you do just get him out of here!" Stiles whined and she could just imagine the offended look on Derek's face.

"Look, let me get out of work clothes and I'll be over. Just tell him to read a book or something," She laughed and hung up pulling into her driveway. Suki was barking for attention and she hurried to open the front door and let the dog go for a quick run round the house and do her thing. The brunette was speedy to strip off from her work scrubs and change into a pair of dark denim shorts and a loose fitting tank top. She grabbed a blazer in the process for when the temperatures got cold.

"Suki! Come on darling!" she called as she slipped her trainers on, she noted that Suki had already been on a run with Derek because she wasn't too far and had headed straight into her bed after sniffing her food and giving her owner a doggy lick of thanks on her bare knee, "Love you!" she called before making her way to her car.

During the drive over to Stiles, she couldn't help but wonder how she lived so long without Suki. The dog had become such a big part of her life and so quickly! The dog had been there for company when she was alone, and some form of protection. If Suki wasn't there to start off with when the Alpha had been to her home, who knows what could have happened...

Pulling up outside the Stilinski home, she noticed that Danny was already there and had to laugh. She grabbed her bag which had a change of clothes for Derek and a little present for him. The present that would benefit her more... A phone.

She used her own key to get in and made her way straight to Stiles's room where she found Danny and Stiles looking behind them before their eyes shot to her.

"Nurse Grant?" Danny asked and she smiled and waved, noticing the faint blush to his cheeks and turning her head to poke it round the door she found a shirtless Derek and was more than happy to drop her bag discreetly outside the door and make her way to jump on Stiles's bed.

"Hey Danny," she smiled and turned to Stiles, "How's Lab work?" she asked and Stiles gave her a certain look, to which she just kept grinning.

"Stiles!" Derek called out and all three of them looked to Derek, "These no fit." He tugged at the shirt and Alexis looked away,

"Then try something else on," Stiles replied in annoyance and Alexis sat back to lean on her elbows,

"I mean he wear clothes a size or two too big, I'm sure you'll find something." She had a cheeky smile on her face and he could see it, not really sure what to do he turned back into the draw to pull out various tops. She shared a look with Stiles and arched a brow and tilted her head towards Danny who was oogling Derek and it finally hit him. Her eyes going back to Derek as he pulled on a blue and orange striped t-shirt that was a little bit too tight for him.

"H-Hey! That one looks pretty good!" he spoke up and nudged Danny's arm, "What do you think Danny?"

Danny, not liking being put on the spot was shy and tried to avert his eyes, "huh?" he asked and Derek was glaring at both her and Stiles. Alexis grinned,

"I think it's a little too tight, even for my likings," she winked,

"I-It's not really his colour..." he spoke quietly and Alexis bit her lip in attempts to hide the obvious grin, not looking at Derek herself.

She watched as Stiles got closer to Danny, "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball don't you Danny boy," She tried to not snort in laughter.

"You're a horrible person," Danny muttered,

"I know it's what keeps me awake at night," he winked at Alexis as she just made it overly obvious she was staring at the posters on his walls, "Anyway, about that text..."

"Stiles!" Derek shouted and they all turned back to a frustrated Derek, "None of these fit!"

The look Stiles gave Danny was one that Alexis loved! He was basically telling Danny that this could continue all night if he wanted to and Danny squirmed,

"I'll need the ISP the phone number and exact time of text," he leaned over to take control of the laptop and Alexis leaned forward with her hand to low five Stiles in victory before flopping down on the bed and curling to face Derek with a knowing grin.

"Alexis! Why don't you point Miguel in the way of my Dad's shirts..." he looked to her and Alexis sat up,

"Oh sure thing hon," she pulled herself off the bed and made her way to the door, "Follow me... _Miguel_."

The she winked to Danny before leaving the room with Derek and sneakily picked up the bag and received a glare from Derek as she giggled quietly making her way downstairs.

"By the way," Danny started and leaned round to look at Stiles, "Those two have totally got something going on."

"Pssh, Alex and Miguel?" Stiles scoffed and shook his head, "No way, she doesn't go for him."

"I know my stuff Stiles, they're... doing it, if not they are _definitely_ doing something," he focussed back on the laptop as Stiles frowned, staring at the door and then back at Danny who sighed and leaned back, "Anyone can tell by the way they were looking at each other."

"No... She wouldn't date Miguel... she knows better than that," Stiles was in denial and Danny rolled his eyes concentrating solely on the laptop before Stiles leaned forward, "Right?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Alexis handed Derek the bag with a cheeky grin and Derek took it from her, glare still on his face. He pulled out a dark grey t-shirt and then finally the phone box. He raised it slowly and arched a brow in her direction,

"So I can lecture you via phone," she winked and he sighed placing it all on the counter, "Oh come on, that not only helped us out, but I was able to perv on you so all is right with the world for now." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned back, he was still unhappy about it.

"If it works, fine but I can't help but feel used." He pouted and she laughed leaning up and pecking his lips,

"Honey with a body like this, it's going to happen. Besides, we both know you'll get your own back on Stiles eventually." She grinned and he chuckled leaning down and pressing his lips lightly to hers, his hands on her hips and hers snaking their way up his torso.

* * *

"They've been too long..." Stiles finally spoke as they watched the loading bar slowly fill; Danny just rolled his eyes as he pulled out his notes, "I should go check on them, should I check on them?"

"Whatever you think is best for you..." Danny sighed and Stiles pouted before looking at the door,

"She wouldn't do anything... she's too good to do that... right?" he was nervous, he knew that, but Danny just hummed his reply, "You want a drink? I need a drink, be right back!"

He shot out of his chair and room before Danny could even reply. He actually did feel like a drink, but Stiles was too wrapped up in the school nurse who was apparently his friend... Close friend by the looks of things...

"I'm sticking with the original lab partner next time..." he sighed silently cursing Allison for asking him to switch...

Stiles ran down the stairs, oblivious to the noise, but once he reached the bottom he smoothed back his cropped hair and attempted to look casual as he walked into the kitchen, "Oh God! Why!" he cried out as he jumped back out the kitchen, "I need to bleach my eyes!" he whimpered and clamped a hand over his eyes as he felt his way back into the kitchen. Alexis had been placed on the counter with her shirt pushed up, by a shirtless Derek with her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and their mouths locked together passionately.

"Stiles!" Alexis had gasped jumping from the surface and sorted her shirt out; Derek had spun away and was pulling on his grey T-shirt.

"Is this my punishment for earlier?" he whined and hit his knee on the table, he whimpered, "Because I _really_ don't like this punishment!"

"If only..." Derek muttered and Alexis slapped his arm,

"Derek!" she scolded and he just shrugged, looking through his new phone, "Stiles, _honey_, I can totally explain."

Stiles hand left his face and some mild form of anger had replaced the original expression, "Explain? Explain how I found you doing the dirty on _my_ kitchen counter? _Who does that!_"

She seemed more in shock of herself than anything, her face was flushed, her lips slightly bruised and damn it she was turned on now, "Well... apparently me..."

"Oh _really_?" he asked and leaned against the counter, ignoring the need to ease the pain in his poor knee, "I would not have guessed it."

"Look Stiles, shit happens get over it." She crossed her arms and Stiles jaw dropped as he threw his hand in the direction of Derek, who seemed engrossed in the new phone (Good present then).

"You told me there was nothing going-" she held her finger up,

"Ah! I told you shit all! Remember what I actually said, I never said I was with Derek now did I?" she took a dangerous step forward and Stiles could feel the wrath building up in the girl. This was when he normally backed down, but he was too disappointed and shocked to even consider the thought.

"_You're actually with him?_" he shrieked and Derek's head lifted now taking notice of the scene. Alexis was tensed and the fire in her eyes slowly building whereas Stiles was almost identical, if not worse when it came to the anger.

"Well I'm not exactly just going to hook up with him now am I? Since when do I do that?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she took a step back, releasing a calming breath and sent calming waves to Stiles, "Look, it just happened I know it's not _ideal_, but... I'm happy Stiles."

That was the kick in the gut Stiles expected to happen. He puffed out a breath and crossed his arms, looking from a now clothes Derek to Alexis. He had noticed she was that bit happier since she discovered he was alive, "How long?" he asked and Alexis chewed on her bottom lip, "The magic bullet? Cause you know, you guys were pretty clo-"

"It wasn't then," Derek spoke up and Alexis nodded,

"I think not long _after_ that actually... when Kate killed me." She faced him and he nodded with a small frown on his features. All new fire for Stiles,

"Whoa! Kate, Allison's aunt, _killed_ you?" he was now using hushed squeaky tones and Alexis nodded sheepishly,

"_Yeah_, about that... I'm gonna get wings at some point?" the higher pitch at the end showed she was trying to avoid another conversation she avoided and Stiles had paused, his head tilting to the side before he nodded,

"Wings? Like... the bird wings or something different?" he asked and she shrugged,

"Most likely the stereotype," she never considered it really...

"Nice!" Stiles grinned and brought his fist forward and she laughed before lightly punching his fist with hers. He then turned to Derek, who was now behind Alexis, "Take care of her alright? She's important." He nodded before turning round and marching away back up the stairs. Alexis stood there before sagging and relaxing into Derek. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled, grateful for Stiles's A.D.H.D.

"That could have gone so much worse..." she muttered and he made a noise in agreement,

"What about Scott?" he asked and she winced,

"Shit."

* * *

Alexis couldn't stay much longer as she had stuff to do, one of them was seeing Peter Hale as she has neglected to see him as of recently. She was able to get Stiles to swear to not say anything to Scott until _she_ was ready and Derek was happy playing on his new phone, which he did thank her for in an appropriate way. More heated kissing, but this time on Stiles table... If he found that out he may kill them both, or at least try to. There was no denying he was still afraid of Derek.

She had to collapse on the sofa after unpacking her shopping and feeding Suki, who was quite content on the arm chair at that moment in time. She had been out for a run, walked, fed and brushed. Suki was a happy doggy. Alexis had restocked her fridge, her tea collection and washed her clothes and was about ready to pass out, but she had to make a visit to Peter and then make it to Stiles's game in time.

She sighed as she pulled herself up from the sofa and made her way to get ready. Speedy shower, dress and make-up were accomplished. She even quickly curled her hair. Wearing dark skinny jeans, a grey v-neck and a black fitted leather jacket she sat down on the sofa once more to give Suki a cuddle,

"I know we haven't had much time together recently, but I'll make up for it... if not, Derek will take you out for another run. And you can sleep in the bed tonight," She pulled back and Suki licked her hand to show her approval before barking in a way to kick the brunette out. She laughed, zipping up her boots and grabbed her keys, "Be a good girl!" she called before leaving and making her way to her car and sighing as she got in the driver's seat. She couldn't help but wish Derek was taking her for some reason, whether it was a need to want to spend time with him or this feeling in her gut, she felt this need to have him there...

Ignoring the feeling, Alexis turned the ignition on and pulled away from her little home and started to make her way to the hospital, not before sending a text to Stiles saying she'll see him at the game later.

* * *

The hospital was rather quiet tonight, which was a first in a while but she didn't mind. It was peaceful. She made her way to Peter's ward and was greeted by Jennifer, whose smile seemed wider but not fake this time...

"Alexis! It's been a while! I was thinking about calling!" she smiled happily and Alexis just smiled brightly. Melissa always said to kill Jennifer with kindness. (It also got the biggest reaction out of the girl).

"Hey Jennifer! Yeah, I've been busy what with the exams and everything." She smiled and Jennifer nodded,

"And Mr. Hale's nephew," she slipped in there and Alexis had to look away and refrain from clenching her jaw,

"Oh that, well there was nothing there, never was. Those rumours going round are purely silly," Alexis laughed, but she knew she hesitated enough for Jennifer to notice. She had that smug aura about her and Alexis knew she messed up there, but she chose to ignore it and keep smiling.

"I'll take you to Mr. Hale," she spun round and Alexis felt her brows knot together in confusion before smiling brightly when Jennifer spun round once more to face her, "You'd be surprised to see the improvements he has made sine you last came! It's simply amazing!" she grinned and opened the door, Peter was sat in the usual place in front of the window and Alexis slowly made her way in, feeling cautious what with Jennifer being so perky. She's never perky. She's a dick.

Alexis closed the door and sighed, leaning against it, "Hello Peter," she sighed and walked over to sit on the windowsill so he could see her, "I don't know what's with her, but it's just plain unnerving to see her so... happy," the brunette shook her head and laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she seems happy, but something seems... _off_," she face him finally to see the smile had improved and his eye movements also,

"So catch up?" she asked and a slight nod of his head had her grinning, "She was right! This is amazing!" she leaned forward to grip his hand and see the smile still on his face, "Right, well where do I start? Well, the last time I visited you, was with Derek? Well... He had been shot with a dangerous bullet and we had not long cured that, but," she sighed and leaned back on the window, "things changed between _us_... quite obviously, he's actually very charming," she had to bite her lower lip as she thought about him before shaking her head, "The Alpha, now that's a biggy: Scott called him not long before full moon and that night was a complete disaster. We thought he killed Derek, he didn't, he chased us around the high school, killed the janitor and even though I kept shooting him with my stun blasts, he kept... I don't know what it is he keeps doing, but there was this one point where he seemed to _beg_ me to go to him... The whole time since I healed from his bite I get this... this pulling sensation from him and... It's starting to get difficult to reject the calls," she wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver ran down her spine, "but I don't get _why_ the Alpha has been calling me, turning up and trashing my house, or taking items and marking them with a symbol of a vendetta. I'm not a wolf I _can't_ be part of his pack. I'm useless to him and yet... he calls."

Her head fell back against the window as she looked away from Peter so therefore it went unnoticed by her that he had raised a hand to rest his chin on as he listened to her more comfortably, almost as if entranced by watching her like he would do before his mind returned to him fully,

"I've been telling myself to just go to the Alpha, find out who he is and say 'cheers for the invite but I'm rather taken with this Beta so, no thanks'" she threw her thumb behind her shoulder in emphasis before it rested in her lap, "Peter... I just... I just want an answer as to why he keeps calling me."

"Well, you could ask." He spoke and her whole body jumped as he pressed herself against the wall.

"Wha-who-_huh_?" she spurted and he chuckled before standing up and holding his hands out to show her his non-paralysed form,

"Well, if you ask nicely I might just answer you," he smiled charmingly and her eyes bulged in realisation,

"You? This whole time?" she asked, speech not being her strong point at this moment in time evidently, "For how long can you... _Well_!" she waved her hand in emphasis to his standing body and he crossed his arms in thought,

"Hmm, well, the last full moon was when I had finished healing completely, but you obviously helped with that," the charming smile never left as he went to a mirror and frowned, "Now these gowns are just not flattering... Don't you think?" he asked and walked to his cupboard, which was stocked with normal clothes,

"How did I help?" she asked and he paused after pulling out a few items,

"Well... by being you," he smiled, "Of course, since you're an angel you have this natural aura about you, but when you really wanted it, you sent little healing waves bringing my consciousness back to me. I have missed our talks by the way," he disappeared into the adjourning bathroom, but left the door open. Alexis remained frozen to spot as the light switched on.

"But... how did you-"

"Become the Alpha? Oh well that's story for another day, now don't you have something you need to ask me?" he poked his head out the door, buttoning a shirt up and wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

She paused for a second, building up the courage. She swallowed a lump in her throat, "W-why do you keep calling me?" she slowly asked and he smiled to show he approved before disappearing back into the bathroom,

"Well now, before you came, I was nothing, just an empty vessel, but I remember as if it was yesterday when my first inklings of consciousness came back. You were crying, well it was dark and someone was crying and apologising, it just took me a while to realise it was you. You had been trying to heal me had you not?" he poked his head back out the door and she slowly nodded, her eyes wide once more. She remembered that night almost perfectly also...

She had snuck into his room and tried for so long to try and heal him that she just broke down one night. She felt guilty that some monster would do that to an innocent man that she wanted him to have his life back... Now she questioned her naivety.

"I've watched you grow from that night and every time you visited me, you helped speed up the healing process and I slowly gained control once again," he returned back to the bathroom and she slowly crept across the room to make her way to the door, she need to get out of the hospital and fast, "Cell by cell I slowly healed, but when you were there, it seemed like a dream. This angel helping me heal myself and when I became the Alpha and I found you in the woods that night? I had to turn you, had to give you the _gift_ to show my gratitude, but then you told me it didn't work and I felt horrid I couldn't give you the gift, but I gave you something so much better."

Her hand was on the door knob and she slowly opened it, only to be faced with Jennifer and her large false smile, almost doll like it was so creepy. She spun round only to be face to face with Peter and she squeaked a hand over her mouth as she tried to not scream or even panic out loud.

"I bound you to me," He said with an almost sadistic smile before she felt a sharp blinding pain on the back of her head and she fell forward, out cold into Peter Hale's arms. He pouted down at her unconscious form before looking at Jennifer, "Now was that _really_ necessary?"

* * *

**Right, Y'all know the drill: Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you, you have no idea!  
Next update should be after the new episode on Monday (So for me... Tuesday) :D  
So excited!  
**

**xxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... Monday's episode? Awesome right? So many ideas blooming I can't wait to express them to you guys! (Without spoilers of course ;D)  
Anyway!  
I quite liked this chapter because I felt my creative juices flow. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

Stiles was sat in his jeep, stuck with Derek once more. It was getting late and he becoming more and more aware that his first match as first line was not going to happen. He stared at the Beacon Hills hospital in front and sighed in boredom before relaxing back in his chair.

Scott eventually called to ask about the photo he sent of the necklace. At some point Derek had grabbed his wrist roughly to pull the phone over to ask more questions about it and Stiles panicked about the blood circulation being cut off.

'_And where are you, you're supposed to be here you're first line!'_ they heard as coach spoke to in threatening tones to Scott about that fact that he was missing and Stiles sighed, '_He says you're not going to play if you're not here to start..."_

"I know!" Stiles felt frustrated and hits his steering wheel lightly, trying to control it, "Look if you see my dad tell him... tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late okay?" he paused as Scott replied that he would, "Alright, thanks man," he hung up and felt his head drop a little bit,

"You're not going to make it." Derek stated, only feeling a little bit sorry for the boy,

"I know..." he sighed, half in annoyance that Derek had to open his mouth,

"And you didn't tell him about his mum either,"

"Not until we find out the truth..." they stared at the entrance, hoping that either Melissa or Alexis will walk out (They were parked next to her car).

"By the way one more thing," Derek said and Stiles turned to him,

"Yeah?" he asked hoping for something a little less depressing when Derek lifted a hand and brought it to the back of his head before pushing his head to hit his steering wheel hard. He flung back into his chair like a basket ball, his hands flying to his poor head, "Oh God! What the hell!"

"You _know_ what that was for!" Derek was pointing at him, finally getting his revenge for earlier before pointing to the hospital, "Go," Stiles was still trying to get over the huge pain, "GO!" Derek pushed and Stiles stumbled out of the car,

"How does she put up with you?" he asked before escaping as fast as he could. As much as he hated to think about it, he wondered what the two were like together when he and Scott weren't around.

He wondered straight into the hospital and walked to the usual areas that Melissa or Alexis would be working around (Which could be any nursing station really). He grew frustrated when his phone rang again and he saw it was Derek's number. Before he answered it he silently cursed Alexis. Not only had she stolen his phone to put Derek's number in, but she had put his number in Derek's phone.

"I can't find her." He answered and Derek was silent for a minute,

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I. can't. find. her!" he spoke slowly as if talking to a child as he continued looking around anyway, going into the twenty four hour care where he was sure to find a nurse somewhere, or at least Alexis being that she visits this area a lot.

"Then ask for Jennifer, she's looking after my uncle," Derek suggested and Stiles remember the room number, seeing he was basically there and poked his head round the door to see Alexis's unconscious form lying on the bed and Derek's uncle not there.

"Alex? Shit Alex!" he gasped and ran over and started to shake her, "Derek, he's not here, but Alexis is. Come on damn it! Wake up!"

"What? Stiles what's going on!" Derek called yanking the seat belt off of him,

"He's not here, he's gone, Alexis is out cold on _his_ bed!" he continued to shake the girl, but nothing was happening except for random mumbles of Derek's name and the Alpha.

"Stiles grab Alexis and get out of there! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Stiles felt ever fibre in his body freeze as he backed away from the room. He spun round to see a figure with half of his face scarred from burns leaning on the wall. He slowly hung up his phone, his hand lowering to his pocket,

"You must be Stiles." Peter gave a small smile and Stiles back away in panic before spinning round and meeting Jennifer, the nurse,

"What are you doing here?" her serious face soon turned into a sadistic smile, "Visiting hours are over."

"Y-you? A-and him?" Stiles pointed between the two as it all slowly sunk in and he gulped slowly, "A-And he's the... Oh God... Alex?" even though it was a squeak, there was some hope that she would come to save him, "Oh my God I'm gonna die..." he ran his hand through his hair as Peter took a few steps towards him slowly, closing in on him, "I'm gonna die..." he pressed his back against the wall, looking round to see Alexis still out cold, the closing in Peter and then finally Jennifer, who got elbowed in the face by an angry Derek. This may be the only time that Stiles may like Derek because, you know, the dude just saved his life? Maybe?

"That's not nice," Peter tatted in a condescending tone, "She's my nurse." He pouted and Derek glared,

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way," Derek spoke before nudging his head to Stiles who mock saluted before diving to the ground and backing into the room behind, unfortunately, this was not the one with Alexis in, so he had to try and find a way to the unconscious guardian and wake her sleeping beauty ass up!

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Stiles heard Peter say and his almost silent footsteps, "My own family?" Derek's growl had even Stiles's hairs on his spine rise. No it wasn't as cool as Scott's from the other night, but it was still cool because of how animalistic it was. He would be exclaiming about this if his life wasn't on the line... again.

Stiles saw the way Derek was thrown against the wall a little away from the next room and Stiles attempted a speedy crawl out almost coming into contact with Jennifer who had blood coming from her head. Psychotic bitch nurse was dead then. Derek had some elbow...

He freaked a little backing away and avoiding as Derek was thrown his way and he squeaked, diving into Peter's room and making his way to Alexis and rolling her onto her back,

"Hey! You need to wake up now sleeping beauty!" he shook her shoulders a little more vigorously than before, the panic had actually set in.

"My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me," she heard Peter explain and some struggling, Stiles paused his actions to look behind him in hopes they weren't heading here.

Stiles span round to Alexis and began tapping her cheek lightly, "Come on come on come on! You can't be that badly knocked out can you?" he muttered quietly and heard some more thuds before facing her one more, "I know you're a heavy sleeper, but come on, I don't hit girls, conscious or not, it's just wrong!"

"Do you have _any_ idea what it was like for me during those years?" he heard Peter once more and paused his actions, "Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness and then it just happens in the middle of the night," Stiles looked back to his friend in curiosity, "That girl in there, that angel, she helped me more than you think. Just by simply visiting me, her kindness and her love sped up the healing process more than you could even imagine," Stiles felt his jaw drop as he took a step away from her in mild disbelief. She could heal this whole time and never knew. Just by being around her, having her love you sped up the healing process of anything. Probably explained why he grew so close to her when his mum died. Alexis would just pull him into a hug and he would calm down and instantly feel so much better. To this very day, he wonders how he and his father got through it without Alexis or Melissa...

It was then he heard the sound of glass smashing and she shot up, eyes open and gasping for much needed oxygen, her eyes glowing vibrant blue from last time. As her breath slowly came to her, the glow faded and the green settled back in place before she looked round to Stiles and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank God you're okay," she muttered and Stiles wrapped his arms tightly "Where's Derek?" she asked and Stiles gulped as he pulled back and looked out the door,

"I'm not sure..." he muttered and they could hear the pieces of shattered glass crunching. She bit her lower lip before swinging her legs round and standing up,

"Get to the jeep, now." She whispered and they crept out of the room,

"I'm not leaving you alone with them!" he tried to control his volume and she watched as Peter walked round a corner, her eyes scanned the area to see a dead Jennifer and she could help by frown at it. Even if she did knock her out, she didn't deserve that.

"Then get somewhere safe." She spoke each word carefully, her tone showing that she wasn't about to let him even attempt to compromise with that. He slowly nodded and snuck off as Alexis made her way towards the area Peter walked. She had to be careful avoiding the glass... which will be difficult...

She could hear Derek coughing and his laboured breathing and her heart strings pulled as she wished to just run to him, but she knew better,

"I was going to wait for dramatic flair, but..." he paused and she strained to hear what was going on, "when you look this good... why wait?" again it was silent and she wished she could look in to see what the hell was going on, "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain," he began and Alexis bit down on her bottom lip as she flattened herself to the wall and tried to look round, but if she went any more she would be seen. Werewolves weren't exactly stupid, let's be real here, "After all... We're _family_..."

She had to control her breathing as she felt her heart rate speed up and a slow burn stinging around her shoulder blades in a V shape down to the centre of her back. She felt her eyes widen as she tried to sneak her way back from the door, the burn growing stronger the more she moved.

The brunette clenched her jaw as a hand reached round to touch her back, but as the muscles stretched to assist with this, the burn sent shooting pains to every single nerve ending in her body. She grunted in pain as her legs gave out on her, hands flying forward to take most of the fall. Unfortunately there were a few shards of glass remaining and she whimpered, using every fibre in her being to not make much noise, but it grew difficult.

"Stiles..." she whimpered, the burn becoming almost unbearable. The frightened boy poked his head round, cautious, his eyes finding her before he ran over to carefully help her up, but even a simple touch sent her body on fire and she winced, a small whine escaping her throat, her hands fisting so tightly you could see the whites of her knuckles, "What's happening?" she asked and Stiles crouched down in front, twitching with confusion but wanting to help her so badly.

Her eyes were glowing a vibrant blue, almost as if they were white in colour and he frowned, "I'm not exactly clued up on the whole Angel front," he muttered and Alexis had to chuckle at that. His eyes lifted to her back as it looked like something, or something's were crawling under her jacket and he frowned, "Sorry about this..." he muttered and pulled her up to stand, she let out a full on cry of pain,

"Shit..." she muttered, tears brimming her eyes, "run..." she begged and he wrapped an arm around small of her back as he half dragged her, making his way to the jeep.

At some point, he had helped pull her blazer off, seeing the movements underneath her loose grey t-shirt. It looked as if something underneath her skin was forming, breaking bones and repairing them, but the sounds just weren't there.

He helped her into the car and by her order, used his reckless driving to get out of there and fast. She had her back pressed into the seat as the pressure seemed to actually ease the burn for a while, but after a while she shrieked and shot forward as a sickening crack was heard from her spine,

"What the hell is that?" Stiles half shrieked as he glanced over seeing something protruding down her back, she cried out in pain once more, arching it in,

"Pull over!" she screamed and he was speedy, using his hand break to assist him as they spun round and hit the soft curb near the forest. He didn't know where to drive, but he just _drove_ somewhere for her sake. Alexis pushed the door open and clambered out, falling straight for the floor, only to call out in pain, twisting her ankle as she landed awkwardly. Stiles was quick to jump out and help her arm,

"What's going on? Is it the Alpha?" he asked and she limped forward, away from the car as another sickening crack had her arching her spine inwards, she screamed in agony and Stiles gagged as he saw blood seeping through her shirt, "Is that? Oh... I think I'm going to be sick," he lifted his arm to cover his mouth as she landed on the floor again, curling up and wrapping her arms around her middle, screaming out as the pain flooded her body with such force, she felt like it would never end...

She screamed out once more hearing and feeling her skin break apart before two wings flew out from her back, shredding the back of her t-shirt and half splattered with blood, Stiles had to spin and duck away as they almost hit him, blood dotting his jacket slightly.

The pain slowly vanished, her back now feeling numb as she sat forward, resting her head on her arms, breathing slowly. She could feel the slight breeze between the feathers and it felt cooling on her back.

Stiles slowly spun round before falling back on his bottom in shock, his jaw could hit the ground, "Now don't hate me..." he started, almost stuttering his words, Alexis lifted her head to look round at him, "But that was _awesome!_" his voice squeaked a little and Alexis's head just fell back onto her arm as she felt the way her back knead and knotted the skin back together.

After minutes of the two just remaining where they were Alexis sat up and rolled her shoulders, the wings flying back. Then the remnants of her shirt and bra fell and she gasped, covering herself up and turning away from Stiles, who was clueless to it, just staring at her wings in fascination.

"Stiles... you know you took my blazer off?" she asked and he shook his head before facing her back,

"Yeah? What of it?" he asked and she tilted slightly round and his jaw dropped once more, "R-R-right! Got it! One sec!" he scrambled to his feet and stumbled over to the jeep before throwing it to her and looking away.

"Cheers..." she muttered and paused. How the hell was she going to put a jacket on with _wings_! She sighed and looked down at the wrecked shirt, picking it up and biting her lower lip in thought before she felt a pulling sensation in her back and the wind literally flew out of her as she gasped in shock. She noted that the feeling of wings had disappeared and a hand flew round to touch her back when she relaxed, wings now gone.

"What? Where'd they go?" she heard Stiles ask and she shrugged, wrapping the wrecked t-shirt around her chest like a boob tube and attempted to tie knots in the back before Stiles's hands batted her away and he made two.

"Thanks," she smiled and pulled the blazer on, doing the one button up that laid under the bust. The outfit could look good, if it were different circumstances.

Alexis pulled herself up to stand and felt a slight clicking sensation in her ankle as it was still healing and she sighed, limping her way over to the Jeep, "Let's just get to Scott, _now_."

Stiles saluted her and made his way round to start the jeep back up, "Is it too soon to ask if you wash the jeep? You know... since your blood is on it?" he asked and Alexis leaned back into the chair, slamming the door shut,

"How about some cash for the car wash, or permission to wash it in privacy on my drive?" she asked, feeling completely wiped out. She rested her head back and curled up on the seat, looking ahead on the road as Stiles pulled off and made his way towards the high school.

"I like those options..."

"Good." She felt a smiled tug at her lips, "cheeky fucker."

"Hey, at least I tried!" they laughed, enjoying this small moment of normalcy.

* * *

Once they arrived outside the high school Alexis frowned, recognising her little white Yaris parked in the parking lot and she had Stiles pull up next to it. She had him run on ahead as she carefully looked in, finding everything still in order. During the drive over, Alexis had figured that at some point, her keys had fallen from her pocket. She sighed before attempting a jog to the changing room, knowing that was where Stiles had ran. As she made it to the changing room, Scott was shirtless and she frowned a little bit, but felt happy that he was half dressed.

They filled her in. Both Derek and the Alpha had gone to him to explain him that Peter needed Scott's help for his revenge. Only certain people had to die and Alison could stay free. She sat on the bench with Stiles and rested against him for support. She was truly exhausted.

"Whoa... what's wrong with you?" Scott asked when she yawned and she sat up and looked to Stiles who now grinned,

"Dude, you should have seen it! It was awesome, totally gross and a little scary, but overall? Awesome," he grinned and Scott waved his hand in motion for Scott to get to the point, "Dude, Alexis has wings!"

"What? You're kidding me?" Scott equalled Stiles's excitement and Alexis pulled Stiles over and spun him round to show Scott her blood on his jacket, "Whoa... that's sick."

"Both positive and negative kind of sick though!" Stiles grinned and Alexis smiled weakly,

"Well, now that that's done, I'm glad it's now the weekend because we're getting Suki and staying home. I'm not going back to that house for a while." She explained and pulled herself up. Stiles understood, whereas Scott frowned,

"Are you not sleeping again?" he asked and she paused before shrugging,

"It's best you guys aren't apart because dude, she's got a lot to tell you." Stiles explained and patted her back, she smiled in thanks as Scott pulled out her keys,

"Derek told me to give these to you..." Scott said and his face showed he wanted an explanation but Alexis just shook her head.

"Dude, tomorrow, get dressed, you drive, get Suki and lets go home," She was struggling to stay awake now and she knew that she will fall asleep in the car, but then again she has been through a lot today. Rounds, Stiles's, making out with Derek, Stiles finding out about her an Derek, visiting Peter, discovering he's the alpha, getting knocked out by the now dead Jennifer, wings! The wings will not only be the best, but the worst memory ever. As cool as they are, they were painful as hell and she was a little unnerved to get them out again being that was a lot of pain.

During the drive to hers, Alexis had curled up in her seat, pulled her boots off and rested them on the dash. Scott had turned the heating on for her benefit as he drilled her about what Stiles had meant. She explained honestly about Peter, the whole lot of it. How she unintentionally healed him by visiting him and that one fateful night, how he said he bit her when he saw her in attempts to turn her instead binding the two together and how in his alpha form had been somewhat stalking her before he had full control of himself.

"What do you think he means by 'I bound you to me'?" Scott asked after he grabbed Suki and some extra stuff for Alexis. She shrugged,

"Fuck knows, Scott," she muttered as he head fell back against the chair, "it probably is the reason I can tell you Beta's to do what I ask, probably why I can somewhat sense where he is and feel him calling me and pulling me to him more, but what the actual binding means is actually clueless."

"What if it means the whole... you know 'mate' thing?" he questioned and she sighed,

"Then I'm going to kill him, simple."

"Really?" Scott was sceptical,

"No. I don't know what I would do, cry most likely." she pouted and he pulled into the driveway next to Melissa's car.

* * *

The next day, Alexis woke up with her face snuggled into Suki's fur. She frowned before pulled back and ran a hand slowly down her face. She felt like last night was a bad dream and she had actually gone out drinking and is now suffering from a major hangover.

"You're going to need one major shower..." she heard Scott say from behind. She rolled over to see him leaning on her door frame and she laughed lightly, rolling round and off the bed. Suki had barked and skimmed past Scott to head downstairs. Breakfast must be waiting then.

"Dude, I feel like crap," she muttered and twisted her hair round to clip it up quickly.

"Well, you look it. Mum's made pancakes," he pulled her in a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder, "So I take it these wings destroyed your clothes?" he asked and she chuckled, still wearing her jeans and make-shift top.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna buy some backless items as a precaution method now," she laughed and grabbed her tooth brush before heading to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her eyes landed on her reflection on the mirror and all she saw was smudged eyeliner and remnants of mascara down her cheek from her crying.

Last night when they got home, Melissa was awake, so she had to explain why she looked so crap...

"_Erm..." Alexis stuttered as Scott remained with her, arm around her waist, "I-I saw him, when I was visiting Mr. Hale." She lied and Melissa's face fell as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug._

"_Scott, you can leave now," Melissa said and Alexis pulled herself away and shook her head,_

"_No, no it's fine. I'm just tired if that's okay?" she asked and Melissa nodded before pecking Alexis's temples and saying she will let Suki out. Scott helped her up stairs, her bag on his shoulder and they stopped outside her room,_

"_How much does she know?" he asked and Alexis sighed, running a hand through her hair, _

"_The standard that everyone else thinks, I was dating Derek Hale, murderer." She explained and Scott frowned,_

"_Is it true?" he asked and Alexis's head fell,_

"_Save the questions for another night kay? A lot has happened tonight and I just want to hibernate..." she ran a hand down her face and Scott nodded, looking apologetic,_

"_Sorry Alex," he sighed and pulled her in a hug, "I just... I don't want what I would do without you I worry so much."_

_Her heart fell as she remembered something else from the white room, but more like a statement. 'Guardian to Scott McCall, let's see... oh, well that'll be changing soon.'_

Alexis stepped out the shower and began towel drying her hair as she thought about the statement. She wondered what was going to happen, what big event will change this and most importantly: when it happens will she be able to say good bye?

Being a guardian Angel was a complicated matter that she tried to not question much as it only left bigger questions unanswered. Her parents for instance: they left her when she was fourteen with Melissa to go travelling before settling in England and consequently passing away in a freak accident. Melissa arranged for Alexis to stay there, but didn't adopt her as Alexis was eighteen at that point. When Alexis inherited her parent's money, she put basically it all into her studies and to get out of debt. She of course had money left over and used it to put a deposit on her little home and car. She earns enough monthly to live comfortably... when things aren't going wrong and she decides to run back home that is.

But it was that accident that raised the question: How the hell did she get to where she was today? If her parents knew Melissa they must have been pretty damn close to leave a teenager with her. Then at the age of sixteen to discover she was guardian to Scott? She could barely remember her high school years, yet they were there. All she remembered was working, being a guardian and training to become a nurse.

Alexis shook her head as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. This was why she never questioned things in her life. It only left more questions. Rummaging through her wardrobe, she found a backless baggy top that draped over her shoulders in various clouded shades of grey. She smiled pulling it on and checking her light make-up, seeing Melissa in the reflection.

"Going on a date are we?" she asked and Alexis frowned,

"Last night, I felt rough and this morning? Let's not go there," she started and Melissa nodded,

"Ah! The '_I'm a beautiful strong woman and I can prove it to everyone'_ routine." She smiled knowingly and Alexis nodded a small flush on her face, "What's on the agenda today then?"

"Well, pop home and grab some more stuff for a few more days, cram a little for my next exam in preparation and then therapy," she picked up her keys with one hand and a jacket with the other, '_annd also head somewhere isolated to test out these new wings..._'

"Retail therapy?" she asked and Alexis grinned, "Pick up some stuff for me?"

"Of course I will, how about a new date outfit?" she asked and Melissa's head fell back in laughter,

"I'll text you if Mr. I have no life walks in," she winked before disappearing and Alexis sighed, her shoulders sagging for a moment before she shook her head and stood tall a smile on her face. She needed to stay brave...

* * *

Alexis stared at her home from the safety of her car. She had Scott promise everything was all locked up and he had said that no one was there, but she still just didn't feel safe anymore. The only place she felt safe was where she grew up and lord knows how dangerous that could possibly be. Her beautiful little two bedroom house looked peaceful in the sunlight and it was indeed peaceful. Out of the way, no neighbours, no joggers... in fact, this was an incredibly lucky find. She loved her house, but it was no longer a home for her... at least, not currently.

"Now or never..." she muttered as she got out of the car and made her way over, key in the lock and opening the door. Nothing was out of the ordinary so far. As she looked to her right, she saw her kitchen remained the same and the living room in the distance also looked the same. Medical journals on the table and her laptop on the breakfast bar. She closed and locked the door behind her, making her way past the kitchen, in the living room and over to the spare bedroom. With her hand on the handle she paused, remembering the state it was in last time. Taking a breath of courage she pushed the door open to find it clean and the way she left it; nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, the whole house had been left as she remembered and she felt her shoulders sag in relief as she collapsed on her bed.

Alexis knew she wasn't in any danger because she had the strength to escape and protect herself, but there was still a certain level of comfort that she needed. Like a security blanket. She knew she was capable, but she was still scared. It's human after all and even if she wasn't fully human, she still grew up believing to be one.

Alexis pulled herself from her bed and packed a bag of more stuff. In the back of her wardrobe, in a shoe box hidden behind many, she pulled out an old leather bound black book with a buckle sealing it together. She wrapped a top around it before placing in the bottom of the bag and zipping it up. She had thrown the bag in the boot after making sure the house was all locked up and fridge emptied of anything that could potentially go bad unless it was consumed soon. It was only simple things like milk and cheese, but some extra goodies she knew Melissa and Scott will enjoy.

"See you later house," she whispered before pulling away and making her way to reserve. She knew that in some way it was a stupid idea to head there, but where else could she go? Yes her home was potentially in the middle of nowhere with no neighbours, but her grounds weren't large, there was still neighbours, just not as close at an estate for example.

Alexis pulled up to a random area and got out the car, pulling her jacket off and grabbing her phone, slipping it in her pocket. She locked her car and began to head into the woods, finding a place where she couldn't sense anyone for miles. It took her a good ten minutes till she felt like she couldn't sense anyone within her sense radar.

Standing in a clearing of sorts, Alexis tried to remember what she was feeling when her wings were released for the first time. The most she knew with wings was that the first time was always agony, but once released, they did need to be released regularly for her body to be used to them and to stretch them to help them become stronger. Much like sitting down for long amounts of time, you need to get up and stretch otherwise you become stiff, or you become weaker if it's a permanent thing. Once they are released, they need to be cared for to a certain degree.

Closing her eyes, she released a breath and felt the burning sensation in her. She remembered the burning sensation being described as a sort of gift so the angel could not feel the bones rapidly growing, forming away from the back before ripping the skin as they were fully released. If it wasn't for the burning sensation, she imagined the whole process would be ten times worse. Not to mention because the person is an angel, they can't pass out from the pain. You feel everything, every second of it and the pain will not cease until they can finally be released.

She pushed her shoulders forward as the wings were released and the most that happened was the sharp intake of breath from the sudden release of her body. Opening her eyes she reached her hands round to re-do her bra up underneath, feeling proud she remembered that, but somehow, she felt it wouldn't have matter from _how_ her wings were released. She stretched them out and rolled her shoulders at the way it felt. Imaging stretching in your bed in the morning, you know the way your muscles would protest, but it feels so amazing to stretch like that? That was how it felt for Alexis.

She laughed in excitement over this and began practicing stretching her wings out and bringing them back in to press against her back. It almost felt natural after a few goes, like walking, or riding a bike. She brought her wings forward, so she could see them and touch them. The feathers were a soft white, not a brilliant white, but white all the same and the feathers... they felt like silk to the touch and the way she lightly touched them sent silvers down her spine.

Alexis had a face of fascination and awe as she stroked them or stretched them out, spin around and just messed around, getting used to them. She felt a sense of freedom with them out and never wanted to 'put them away' again. She pulled out her phone and took a photo of herself with them out and sent the photo to Stiles, knowing he was with Scott, saying '_I think I'm getting the hang of these_' with a winking emoticon and slipped her phone away and paused for a second as a thought hit her: _flight_. Was she ready to test that? Did she actually _need_ the wings to use them like a bird would to fly? How would she go about it?

Then suddenly she sensed a blip in her radar, closing in fast. Her eyes grew wide as she pulled them in, gasping and falling forward from the force of it all. She tried to regain her breath fast as the blip was nearing in and she knew it wasn't a jogger. The blip could be three things: Scott, Derek or Peter.

She didn't actually want to find out as she pulled herself to her feet and began running in the direction of her car, doing what she could to gain speed and fast. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out seeing it was a photo from Stiles of both him and Scott grinning with thumbs up and a message saying that she looked awesome. It wasn't Scott.

Alexis knew better then to look back as she slipped the phone in her pocket, but the blip was nearing her and she could hear the sounds of the said blip on all fours on the ground. She wasn't even close to her car as she felt her heart pound against her chest. _'Now or never Alexis!_' she told herself as the burning sensation hit her back and she felt her wings push out before she attempted a jump into the air and shot up into the sky, her breath escaping her. She didn't need to move her wings much at all. In fact she just landed on a top branch of a tree and leant against it, a smile on her face for a breath second as the blip closed in.

As much as Alexis wanted to take a second to appreciate the view or even jump around in excitement at the fact that she just did an epic jump in the air like from 'The Hulk' or 'No ordinary Family', but she had to move fast. She took a deep breath before bending her knees and pushing off and shooting into the sky. She tried to use her wings to try and stable herself in the sky and it barely took much movement from her wings and she had to laugh out loud, squeaking from the mixture of relief and pure excitement. She only released her wings for the first time last night and already she had a grasp them. She knew that most Angels gain control of their wings quickly, but she didn't think it was _this_ quickly. She looked in the direction of her car before pushing herself in the direction of it as she heard Derek call out her name.

She was by her car in no time and the landing wasn't perfect, but she could still feel Derek closing in. The upside to her wings was that she was almost ten times faster than running and only a fraction faster than the speed Derek was as he was closing in on her. She skidded round her car, pulling the door open and jumping in, trying to not sit or lean on her wings. It wasn't comfortable that was for sure, but the last two times of bringing them in took her breath out of her quick literally and she was still feeling it from before. For the first time in her life, Alexis managed a hand break turn and speeded.

* * *

**Okay, so I have made a couple more cover images and I want you guys to pick it so there's a link on my profile that should take you to something and I would love it if you guys picked your favourite one OR you guys can totally make one and I can have it on here also!  
Out of curiosity: Who do you think Alexis looks like? Let me know.  
**

**And if you want, you can definitely message me or even in your review (Be kind about spoilers) your opinion about the recent episode! As I said, I found it to be brilliant. But then again, I just love this show. I haven't been disappointed as of yet! Well... mostly ;D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**bdbddbbcjsbjkqzm  
Last nights Ep. OhEmGee. Srsly.**

**I have so many ideas for the second series and I have written a few drafts for ideas and things. Gosh I'm so excited!**  
**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

Scott had not long gotten home when Alexis jumped him, "I flew!" she whispered as Melissa was upstairs getting ready for a date! Scott's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped with a grin,

"No way! Seriously?" he asked and her head nodded vigorously in excitement as she pulled him aside,

"After that photo, I could sense someone running towards me faster than humanly possible..." she started and Scott frowned,

"The Alpha?" he asked and she shook her head, "Derek?" he almost growled and she confirmed it.

"Anyway, I was panicking cause I'm not wolf fast like you and then boom, I flew," she bit her lip as he blew out a breath of astonishment, "that's not it..."

"There's more?" he asked and she grinned,

"First hand break turn and I speeded. I can drive alright when running for my life it seems," she grinned and he laughed out loud before sobering with a serious expression and she had to frown, "I don't like that face. That face means nothing good." She pouted and he sighed leaning on the counter by the fridge.

"I forgot to mention something to you last night..." he started and she sighed, running a hand through her hair and nodded, "The vision the alpha gave me... I saw you."

"What do you mean?" she asked and he stepped forward and leaned on the breakfast bar opposite,

"I mean I saw a lot of you from his perspective." And then he explained seeing her when he first _woke_ up to see her crying, almost every time she visited and down to feeling how Peter felt when he saw her. Scott even went into saying how Peter had been at her home just to watch her when she studied for her exam, or watch TV... even sleep. She felt a shiver ran down her spine, the more he spoke the more uncomfortable she felt about it.

She pushed her hair back, "So... what do you think?" she asked and Scott shrugged,

"All I know is that he has plans for you from the amount he's watched you," She shivered physically and let Suki in, trying to keep her face neutral, but she couldn't help but feel scared, even more so now that Derek wasn't around, "You okay?"

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "I will be." He smiled before making his way upstairs saying he had stuff to do. She felt her pup nudge her knee so Alexis sat down and began scratching the dogs belly. Suki _loved_ her belly rubs, even more so when Alexis gave them because she had nails to scratch sometimes.

Hearing a knock on the door, Suki jumped up and barked making her way to the door. Alexis smiled and crawled to her feet following the excitable dog to the door, "Suki, hush! Good girl," she stroked the fluffy dog before opening the door and both her brows shooting to her hairline, "Allison, hello." Allison smiled brightly as Alexis stepped to the side, looking outside for any signs of her aunt.

"Hey Alexis, is Scott in?" she asked before coming in and Alexis smiled, closing the door,

"In his room, knock though," she winked before pointing Allison in the direction and looking down at the thoughtful Suki, "I think Scott's going to be happy." She grinned and made her way up to Melissa's room. She knocked and leaned in to see Melissa applying a coat of mascara and Alexis grinned.

Melissa finally noticed her and stood up and shuffled on the spot, "Do I look okay?" she asked and Alexis nodded with a grin,

"You look stunning, mum." She smiled and walked in and Melissa spun round,

"As much as I love this blazer, I'm not sure..." she turned to the side to take a look in the mirror and Alexis rolled her eyes with a smile,

"Mum, you look _hot_ okay? It's not too much, it's not too boring it is first date worthy," she grinned and Melissa's arms dropped as she smiled, "And trust me, you've sent me on enough." Alexis winked at Melissa who laughed and checked her make-up once more,

"I just need to brush my teeth then I'm done," She explained and Alexis could feel her nerves as the older woman walked out and made her way into Scott's room. Alexis's eyes grew a fraction wider as she forgot to say that Allison was there as Melissa just walked in and froze, "What is it?" she asked and checked out her appearance as Alexis poked her head round and she gave Scott the 'be nice' look. It wasn't needed though,

"You look beautiful." Scott said and Alexis grinned,

"You look amazing," Allison smiled and Scott grinned,

"Amazing," he repeated in awe, "Why do you look amazing?" he then asked and Alexis rolled her eyes,

"Because she's got a date with a _man!_" Alexis grinned and Melissa turned to Alexis with a small mock frown at her before turning back to Scott and Allison,

"Who amazingly enough isn't under the age of sixteen." Melissa finished and Allison had chuckled,

"Who?" Scott was obviously both proud and happy for his mother,

"It's a medical rep who came into the hospital today," Melissa clasped her hands together in anticipation, "Yeah, we just got talking and then next thing I knew I'm saying yes to dinner with him and now I'm hating myself for skipping the gym last week."

"Psssh!" Alexis walked in and wrapped her arm around Melissa's shoulders, "Mum, you are looking Hot, and besides running round that hospital should count for your cadio." She winked with a grin and Melissa let out a sigh of relief,

"What I would do without you is beyond me." Melissa pecked Alexis's temple and Alexis just had to smile,

"What medical rep?" Scott asked and Alexis was about to ask too as the door bell went and both females peeked their heads back to look in the direction of the front door,

"That medical rep," she almost squeaked, "I-I'm not done yet, I'm not ready, anywhere near ready..." Melissa started rambling and Alexis pulled away and pushed the woman in the direction of the bathroom,

"Get ready, Scott and I will do our duty of letting him in and drilling him," she winked and spun round to the two, "you don't mind do you?" she asked Allison who waved her hand with a smile,

"No go ahead! Its fine!" she smiled and Scott turned to her in question, "Its fine, _go_" Scott nodded before taking the lead and Alexis followed behind.

"I can't believe it!" Alexis squealed grabbing Scott's arm and he nodded,

"I think you need to sit with me to talk with Allison at some point... it's about Derek and she's concerned for you..." Scott said and Alexis paused at the bottom of the stairs, frowning,

"Really? Mood killer," she pouted and he raised his hands in surrender,

"She's the one who thinks you two are dating," he countered and she had to pause before shrugged,

"Still a mood killer," she replied in sing song as the bell went again, Scott spun round and jogged to the door, his hand heading for the knob before he froze, his hand slowly moving away, "What is it?" Alexis slowly made her way over, "Scott?"

He slowly backed away the bell went again, making them jump, "_Scott! Get the door!"_ Melissa called and Alexis looked between the door and Scott as it went off again.

"Damn it Scott," Alexis sighed and went forward,

"Alex wait!" she heard Scott try and stop her, but her pulled the door open anyway to reveal nothing. Her brows furrowed before she arched it and looked round to Scott in confusion as his eyes widened and she jumped round to see Peter Hale standing there. She squeaked and jumped back,

"Hello there," he said with a small smile and Alexis felt her body freeze as Scott panicked, coming forward and pushing the door shut, but Peter stopped him and pushed it back forward, "Really?" he asked and Alexis pulled Scott back and stood equal with him, "Slamming the door on my face?"

"It could work..." Alexis muttered and he smirked,

"Now I thought you to be smarter than that," he patronised and she frowned, "Oh please don't frown, I much prefer it when you smile."

Alexis laughed disdainfully, as Scott took a step in front of her, "If you hurt her-" he began before Peter cut him off,

"Scott if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impudent sounding threats, for a moment," he said and Alexis felt her eyes widen a little, even she found that funny (Not that she would let anyone know that of course), "Try and remember that I've been in a coma for _six_ years, don't you think I would like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" Alexis sighed as she heard Melissa called down the stairs and she pulled Scott back and behind her lightly as she pulled on a fake smile by the door,

"Two steps in, that's all I will allowed and all you _want_," she explained and he arched a brow, "Since you are just wanting to take my _mother_ out to dinner." Her tone was low, threatening almost and he smiled, almost animalistic as he took the two steps.

"Was that _so_ hard?" he asked and she continued with her false, tight smile. She heard Suki run through before barking and getting low, growling at him in warning and Alexis felt her smile drop.

"_Suki_!" she spun round and chased after the dog into the kitchen where she found Melissa sorting her bag out, Alexis sent Suki out the back door before sighing,

"Okay, I think I have everything," Melissa said and looked up to Alexis, "what do you think?" she asked and nodded her head in the direction of Peter. It was then Alexis realised that Melissa must never had seen Peter at all until today, which is why she has no idea that he was the burn patient she had been visiting for Lord knows how long.

She took a deep breath, telling herself that as much as she wanted to be honest with her mum, the woman was better off not knowing, "I think that if he leans in to kiss you before the date is even over, he's a big no no." She said and Melissa laughed before pulling the angel in for a hug.

"Ooh, you feel tense, maybe you should go for a walk with Suki," she smiled, "she's been so excitable lately."

"Noted, have you got everything?" she asked and Melissa checked her bag once more before pulling a face, "chill, I'll stall for you. Take your time," She smiled and made her way back to the front door, "She's almost done," her false smile was back on her face as she spoke loudly, making her way back over to the two and noticed that Peter had made a few more steps in the house,

"Brilliant," he smiled before pressing a finger to his lips, "Have you read your texts recently? I think Derek would like to see you at the house later." He mentioned and Scott looked round to see her, but her face remained the same, unaffected.

"Well if he's a good _dog,_ I'll allow him a visit," her sarcastic tone got to him as she saw the way his hackles went up a fraction at her derogative term of 'dog', but Melissa came in behind with a smile,

"I'm ready! Ready," she grinned and Alexis smiled and pecked her mother's temple,

"Have fun," she smiled before spinning round and heading upstairs to her room. She pulled her curtains shut and pulled open her wardrobe to find backless top. In all actuality, she did not want to do this, she would much rather _be_ on that date with Melissa and Peter than confront Derek. She understood completely why he sided with his uncle, to a certain extent. Mistakes happen: Yes, this is so true, but the murders? Revenge or not, murder is wrong in her books and she couldn't help but feel disappointed in Derek for this. In fact, she couldn't help but completely question his motive in everything. Did he know Peter was the Alpha? Did he know about her? Thus... _everything_...

"You're going?" she heard Scott ask as she pulled on a black fitted halter, backless with the strap round her neck and lower back. She sighed and nodded, running a hand through her dark hair and turning to face him,

"I'll be fine, I need to know the truth." She stated and was careful with her words, knowing Allison could probably hear.

"Will you be okay?" he then asked and she shrugged,

"Who knows, but I'll safe that's for sure," She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Call Stiles."

He nodded before disappearing and she poked her head into his room to see Allison, she looked up and smiled softly,

"Hey," Alexis could see that the poor girl felt put out and she had to walked over, sit on the bed and nudge her with her shoulder,

"He does want to talk you know," she explained and the girl nodded before smiling in her direction and looking away, "I know how much you two care for eachother, in fact you'll be surprised how much." She grinned at the flush before Allison looked away,

"Are you the same with Derek?" she asked and Alexis froze,

"Ah. Scott said this will happen," she laughed as Allison flushed once more, "Chill, it is okay, really, but I'm questioning his so called feelings for me, but I've also never given him a second chance. So this is the second chance that won't work."

"If you know it won't work, why bother?" she asked as Alexis sighed, running a hand through her hair before staring at the ceiling and biting her bottom lip,

"Why? Because I may spend the rest of my life regretting not giving him that one last chance. For all I know, he could be the one and I didn't even bother finding out," she stood up and spun round to the younger girl, "also, I'm a sucker for the romance." She winked making Allison laugh before waving and leaving the house, making her way to the back garden, letting Suki in again and giving her strict instructions to keep Allison company whilst no one was there.

Once outside Alexis stopped to really think about, was flying a good idea? She didn't exactly have full control yet, but she knew she couldn't exactly drive there because then she would abandon her car (again) if things went wrong. She shook her head and then her arms, hoping from each foot as she shook her heads, warming up and bringing the courage to do this.

"Come on girl, you can do this." She chanted to herself before running down the garden, pushing her shoulders forward and then jumping into the air, feeling her wings stretch out and work straight away. She kept low to the trees as she tried to guide herself towards the house, since it was getting dark, she didn't have to worry much about being seen, but it still counted.

* * *

The breeze through her hair and the freedom she felt as she found herself nearing Derek's property was indescribable. She saw his car as she crossed over a road and got lower in attempts to not be seen. Reaching his house she landed in the upstairs, skidding forward before going into the wall. Landing still not sorted. She rolled her shoulders before pushing off the wall and ran a hand down her face.

"Ow," she half whined, feeling it slowly heal already. She made her way to the stairs as the sound of Derek's car distracted her, but froze as she sensed something else and ducked back in the room she poorly landed in. She would have pressed her back to the wall, but her wings were still out, so she had crouched to try and listen in.

All she heard was a loud ringing in her ears from the silence and couldn't help but frown at this. They need to speak _louder_ so she can _spy_ on them!

"This is it?" she heard someone saying and she frowned, trying to calculate all the voices she has heard before she finally recognised it, "Is it safe because I don't want rafters falling on my head." She couldn't help the face palm as she tried to remain silent. _'Oh twilight! You just got to have everything don't you?_' she heard her mind whisper and her whole body tensed once more as she heard the door open and then slowly be shut.

This could possibly be the first time ever she has felt incredibly scared of this place. It was creepy and she was cold. She had her wings pressed as closely to her back as she could handle, and they were brilliant for shielding some breeze yes, but she was still cold.

She heard as Twilight explained to Derek about remembering being there before and describing certain scenes, her head tilted to the side as she listened in. She never knew Twilight had been here before...

"You've been here?" she heard Derek ask and then a step on the wooden floor,

"No never, I dreamt it," He explained and Alexis's face fell into one of shock. _'The scratch of the back of the neck! Holy crap how did I not see that before? Scott said the alpha did it to him and he saw the memories!_' "There's no one else here," she felt Jackson's heartbeat rise as the fear slowly showered over her, "And no one else coming?" he sniffed and she had to roll her shoulders to try and shake off that feeling of fear he was giving off, "No... Please! Please don't okay? I'll shut up I-I'll never say another word about it again okay?" He whimpered and all she could think about was Stiles when around Derek, they sound almost identical, "I'll leave Scott alone! Please you _can't_ do this!" his voice rose as his panic grew and Alexis wrapped her arms around her body as she silently pleaded Derek to just let the boy go... "Please... I-I don't deserve it."

"I think you do," Derek finally spoke and her head dropped against the wall,

"No!" he called out as Derek cut him off and she stood up,

"Look around you!" he shouted and she took silent steps to the stairs, "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you?" she noticed Scott there and she attempted to smile as he silently asked if she was alright, "There's no one here! There's a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car," she shrugged and stepped forward to look down the stairs, crossing her arms, "No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!"

"Excuse me," Scott called out and Derek's eyes shot up to Scott before landing on hers, his eyes widening at her blank stare, "Co-Captain." He corrected before jumping down the stairs as Alexis pulled her body over the railings to get to Jackson. She landed mildly gracefully as she ran up behind Scott as Derek growled and she grabbed Jackson's hand, his eyes never leaving her very obvious wings,

"_Move_" Derek growled and she pulled Jackson to his feet and behind her,

"No," Scott kept his defensive stance up,

"Fine, I'll kill you too," Her eyes widened as her senses went wild and she pushed Jackson back, "Get down!" Derek then shouted as she heard an arrow leaving its bow and she spread her wings to shield Scott before gun fire could be heard and she shrieked in pain feeling few bullets penetrating the wing and getting stuck or going through cleanly. She fell forward, hands supporting the stairs as she gasped, her wings pulling themselves back into her body before her head fell forward. Her body was telling her Scott was in a lot of danger as she looked over to see his hands hovering over a wound and black stuff pouring from his mouth and she recognised the bullet straight away,

"Scott!" she shouted as she tried to pull herself up, but her back tensed and she yelped feeling it heat up and she rolled round, pulling herself up on the first step.

"Scott go!" she heard Derek shout and she looked towards her charge and winced as she tried to pull herself up. Derek was there, pulling her up with one hand before pulling Scott up and shouting for him to go, pushing her in the same direction. She spun round, grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket and pulled in him as she pressed her lips to his cheek chastely before stepping back. He stared at her in shock and she pulled the best smile she could,

"Be safe," she whispered, knowing he could hear her before she spun round and ran, not seeing the fact that he had shared a small smile with himself before pushing the door open.

She ran, seeing Scott in the distance, but the more she pushed the more her back would go into spasm and she would whimper in pain, feeling tears fall from her eyes. He collapsed to the ground and she continued to push on before her back finally gave out and she landed not far behind him.

"Allison..." he muttered and she clenched her jaw as she tried to move closer,

"Scott, just hold on!" she called before noticed a figure in front and her eyes went wide as he picked Scott up with ease.

"No way..." she whispered as the pain in her back suddenly vanished and she was able to stand up to follow him, "_Deaton_?"

* * *

**Oh ho ho ho. What do you think?**

Oh I gots more plans for you lots.  


**By the way, don't forget to check out my profile page as I designed some more cover photo's and I would like to know your opinion on whether I should stick with the one I have now or change it up! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven****:**

* * *

She woke up to the sound of birds and her back twinged from the sudden movement. She took a moment to breathe before realising she was on a sofa, a really uncomfortable sofa. She groaned before pulling herself round, the sound of barking dogs filling her ears and she frowned, still groggy from the car journey. She noted it was now daylight.

"The vet takes me to the vets. Standard." She muttered before getting up slowly and making her way to a room where she heard movement. She found Scott lying on the table, unconscious with a bandage on the wound.

"Ah! You're awake I was just about to get you up!" Deaton said from the sink and looked too perky for her current likings, "how about we sort those wings out then?"

"B-but... How?" she stuttered, pushing off the white coat that had been wrapped round her shoulders in her sleep,

"Well, technically I'm here to keep an eye on you as a favour to your parents," he began and pulled on a pair of gloves, "Of course, as it goes I can do that being an elder." Her face dropped, jaw wanting to touch the ground.

"You? _Really_?" she asked and he laughed before motioning her to push her wings out and she pouted,

"It'll continue hurting as long as the bullets are lodged in there," he explained and her eyes narrowed before she spun round to lean on the table and pushed her wings out, covering her mouth to muffle the shriek, "You've had these a couple of days and you've already damaged them," he tatted and she had to chuckle,

"I seem to remember you saying something similar about my first lil banger and the dent in the boot."

"Well I have to admit, parking was not your speciality," she felt a bullet get pulled out and she winced, trying to not let the pain get the better of her, "but look at you now, wings and in love. You've grown so much."

"Hey, I never said I was in love," she frowned at the table, hating his laughter,

"No, but I know it. Elder remember?" he tapped her shoulder before continuing, "I never imagined it would be a lycan though if I am honest..." or someone else he promised to look out for...

"Whelp, _I_ thought it would be a nice doctor." She commented sarcastically and he laughed,

"Do you know how long you have left?" he asked and she frowned before shaking her head,

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about," she explained and he sighed, pulling the last of the bullets out.

"You can pull them back in now, your body will take care of the rest," he explained and she did so, her back just aching a fraction before she spun round and leaned against the table, "You've visited the white room yes?"

"I can remember bits of it yes," Alexis tucked some hair behind her ear,

"Well, once Scott was bitten a countdown began until it would be time for you to leave-" he began and Alexis pushed herself off the surface,

"What!? Are you _kidding_ me? Because he's a _Were_?" a hand had been thrusted back to point in the unconscious Scott's form.

"He has more means of protecting himself," Deaton explained and she crossed her arms, her hip jutted to the left, "Whereas there are people out there who need their guardians."

"In case you haven't noticed, the boy just seems to _lure_ trouble in," she defended and he arched a brow at her before she flushed and leaned back on the table, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"They're a terrible twosome," she muttered and he laughed,

"You're just as a bad as them, making you a terrible threesome," He commented and she scowled, "So have you tried healing yet?" he asked and she shook her head,

"I don't know how," she pouted like a child and he laughed walking over and peeling Scott's bandage away, it was still quite gnarly looking, deep and infected. Yick.

"Only _you_ can heal him properly being his guardian, so let's try now," He walked round the table to face her and she faced him, feeling uneasy, "just relax Alexis, it's not rocket science." He smiled and she looked down at Scott before her hand hovered over the wound,

"What if I can't?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her hand,

"Alexis, look at me," she did and his eyes were soft, "how quick could you manage your wings? What about your empathy when you were younger? You _can_ do this, just _relax_," She slowly nodded and closed her eyes, releasing a breath before inhaling deeply. She felt her shoulders sag and she rolled her head. It was silent for a few minutes as she continued her deep breathing before her mind just wondered, as it does. She thought of Derek and how he helped save both her an Scott, the shock in his eyes when he realised she was there with Scott, the way he sounded when he tried to call her name when she flew off... "And there we go..." Deaton then said and her eyes flickered over to see a light from under her hand and she pulled it back in shock to see Scott's wound replaced with clean skin. Her eyes flickered from hand to skin before it covered her mouth and her eyes were on a smiling Deaton.

"No _way_," she gasped and he slowly nodded,

"That easy," he smiled and she squealed before lunging herself over the table and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Whoa!" he jumped,

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed and Scott coughed and she jumped back, "Scott?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on is jaw as his eyes flickered open before landing on her,

"Alex, you're okay..." he muttered before sitting up and pulling her into a hug, which she returned tightly,

"You're awake!" she felt tears in her eyes and forced them back with as much force as possible, "How're you feeling?" she asked and pulled back, he just smiled brightly,

"I feel... _great_," his brows were touching his hairline before he looked round to Deaton, "Thank you."

Deaton raised his hands, "Hey, I just took the bullet out so you can survive longer, Alexis did the grunt work." He explained making Alexis grin with pride as Scott looked round to her,

"Did you... heal me?" he asked and she nodded slowly before he grinned, "alright Alex!" they high fived before he pulled her in for a hug once more.

The sound of the front door went and they pulled back to look round in confusion. Deaton frowned and made his way round, but Scott stopped him before he could leave the room. The vet gave the two a soft smile before exiting the room. Alexis pulled away from Scott to press her back against the nearest wall to listen in, feeling a familiar tugging...

"I'm sorry but we're-" Deaton paused, "We're closed."

"Hi there," Peter's voice caused a shiver down her spine and she air batted Scott away, "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton was ever so smooth she felt like backing him up shouting '_oooh! Burn Bro! You got burned!_' but she wasn't a kid. Sometimes.

"These two wondered in on their own," he said and she watched as Scott lowered himself in order to hide and she felt her 'hackles' rise,

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you," ever the polite man Deaton was, she can understand why he was an elder now. Really patient guy, "We're closed."

"Oh I think you can make an exception this one time," Peter began and Alexis felt her hand fist tightly, "Don't you?" The tugging sensation happened once more, but stronger this time and she had to clench her jaw. This was completely new to her, the pulling sensation almost felt like she had these binds around her pulling her towards him. She stood her ground though, at least as much as she could, she wasn't exactly at her strongest right now.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to be possible," Deaton started and he eyes shot to Scott in help, "Maybe you can come back during regular hours."

Scott looked at her in a confused manner as her foot started twitching towards the door. '_pull me away from here_' she mouthed and he snuck over, pulling her up in his arms as he made his way back to his spot before freezing, Alexis had a death grip round him as her body seemed to grow a mind of its own.

"You have some_thing's_ of mine I'm here to collect them." Peter's tone was low, dangerous almost.

"Like I said," Deaton began in just a threatening tone yet still completely polite, "We're closed."

It was silent as Scott put her down and pressed his back against her in hopes the distance will help, she refrained from sighing as her head dropped onto his shoulder. She muffled a shriek at hearing a crashing in the wall and Scott tensed in his protective stance. It was then the pulling sensation stopped and she sagged against the wall. She doesn't know for how long, but she had been tense and fighting her body the whole time and now she felt knackered.

"Allison," Scott suddenly gasped and she heard the door go before she hit his back, "Ow, what the hell?" he spun round the face her as he whispered at her.

"You had to go and whisper her name? What did he do? Use the 'there's always a vulnerable person who can do what I want' card huh?" the sheepish look on his face answered her question as Deaton walked back with a smile on his face again, "Oh yeah, you numpty! You _absolute_ goon!" she narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms.

"I won't lie when I say you two are in for a big one soon," Deaton said and Alexis gave him a worried look, "I'm here if you need me."

* * *

As soon as they got home, Alexis had bee-lined for a shower whilst Stiles and Scott talked and Scott searched for his missing phone. She knew why he was looking for it and she _did_ care yes, but she needed the shower more and showers were good to relax and unwind.

When she was out and dressed in easy clothes and walked to Scott's room, towel drying her hair as Stiles was talking about last night.

"...after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson!" she leaned on the door frame, curious, "Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone," Scott stated and she walked in to sit on his bed, Stiles looked to Alexis before leaning back, giving her the 'look', "And I'm not letting him die."

Stiles frowned before scowling in Scott's direction, "Can't you at least think about letting him die? Both of you? For me?" he asked and Alexis threw her towel at him and he caught it before blowing a raspberry in her direction, "Hah! Caught it!"

"I can always stun you." She stated and he frowned as Scott froze, turning his ear towards the door.

"What?" Stiles asked Scott after throwing the towel behind his shoulder,

"Mum just got home from work," he said and Alexis felt her brows knot together, she had texted Melissa that they went out for dinner and crashed round hers. Oh she's a naughty Angel with all this lying she's been doing lately. She watched as Scott relaxed his posture a fraction to continue to listen as Stiles turned to Alexis, nudging his head in Scott's direction.

'_No_' she mouthed, _'it's not the right time_'

'O_h come on!_' he lifted his hands a little, '_it'll never be the right time!'_

She shook her head as she got comfortable and Stiles glared, '_I can't_'

'_Alex, I will if you don't._' He threatened and her eyes grew wide before they narrowed and a brow arched, challenging the younger boy to dare. He wasn't even considering backing down. Scott sighed and they turned to him.

"Is mum okay?" she asked in unison with Stiles as he asked "Is she okay?"

Scott shook his head and Alexis felt her head tilt to the side in concern, "She's crying." He sat next to her on the bed and Alexis wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in, his head rested on her shoulder, accepting her comfort.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles said and Scott was silent, Alexis released him as he sat up,

"I have to." He said and Alexis sighed,

"Sweetie, you're not alone in this." she started and Scott faced her,

"But you're in just as much trouble." His face had fallen as if accepting a bad fate and she smiled, a hand on his jaw,

"But I don't need you to protect me, I'm not exactly weak," she smiled and he shrugged, she arched a brow looking mock offended, "Thanks _Bro_, just insult the chick whose got _wings_ oh! And the stun blast! Yeah that's right. I can stun. I do a lot more." Her chin jutted to the side and he laughed before pulling her in,

"I just can't lose you," He said and she smiled softly, grabbing Stiles hand and he pushed himself closer on the chair and patted Scott's free shoulder, "I don't want to lose both you."

"You won't dude, I'm too annoying to die." He grinned and Alexis nodded,

"He's got that right." She smirked as he pouted,

"Hey!"

"You said it yourself bro!" she finally pulled herself up before stretching, "Right, so change of subject," she started and made her way to the doorway as the boys sat next to each other (Well, Stiles remained on the computer chair), "I can heal."

Stiles jaw dropped and Scott grinned in pride, "She healed me bro!" Scott explained to Stiles patted his back and she smiles weakly, crossing her arms feeling uncomfortable.

"You can _heal_?" Stiles asked and she nodded before he turned to Scott, "And she healed you?" Scott nodded giving his friend a proud crooked smile, "But the only way she can heal is if- oh no, I see where this is going and I do not like it." His head fell into his hand and Scott frowned in confusion.

"What did I miss?" he asked and Alexis shuffled on the spot.

"Stiles?" she asked and Stiles's head shot up,

"Really? Have me explain? Okay, I understand, this is my punishment," he wasn't angry with her, but he didn't want to exactly be in that position, "Scott, the only way Alexis can heal is if she learns to love and lose something...or someone," he explained and Scott remained looking confused before Stiles threw his hands in the air and turned to Alexis, "Tell him Alex."

"Alex, what does he mean? You have a guy?" he asked and she slowly nodded,

"It's more... on and off because well, it's all new to me and apart from the fact that I trust him, I don't exactly know him..." she hinted, but Scott being Scott was clueless to the fact,

"So you rushed into a relationship?" he asked, not getting it,

"Well, not exactly, but there was no denying that there was chemistry." She gave him a nervous smile before Stiles groaned,

"Oh my God, I question our friendship sometimes," he began, "its Derek! She's talking about Derek Hale!" within the space of three seconds his face went from pure shock to anger to happiness, back to shock and some form of anger.

"What!?" he half shouted and she laughed nervously, "He's not you type! You said!" Scott was pointing at her and her hands rose,

"Dude, this shit crept up on me!" she defended and Stiles scoffed, "Shut up!" she pointed at him and he threw his hands up waving an imaginary white flag.

"I'm the victim here you were the one making out with him on my kitchen counter." He stated to which Scott physically cringed,

"I make a sandwiches on that!" he whined and she glared at Stiles,

"And your kitchen table, yeah. I didn't wanna tell you cause I loved you bro," her hands were out before Scott frowned and Stiles was moaning '_why man? Why where I eat?_'

"How long?" Scott asked and Stiles stood up,

"I think the magic bullet incident was the start of it, I mean you saw how close they were together right?" he said after cringing about the kitchen table.

"Shut up! Both of you! _Sit down_," The both sat on Scott's bed, "Right, Allison's Birthday. I was exhausted from being stalked by the alpha and Derek was there, so he was going to drive me home since _someone_ had my car keys," she glared at Scott for a second before continuing, "I fell asleep in his car and since he didn't want to break into either of our homes, he took me to his-Shush!- Now, I did disappear at some point to change whilst... he worked out," she had flushed a little bit causing both boys to cringe at the thought, "And when I came back, Kate was there... Allison's aunt. I didn't hear much, but she got me with some electricity thing and yeah, my body couldn't handle nine thousand volts. Sue me. I died."

"What!?" Scott shrieked and Stiles nodded, "You _knew_!?" he spun round and Stiles threw his hands up,

"Hey hey hey! I didn't know the whole story! Just the whole Kate's an evil bitch who killed Alexis!" he defended before Scott sat back down due to the third degree burn Alexis was glaring into the back of his skull.

"_Anyway_," she crossed stood tall, "Since he knew I would heal, he stayed with me... till late into the evening and then... yeah. Shit hit the fan."

"Big Time." Stiles continued and Scott sighed,

"Why didn't I see this before?" his hands fell into his hands and Stiles patted his back,

"I told you bro, she had the hots for him." He commented and Alexis chuckled,

"I honestly don't know how this happened, because you _know_ me," she had walked over and crouched in front of Scott, "I just never thought about relationships or... well men in general, but it's happened I'm _kind_ _of_ happy, but obviously when wolf shit hits the fan and it comes to loyalties, I ran."

"Smartest move yet," Stiles commented and Alexis glared his way standing up, "Shutting up now."

"Last night, I'm still not sure what to make of it, but I know he damn well cares simply because of the fact that he helped save us from the hunters, so _that's_ why we have got to save Derek. Because that _prick_ actually cares and he can help us." Scott pulled her into a hug and Stiles was pouting,

"I get it, you care for him and all, but can you just... you know... _consider_ it?" Scott pulled away with a '_really_?' look and Alexis threw the towel back at him and it hit him straight in the face as they laughed. She loved her family.

* * *

Scott was fast asleep, curled up with his head in her lap. She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, something she used to always do when they were younger. She leaned forward to look into Allison's room and saw the girl sound asleep still and she smiled before yawning herself. She wasn't expecting to be here, but just as she was about to land to drop off a midnight snack and drink for Scott, he was falling asleep and about to fall off the roof. She had caught him before he landed on the ground.

She sighed before looking off into the forest, Peter Hale could be anywhere right now and she was doing what she could to do her job, study for her next exam and look for Derek. She felt happy that she finally told Scott and after the shock and confused angry banter, he accepted it. Well, he was happy that she was happy. She had to laugh when he convinced Stiles that they had to save Derek more than ever to give him the '_we're the guys in her life, so don't you hurt her'_ speech.

Her head dropped back as she stared at the stars in the sky, the thoughts of this countdown happening. Deaton had promised to let her know more information as soon as he knows, but other than that he had warned her to be prepared that she'll have to leave. She felt her face fall and tears begin to well at the thought.

Alexis had to wipe under her eyes as she started to control her breathing. Scott shifted in her lap and she forced a smile to her lips as she ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get it cut. Once she was sure he was still asleep, the brunette sighed in relief and her head fell forward as she forced herself to control of her emotions. No, she didn't want to leave, but what choice did she have? At least she had some time and when it happens, she would be given some time to 'tie up loose ends'. That was better than nothing she supposed.

"Until it happens, I can live like normal." She muttered to herself and gazed to the moon in thought...

* * *

"So because you can't be bothered, you've enlisted me to chaperone?" Alexis leaned back in her chair as Joyce drank her coffee. The older woman nodded, her full attention on the computer, ordering more simple painkillers that Alexis had not long ordered.

"Yep, they need a couple more and besides, you'll love it. Smelly teenagers grinding against each other as if their lives depended on it, what's not to love?" Alexis had to frown at this before getting up,

"I need a drink," she explained before leaving the office, rubbing her temples with one hand, "I _love_ my job, I _love_ my job..." she chanted as she walked down the hall before letting her hand drop to her side as she decided she didn't want to look like a crazy lady today.

She found the boys looking round a corner and she joined behind Stiles, instantly reminded of the Scooby gang, but less awkward. She saw Jackson talking with Allison before she nudged Stiles making him jump, "What I miss?" she asked as Jackson laughed, looking their way.

"Jackson's taking Allison to the dance," Stiles explained before nudging Scott, "Hey don't worry, I'll still be there." He explained and she nodded,

"Same here, so any funny business and I'll just_ trip him on the floor with some magic_." She muttered the last part, looking away and acting as if it wasn't her saying it, making Scott chuckle before shaking his head,

"I'm still going." He said and her head tilted to the side,

"Is that such a good idea?" Stiles asked, "Do you even have a date?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal?" Stiles continued asking and Alexis sighed, knowing the answer, "A ride there?" Scott spun round and leant on the wall.

"No and No." He sighed and Alexis rolled her eyes with a smirk,

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to, without a date, a suit, a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Alexis chuckled,

"Nicely said, very articulate." She commented and he grinned,

"Thanks, I try." He looked back to Scott in question who grinned,

"Yeah, you two going to help me?" he asked and they both grinned,

"Hell yeah." They said in unison as Stiles wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulder and the three of them walked down the hall.

"I can drive you," Alexis began and Scott smiled gratefully, "And help you find a cheap suit in no time."

"Thanks Alex," he smiled but she had this overly large smile on her face and Stiles paused,

"There's a price." He stated and she nodded walking round in front of the two,

"_Why_ are you not allowed to the dance?" she asked and Scott slowly gulped, he hadn't exactly told Alexis that he was failing a few of his classes. She crossed her arms and her foot had started tapping,

"Because I'm failing like... three classes?" he said and her eyes narrowed,

"I'm going to do this to help you, but when we're not doing business, we're studying you got that?" she said and Scott nodded, Stiles saluting, "good, Stiles thank you for offering to help." She grinned and he laughed,

"Should have seen that coming really," He sighed and she grinned before walking off and heading to the teachers' lounge for coffee, "Have you noticed that when Derek is around, she's less bossy?"

"She was happier, more relaxed about things. I mean, you got away with throwing balls at me to test out my anger." Scott explained before frowning and Stiles sighed with a goofy grin on his face,

"That was such a good day." He muttered before he got nudged by Scott and laughed out loud.

* * *

She pushed the doors of her wardrobe shut before flopping onto her bed and pouted, staring at her ceiling. Since she had to chaperone tonight, she had to wear something acceptable, yet backless in case of... well you know. No matter what happens, something bad _always_ happens at school dances. She's watched another television to know this. It was an interesting one and kinda false with the knowledge, but then again it was 'fiction'. Either way, whenever there was a school dance or even a town event, something bad always happened or 'shit went down'. Any big event just equals disaster really and if she could, she would bet everything in her bank that tonight was going to be no different. Still... there was that hope that tonight would run smoothly...

She rolled to her side to smell the purple throw over her bed and smiled in content. She missed her house. She missed the purple, lilac and white decor of her room. How bright it was and how happy it made her. She kicked her shoes off as she pushed herself up to just lie there, looking out the window. The cotton material felt soft against her bare back and arms. Reason ten for loving backless tops: You can enjoy and remember how much you miss your bed.

She saw the red bow on her chest of drawers and smiled in content as she thought about the night she dressed up as Sailor Venus. Yes, she still hated that night as she felt embarrassed, but after she got dropped off and she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank her night had gotten so much better when Derek returned...

* * *

_Alexis was sat on the stall at her breakfast bar, a knee against her chest with the other leg dangling. She was reading up on her most recent assignment with a cup of Strawberry and Mango fruit tea in her hands. It was safe to say she had definitely cooled from the earlier events. She told Scott she was going to drive him to school tomorrow and ensure the Venus talk is to a minimum. As refreshing as it was to see all three of them laughing and getting along, she didn't like it to be at her expense. That outfit will be destroyed one day. _

_She heard Suki bark and smiled as she looked up to see Derek close the door and pull his jacket off. She felt her brow arch as he hung it up and spun round to pause, looking at her._

"_What?" he asked and she grinned,_

"_You and the boys got along earlier," she chuckled when he sighed, "Yes it was because of a costume of mine, but that's not the point." He walked over and leaned on the counter next to her laptop._

"_Then what is the point?" he had a small smile on his face and she put her tea down and closed her laptop, leaning forward,_

"_Do you see how easy it is to just get on with them?" she asked and his head fell forward as he sighed. She laughed lightly running a hand through his hair before lifting his chin, "How easy was tonight?"_

"_Okay, I get it." he laughed and she leaned forward to press her lips to his,_

"_We can totally make this work Derek, you and Scott are stronger together," he rested his head against hers, his hands grasping her arms softly. His hands felt slightly rough yet soft at the same time and she loved it, "I have a question."_

"_This," he started, "Can't be good." She pulled back in mock hurt and he grabbed her arms once more to bring her back, resting his head against hers after giving her a very convincing apologetic kiss. She had melted, like always._

"_If given the option, would you become Alpha?" she felt the way he knotted his brows together before he brought his head back in confusion._

"_And what brought this on?" he asked and she shrugged, her bottom lip pouting,_

"_It was just a sudden thought you know? You in charge of a pack?" she shrugged before pulling away and grabbing her tea, taking a sip, "It just kind of makes sense to me right now, but your leaderships skills? I dunno." She winked as he was round the counter within seconds, pulling her tea away from her and picking her up by the hips. Her hands dove straight into his hair as she crushed her lips against his, wrapping her legs around his waist. _

_Suki whined causing the two to pull away and look at the dog cover her eyes with a paw and Alexis laughed out loud when Derek apologised and made his way out of the kitchen and to her room. Once through she pushed the door shut before Derek had pulled her in for another brain melting kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth teasingly. She felt her back being carefully pressed into her bed and she smirked before pushing her weight into him, uncrossing her locked legs from his waist and rolling him over so she was on top, their lips never parting._

_Her hands trailed down, pulling his shirt up before pushing themselves underneath the thin material, clawing down his torso. She heard a growl rumble in his throat as his hands gripped her hips, one hot hand snaking its way up her back, pushing the top up with it. _

_He pulled himself up, pushing her to straddle his legs and she used to opportunity to be rid of his shirt, parting lips for a split second before she was back for more a hand gripping his shoulder, the other in the back of his short dark hair, her body pressing against his. He had pulled away at some point to push her top off of her before rolling them over, his mouth nipping and kissing round her jaw and down her neck, setting her abdomen on fire as a moan escape from her. She felt his hands grab her thighs before slowly running down them, his thumbs kneading circles into the soft flesh._

_Her hands gripped his shoulders and when nipped her in that area between shoulder neck, her nails dug into the flesh causing another growl from him, this more animalistic than the previous, but it only seemed to turn her on further. His lips gave the top of her chest attention and she was in shock at how soft they were against her skin as her body arched into his, almost in offering. She felt his hands reach her hips before his fingers fiddled with the hem of her shorts. _

_Before she knew it, Derek was back his mouth crushing against hers, their tongues battling for dominance. Her hands clawed his torso before hooking round the belt loops and pulling him down. He replied in kind as he took hold of her hips, thrusting his forward possessively. Her eyes flew open at the feeling of _him_ pressing against her, the realisation of where they were going sending a stomach churning panic throughout her. _

_He pulled away, his eyes dark and glazed over in lust, "What's wrong?" he asked and she remained still, catching her breath, "Did I hurt you?" he asked once more, concern now taking over his usually hard features. _

_She slowly shook her head, her hands releasing his belt loops. She rested one on his shoulder and the other round his neck, her thumb stroking his stubbly jaw as she smiled weakly, "I-I just," she breathed and his eyes suddenly lit up in realisation before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her for a lingering kiss._

"_I get it," he whispered before pulling away and resting his head against hers, watching her intently._

_She smiled her whole body relaxing in relief even though her heart was pounding against her rib cage, "thank you." She whispered and he rolled off her, bringing her round so she was lying half on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, holding onto her tightly._

* * *

She rolled over to face away from the bow and curled up on the bed. That was the first night Derek had stayed over. The whole night he had her in his arms, it wasn't too much for her either, she just felt warm and secure. That was probably why she had Suki sleeping in the bed with her recently. A comfort she was introduced to which was then stripped away from her as soon as she got it.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she forced the tears away, refusing to cry now of all times. He was alive, he was fine and they were going to find him and she was going to jump him and _then_ sort out everything else. Girls gotta have priorities right?

The sound of the front door closed and she felt her brows furrow together as the kettle was filled and switched on. Slowly, the angel crawled off her bed and crept to the kitchen to see a familiar back looking at different boxes of tea bags. She felt her shoulders drop, but her walls up.

"_Really_? You _come_ here to make _tea_?" she asked and Peter looked behind his should holding up a jasmine green tea,

"I hear this is nice," he started and offered her a cup of tea, she nodded and made her way round the breakfast bar to sit, "Good! I was hoping we could talk, I _do_ miss our talks you know." He had that slight tone in his voice that told her he was genuine, but somewhat condescending, at least to her anyway.

"As you have said," she said, leaning forward and watched as he moved round her kitchen with a strange ease, "So how long have you been in my house?" she asked and he paused counting the days on his fingers making her laugh, "Spare room? That you had trashed before?" she asked and he pouted in her direction,

"Now that's not fair, I was initially upset that something of mine was being played with," she frowned as he took a sip of tea, handing her a mug. She took a sip, savouring the taste of one of her favourite teas. She's missed tea. "This is good, and I mean Derek."

"Seriously? You're upset about..."

"I was, I mean at first, but seeing him happy has changed my mind," he rested his back against the counter, "After all, the only way he agreed to help me was to leave you alone."

She froze mid-sip, gulping the harsh hot liquid down, "Really?"

"There's no denying I wanted you to myself at first, but to see my nephew happy and _still_ have my angel? I suppose it could work," He explained and pointed to his mug, "You're right, you do know good tea."

"I don't know where he is." She stated and his brows knotted together as he nodded,

"Oh I know that, that's not why I am here." She felt a frown on her face as she sat up,

"Okay," she started and took a sip of her tea, "Am I going to like why you're here?"

"For the first part, yes," he motioned his hand between them, "We're talking, civilly at that, which is why I keep coming here."

She laughed and shook her head, "Okay, I get it. Since the whole discovering about you being an Alpha, I no longer talk to you," there was a small smile on her face which caused his to light up, "But am I going to like the other reason as to why you're here?"

"No." He seemed to pout and she gave him a small smile,

"So are you enjoying your tea?" she asked taking another sip and he smiled brilliantly at her changing the subject,

"I have to admit, when you were telling me about your tea habit I thought you a bit crazy." She smiled and she laughed,

"More so than normal? Trusting a stranger with all my dirty little secrets?" she had an amused arched brow and he laughed and nodded,

"I'm not much of a tea drinker really, but I am enjoying this."

"Full of good antioxidants as well you know."

"So I've heard."

And then they were silent, enjoying the company together like old times and drinking a good cup of tea. She could feel he was at peace for once and she sympathised. Peter was normally so full of determination and hatred since the other night and she couldn't help but be hostile about it. She could _feel_ his emotions and before all the drama started, he would feel happier when she would arrive and then feel content.

She supposed she shouldn't be allowing this to happen what with everything Scott had told her, but because of her love for him and their history together, she allowed herself this selfish moment. It will most definitely kick her in the bum later, but for now she wanted to enjoy this peace.

"So speaking in lighter terms, ideally, when all of this is over," she started, catching his attention, "What will you do?"

"Honestly? Live," he replied smiling peacefully, "Our pack will fix the house up, to something much better than it was. I would ideally prefer it for you, Derek and Scott to stay in the house."

"A pack _is_ stronger together." She nodded and he smiled,

"That it is," he shifted on the spot to face her more, "I suppose that will all take it's time, so if there are any more additions to the pack, I would prefer them to be there also of course," she nodded understanding, "I suppose I will find a small part time job if needed, but I would rather spend time with the pack to help train them, especially Scott. He's very intuitive and full of potential I feel he will become quite powerful."

"He does have his smart moments." She laughed and Peter nodded in agreement. Peter wanted peace in his second life.

"I just _need_ Scott's co-operation." He finally sighed as he drained his mug and placed it in the sink before returning to Alexis, who was now staring at the bottom of her turquoise mug. They remained in silence before she sighed, her head dropping,

"I-I don't know, Peter." She sighed and she saw his arms drop in her peripherals.

"The outcome will be profitable for everyone Alexis." He said and leaned forward to place a gentle hand on her arm, thumb stroking the soft skin. She felt a strange shiver run down her spine, the hairs slightly rising.

"I can see, it sounds happy," she began and saw the way he tensed before standing up, "but the way things are going at the moment, it can't happen."

"But that's the thing, it _can_ happen." He pushed and she shook her head, finally sitting up to face him full on,

"This determination you've got is great, but you have been given a second chance Peter, why not use it for something different? Why not make this ideal situation happen _now_?" she asked and she watched the way his jaw clenched ever so slightly.

"Because it can't happen with those monsters still out there getting away with the pain they caused me." He stated and she nodded,

"But Peter, you're _here_, there's only one person left and from Police reports she can be framed and put in jail," she began to explain and he face her in curiosity allowing her to continue, "You can kill her, make her suffer for a little while and then done _or_ you can get her sent to jail, with _everyone_ knowing what she has done where she will spend the rest of her life _suffering_."

He chuckled and shook her head, "As much as I like your thinking it's just not enough."

"H_ow_ Peter? How easy will it be to just have her rotting in a cell, knowing she has wronged her family code, killed _innocent_ people? She will be stuck in a hell." She pushed and Peter's hands began to clench,

"Because _then_ I don't want her _alive_," He growled and his eyes flashed a blood red and her face fell. He paused before shaking his head with a sigh, "And we were having such a lovely talk." He said before spinning round and making his way to the front door. Alexis grabbed him as his hand reached for the handle before pulling him back and wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, her head resting on his chest.

"I _want_ that dream," she whispered and felt his arms wrap around her shoulders as he rested his chin on top of her head, savouring the feel of her in his arms, the way she squeezed tightly, as if she needed him and no one else, the way he would picture it, "We can do this Peter! We... We can find Derek and... We can hide! Screw the hunters! We can live our lives! I'll... I'll handle them! Let's fix the house up! _Please_ just _please_, _don't_ do this."

She felt tears fill up her eyes as he squeezed her before pushing her away and bending down to be eye level, a sorrowful look in his beautiful blue eyes, "It's just not that easy, Alexis," He sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I have to do this, for _me_." And then he left, closing the door quietly after catching a glimpse of tears falling from her eyes...

* * *

**I just can't function any more. These episodes are driving me a little bit insane with love and ideas. So many ideas I don't know where to start.**

**RIGHT! One more chapter to go and then we're done! Scary right? What have I got planned for the last chapter? And this whole countdown stuff... What do you think?  
And finally: I'm _really_ curious on what you think the second series will be like if Alexis was there... Let me know because I do find it interesting and you never know. I may use your ideas and send you loves and cookies.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed and reviewed this story so far. I hope I haven't disappointed and that Healing Moon ends with a bang. **

**xxxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay... Here we are. The final Chapter.**  
**It's kinda... weird to be posting this after the finale of season two and BOY what an episode that was. ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve...**

* * *

The next couple of the days had seemed to go fairly fast for the brunette. Grabbing a cheap suit for Scott whilst he protected Allison, going over how he was going to get into the actual building. Avoiding any werewolf trouble and then of course: work. Why couldn't life be like this always?

She pulled the tong from her hair, creating the last curl and began running her hand through her hair. Once she had finished sorting it out, her head poked through the door to check on Scott. He had just finished pulling the suit on and she smiled with her mother, "My my, someone looks handsome." She smiled and he flushed.

"What did you go for in the end?" Melissa asked and the Alexis stepped into the room and twirled. She was wearing her classic dark skinny jeans with knee high boots over the top, a black netted top with a rose design and a 'hook and eye' closure front and a 'flirty' ruffle hem. The straps were also the lace print and were puffed giving it that 'cute' effect. The bust was line with a black material.

"For a high school dance?" Melissa then questioned and Alexis pouted,

"I was stumped so I went for comfy." She commented and Melissa laughed before getting up and dragging the girl to her room and pulled out a white dress that had Alexis's head tilting to the side.

"It's not too much, but suitable for the dance." She suggested and Alexis shrugged, grabbing the dress and disappearing into the bathroom.

The white dress was completely lined, backless with a delicate floral print lace overlay, thick straps over the shoulder that then ran down the sides and a simple tie to drape loosely over the shoulder blades for a more secure fit.

Alexis couldn't help but the pull the skirting down a little as it came to mid-thigh. Melissa laughed handing her daughter a pair of simple white pumped and her white fitted leather jacket. Scott poked his head through the door and grinned.

"That's nice." He commented and Alexis rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"More appropriate brother dear?" she asked and he chuckled with a nod of his head.

"I need photos! Come on!" Melissa ran out and downstairs and the two 'siblings' laughed before heading downstairs, Alexis ruffling his hair making a comment about a much needed hair cut...

* * *

"Once Allison is safe at home, we're going to find your phone." Alexis stated as she drove towards the high school. Scott's brows furrowed as he turned to look at her,

"How?" he asked and she nodded her head to the laptop bag in the back seats. There was also a bag of a change of clothes for the two of them.

"At some point, I'm going to sneak away to find your phone via satellite," she began and Scott ran a hand down his face slowly, "We both forgot we could do that with your phone, didn't we?" she asked and he slowly nodded.

"So why are we finding my phone?" he asked,

"I think Derek may have swiped it. If not, then I'm thinking we head to a high point outside of town and you howl like a mofo and hope Derek is alive to reply and give away his location." Her brows were knotted together in worry.

"We should have tried that... ages ago..." he half growled, frustrated and she placed a hand on his knee in comfort,

"We didn't know, in fact for all we know it won't work." She sighed and he gripped her hand,

"It will, we'll find him." He comforted and she squeezed his hand, grateful he was so supportive.

* * *

The dance was completely boring. Seeing couples dancing or sitting at tables, Jackson had snuck in alcohol, but all she did was walk over with her red plastic cup and had him pour some in there, striking a deal with him.

She was leaning on a wall, completely out of the way, when Jackson leaned on the wall next to her, "So you have wings." He stated and she laughed,

"They're new, you like them?" she asked making him chuckle.

"So since you're obviously not a wolf, what are you?" he asked and she smirked,

"Honey I'm just an _angel_." She spoke in sarcasm, but he knew better.

"So you're dead?" he asked and she shook her head, taking a sip and frowning, Jackson topped her up making her smile.

"I can't die. Well, kind of, but not really," She explained before shrugging, "to be honest, what I am confuses even me."

"How so? Shouldn't you guys be '_all knowing'_?" he asked and she laughed,

"Nowhere near, at least not me," she sighed and leaned round to face him, "I'm supposed to be Scott's guardian, yet since the change, I'm... supposed to leave soon if some big event happens."

"Wow, sounds fucked up." He commented, almost coldly and she laughed.

"You have _no_ idea." She said before pushing herself off the wall and walking away, exiting the gym and making her way to her office. She had to be quick and sneaky as there were students sneaking around, teachers being good chaperones etc. Also, running in heels was a bloody nightmare. She couldn't help but grumble about not being immune to their deathly powers by now.

Logging was quick since Scott's user and password wasn't exactly hard to remember. She had to roll her eyes as she types 'Allison' into both sections. Her head dropped back as the computer decided to go slow. If it were her laptop connected to the internet, it would have been faster, but she had forgotten the battery and it was too much effort and too obvious to go running through the halls with the bag.

Just as the location image loaded, Alexis had that sudden strong gut feeling that Scott was about to be in a lot of danger. Just before she ran out of the room, she frowned seeing that his phone was still at the Hale mansion...

Alexis burst through the doors, seeing no students about, her wings were pushed out from her back and she shot up into the air, following the pulling sensation to Scott. He was between two buses, with two cars almost collided with each other. Her heart sank as she felt a heart break and she knew straight away it was Allison. She landed harshly on the bus behind as Argent's car honked loudly and she jumped down, arms wrapping around Scott's waist as she looked up to see Allison's face before she pushed off into the sky.

Scott seemed frozen until she landed in the woods not far from where her car was and the boy just fell forward, screaming, fists slamming into the dirt. She fell to her knees in front of him as she pulled him into her embrace, comforting him as he screamed out once more before falling into sobs, his grip on her back almost hurting her, but she took it. After everything they had been through, all the times he was hurt or near death, this feeling he was emitting to her was the worst...

"I told her..." he said and she felt the hairs on her spine rose, her heart breaking for him, "I told her and now she knows!"

"I know." Was all she could say because how could she make this any better? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled away to see a text from Deaton. Her brows furrowed together as he asked for her to head to the clinic.

"What do you think he wants?" Scott asked and she shrugged before standing up and bringing the boy with her.

"I don't know, but we have work to do," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "We'll go to the clinic, change and then we find Derek. The computer said your phone was still at the house." She explained and Scott rubbed his face with the back of his blazer sleeve, his eyes were puffy from his tears,

"But I've looked around the mansion, three times." He explained and she shrugged,

"See you at my car." She explained and he nodded before spinning round and running off before she pushed herself into the sky once more.

* * *

"What do you mean I have less than a week?" she hissed as Deaton crossed his arms, "If tonight doesn't go right, I have less than a week to tie up loose ends!?"

"I'm sorry Alexis, I don't make the rules." Deaton sighed and her fists slammed onto the table,

"It's not right!" she bellowed before her back then hit the wall and she fell, tears falling from her eyes, her hands covering her face.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do," Deaton had crouched in front of her, hand on her knee, "I can't even tell you what will be the finalising of your guardianship of Scott."

She lowered her hands to wipe under her eyes, clearing signs of smudged make-up, "But he's not going to die, that's what it normally is! He _can't_ die, he _won't_ die. We're going to get Derek, and we're going to stop Peter-"

"It won't be enough, but he's not due to die any time soon, I _can_ tell you that." Deaton attempted to comfort but her face just fell,

"Then... then if he's not going to die, why transfer me? Why take me away from my _life_?" she asked and Deaton sighed, his head falling forward,

"Because there are others who are in need of your help, we can't have them from here because of your distraction." He eyed her and in seconds, she was glaring,

"Because of Derek?" she asked and he refused to answer, but she knew anyway. She pushed herself up and walked away from the elder man, "Because I fell in love..." she muttered before spinning round.

"You may have loved and lost, but he's still alive, therefore is still a distraction." He explained and her hands fisted so tightly, the whites of her knuckles could be seen,

"So we're not allowed to be _happy_!? Is that what you're telling me?" she hissed and Deaton shook his head, a soft smile on his face,

"Not at all, but he's only your first love, you're still human to a certain extent so you can still grow from this." He tried to comfort, but knew he worded it wrong by the way her lips were pressed into a fine line.

"Then I quit." She said and crossed her arms.

"It's not that simple Alexis," Deaton's face fell and she growled,

"How so? What happens if I _refuse_ to do this?" she asked and he gave her a sympathetic smile,

"Then your memories will be wiped clean and you will be forced to move on, no recollection of any of it." He explained and her jaw dropped, face falling into one of disgust and grief.

The tears began to fall once more, "So that's it," She muttered and Deaton grasped her shoulders gently, but she shoved him away, "No. Don't," she whispered, "I rather just go along with it...Will you tell me what the final decision is as soon as it happens?" she asked and he nodded.

She honestly felt numb as she left the room to find Scott. They both had already changed and he was ready to go, but his face was already one of loss. He heard every word, but he wouldn't do or say anything about it, knowing she didn't want it to happen. She could feel her heart crackling, chips just falling off like an ancient porcelain doll.

"Let's go," She muttered walking straight past him, pushing off her jacket before her wings shot out, "As soon as you get to a place, howl and I'll find you or meet you there." She gave him a fleeting smile before jumping into the air, allowing the cold air cool her hot face.

It was scary to think that if one particular even happens tonight, she'll have to leave Scott for good. Just like the butterfly effect, anything she does will affect her. The temptation to turn back time and agree to help Peter was strong, but the wish he would agree to her plan was just stronger. All of this drama was because of some revenge, because of some sick freak burning a house down of weres and humans.

Alexis was basically circling the forest when she heard Scott's first call. She saw he wasn't far so she landed not far behind as he backed his way to her. The whole place was silent, no bugs making a noise, no birds (even if it was night time), the whole forest was an eerily silence. She grasped his hand and he squeezed it as the silence just continued on for what felt like forever. She felt her face begin to fall when Scott sighed. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry Alex." Scott said before a loud howl echoed around them and she had to laugh at it, pulling Scott into a hug, all reason for temporary hope now returning.

"Let's go!" she grinned as she pushed off into the air, ready to follow him at a similar speed. He smiled up at her before spinning round and running in the direction her heard it.

She saw the Hale Mansion up ahead and frowned as she lowered herself to the ground and skidded to a stop outside the mansion and looked up at it before spinning round as Scott called her over. She jogged to meet him as he gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and looked around, she couldn't _sense_ anyone in the building, but she could _sense_ people near.

"Try and sense him," She suggested to Scott as she tried to pin-point her own blips on her mental radar. She followed Scott as they found a rusted gate and she frowned at it, "_Really_? A dark and scary tunnel that goes underground?" she asked with a slight whine in her tone and Scott gave a comforting smile as he pushed the gate open, taking her hand and walking in, bringing her with him, "I hate this..." she muttered...

She was soon relieved to see light within a short distance and she snuck their way until stopping at a door. The two shared a look before Scott did his best to push it open. The room was dark, damp, but she saw the figure tied up in front and she shot forward, jumping up with her wings, hands around his face, "_Derek_!" she whispered and his eyes opened to look at her and he smiled weakly,

"Found me then," He muttered and she pressed her lips to his before pulling back, "He won't be long, you two need to hide." He warned and she nodded, kissing him once more as Scott broke off one of his restraints. She gave him a fleeting smile before they disappeared.

"Be any more needy?" Scott had whispered and she flushed,

"Like you wouldn't do the same if you were me," She retorted and he paused before nodded. He waited a moment before getting her to stay there and leaving her alone. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she waited patiently like a good girl.

"...right now! Get me out right now!" she heard Derek shout and her brows furrowed together and she made her way to the door, making sure she couldn't be seen, "...For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?"She heard Derek shout at Scott and her arms wrapped around her middle, she wanted to be angry with him, but instead she couldn't. He'd been there for days being tortured, so she could understand why he wanted out and was taking it out on Scott, "You're not in love Scott, you're sixteen years old you're a child!" that hit home as she thought about her own age and the fact that she had proof about her feelings, but she felt the same. She's still too young and yet it happens.

"Maybe you're right," she heard Scott mutter and her face fell, her head resting against the door, "But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" she heard shuffling of paper and she frowned at this, but remained still, "he lied, remember this? This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?" an image of a dead deer with a spiral carved into its side flashed into her mind.

"Where did you get that?" she heard Derek ask,

"My boss told me that someone came into the clinic asking for this picture, do you wanna know who it was?" there was silence, "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so Peter could kill her and become the alpha and _that's_ why you're going to help me." She was stunned for a second before turning round and leaning on the door, Derek's eyes flickering to hers before back to Scott and then back to hers. She knew her eyes were pleading him to agree to it so she looked away, not wanting to pressure him. Scott spun around, "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you-" Scott started as a noise distracted her and she saw as Derek pulled his arm free from the restraint. Scott spun round to see Derek rubbing his wrists and she couldn't help but smile in relief.

"I'll help you." Derek said, and she could feel the anger. He now knew that he had been lied to and in all honesty, she felt it and understood this. Everything Peter wanted was part of a plan... she every questioned if what they spoke about was even true or just words to get her to agree...

She took a hesitant step forward, and he smiled softly before she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, her head resting against his warm chest. He held her tightly, nuzzling his face in her hair as he tried to calm himself down. When she pulled away, she had her hands against his chest and she could feel how weak he was, they slowly glowed and he frowned looking down her hands before back to her eyes and she smiled.

"Oh you're going to need this." She winked and he chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers,

"I just need a vacation." He muttered and she laughed before pulling completely away,

"Now get dressed, we don't have much time," She ordered and spun round to Scott, "Both of your howls will have been heard by Peter so you two need to be ready for that."

"What about you?" he asked and she shook her head,

"Don't worry about me; we have to do what's right." Scott stared at her for a second before giving in and accepting it.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as he shrugged his jacket on and Alexis shook her head, spinning round and grabbing Scott's phone,

"Not important, Peter will be here any second and lords know when the Argents will arrive." She saw the way Derek's face and paled a fraction and she ignored it, talk for another time...

* * *

Finally making it out of the underground, Alexis had sighed with relief making her way straight to the mansion with Scott. They were going to go over a quick plan on what to do with Peter, but both Derek and Alexis wanted to get out of the underground and quick. It gave her the heeby jeebies and well... Derek was tortured there so of course he wanted out.

Derek was easily out of breath so he grasped Alexis's hand and she looked round in concern, "H-hold on," he called out to Scott and the boy paused up ahead, looking back at the two. Alexis shared a look of concern with him as Derek looked around, "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked,

"I dunno... It was kind of like it was-"

"No!" "Stop!" Alexis and Scott said in unison and Derek looked at them with risen brows,

"Don't say too easy!" Scott said and Alexis's head dropped back,

"You just said it!" she whined and Scott frowned,

"It shouldn't count, when people say things were too easy bad things happen!" Scott explained to Derek and Derek's shoulders sunk as she rolled his eyes,

"No really, every time, it gets jinxed." Alexis defended.

"Look do you think finding you was easy?" Scott started and Alexis gripped Derek's hand, sending him some waves for energy, "getting away from Allison's dad-None of this has been easy!"

Derek finally nodded in agreement, giving in, "Fine, you're right." He shared a smile with Alexis and Scott nodded, looking around hoping the jinx didn't take place.

"Let's go guys," Alexis smiled and before pausing, two blips on her mental radar. It was then the sound of an arrow hitting someone reached her ears and she spun round to see Derek fall to the ground, releasing her hand, "Derek!" she gasped and she crouched down to help him up as another one hit his thigh. He fell back to the ground before leaning up to Scott shouting at him to shield his eyes.

Alexis grasped the arrow in his shoulder, "Hold on," she told him as she ripped it out cleaning, a hand covering the wound, her hands glowing as she healed it, the other on the arrow on his thigh, but he pushed her hands away as he simply broke it off, groaning loudly in pain before pulling himself and her up and making his way over to the stunned Scott and picking him up by the back of his jacket. Alexis wrapped an arm round his waist as she helped pull him up, "Come on Scott, move those legs!" she called out to him before Derek finally collapsed, shouting for them to go, but as soon as Derek's support went, Alexis could only go so far.

His eyes were still reacting to the flash bulb, so there wasn't much he could do anyway. Her head whipped round to Derek as he had rolled onto his back and she slowly pushed herself back to her feet, listening as Scott tried to explain himself to Allison, but she refused to believe him.

"Allison, he's being honest." She said as she patted her jeans down, the brunette looked at her, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh God, just shoot them before I have to shoot myself," Kate whined and Alexis faced her fully, momentarily stopping the older woman, an amused smirk tugging at her lips, "So you _are_ alive! You know I heard the rumours about a chick helping Derek out, but for it to be you? Well that's just rich."

"I suppose I should thank you for killing me really, I mean, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today." Alexis retorted, face emotionless.

"Really? So go on, tell me: What are you?" she asked and Alexis pushed her wings out, stunning the woman in front, "A bird?"

"A Guardian." Allison then said loud enough for Kate to hear who scoffed,

"I knew a lot of things were real, but Angels? Now that's just ridiculous." She shot Derek and Alexis had to clench her jaw, trying to not show emotion.

"You said we were just going to catch them!" Allison argued,

"Yeah, we've caught them, now let's kill them." She started walking up to Allison, the younger girl stunned at her aunts ease at shooting Derek, "Oh no, I know that look," She pouted, "That's the 'you're going to have to do this yourself look'."

"Kate! Kate what are you doing!" Allison tried to stop the older woman as she aimed her gun towards Scott. Alexis flew over; pushing Allison to the side and pushing Kate back a few steps as she stood over Scott.

"Don't." Alexis warned and Kate just sighed shaking her head,

"I've killed you before, it won't be hard to do it again." She started and Alexis's eyes began to glow as she prepared a stunning blast.

"Kate!" everyone's heads whipped round to the sound of Chris Argent as he walked up with a gun. He took one look at Alexis then Kate's gun before sighing.

"I know what you did," he said to her "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." She defended quietly and Alexis felt her brows furrow, eyes returning to normal as she looked round to Scott who shrugged.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," Chris scolded, "There were children in that house, ones who were human! Look what you're doing right now; you're holding a gun at an Angel defending her sixteen year old charge!" she had to give him props he knew she was an Angel and not a bird, unlike the psycho bitch in front aiming a gun at her chest, "You have no proof he spilt human blood or that she's corrupted," he spoke loudly and Alexis gulped, looking round to Derek's unmoving body, but she could feel him pushing the bullet out, "We go by the code." He then said something in French and Alexis scolded herself that little bit more for not at least listening in her French classes.

"We hunt those who hunt us..." Allison whispered and the brunette shared a look with the younger girl before her eyes shot up to Kate, finger squeezing round the trigger and her heart began pounding against her chest, telling her that gut feeling that not only was Scott in danger, but now she was too.

"Put the gun down!" Chris warned once more and Kate tilted her head to face him, challenging him to just shoot her. Alexis discreetly nudged Scott to start creeping back a little just as a gun fired and her wings flew back to completely surround Scott as she wince, clamping her eyes shut bracing the pain that was about to hit, "Before I put you down." Her eyes slowly opened, confusion evident on her face, to see Kate lowering the weapon, but she didn't breathe just yet as she continued to nudge Scott to move.

The sound of the door to the mansion creaked and she jumped up into the air to see it opening. All the Argents were looking up in her direction before following her eye line to the opening door.

"Allison get back!" Alexis called out to the girl as the Argents aimed their guns at whatever was in the house. She slowly lowered herself to the ground in front of Allison to protect the girl.

"What is it?" she asked, fear creeping up her spine,

"It's the Alpha." Scott answered and Alexis gulped before her hands began to glow ever so slightly, preparing to stun. She heard Allison prepare her bow so the brunette pulled her wings in, causing Allison to gasp.

"Sorry." Alexis mumbled and looked round to her with a sheepish smile, the girl only shook her head with a weak smile before the two looked to the door as a blur charged out and disappeared. She stepped away trying to find Peter as she looked around, but he was too fast, even for her mental radar. Chris was tripped up first and they all spun round whenever they saw a certain blur. She noticed Chris wasn't moving, so he must have been knocked out cold from the fall.

Allison was next, her bow flying past her. And Alexis stepped back before she felt hands on her waist and she went flying into a tree, her head cracking hard against it causing her to see stars as she fell forward.

"Alex!" she heard Scott call before he got tripped up. She tried to pull herself up onto her knees, her head spinning a mile per second. She was squeezing her eyes shut because as soon as she opened them, everything would be moving and there would be black spots and she really didn't like it.

"Come on! Come on!" she heard Kate shout and her brows knotted together as she tried to steady her head, the want to just fall forward unconscious was strong, but being the stubborn girl she was, she fought it. She heard a scream and looked up to watch Allison run into the house.

She cursed, a hand going to the back of her head, a dampness covering the tips of her fingers. A hard hit to the back of the head where the occipital was located has now caused her reason for the visual agnosia. She knew there were no chances of permanent damage because of the fact that she would heal, but she knew that she would have to wait this out meaning she has temporarily been rendered completely useless.

"What's wrong?" Derek had asked her as she collapsed to her side, forcing her eyes to focus on the leaves in front, "You're bleeding."

"I-I'll be fine, Allison's with Peter... Go." She tried to sound strong, feeling the slow tingling effects of her blood knotting together at the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered closed, the ground refusing to stay still. Her head felt like it was just repeating the same roller coaster again and again, the G-force of it all making her feel sick.

When the dizziness in her head finally stopped, she opened her eyes and pulled herself onto her knees. Her head was still pounding and her depth of perception isn't great, but it was enough for her to get up and move. She could hear the sounds of three different growls and furniture breaking. She pulled herself up, her legs shaking in protest from her moving so soon.

"Alexis!" she heard Allison call and she looked over to see the young girl over her dad,

"You alright?" she asked, a hand keeping her head still as she balance herself. Allison slowly nodded, but Alexis knew she will be scarred for a while. Alexis's head bobbed only a fraction as she stumbled her way to the house, her balance improving and her vision clearer the more she forced it. She would totally regret this later, but for now, she wasn't going to lie down and be unconscious for the whole thing. –CoughChrisArgentCough-

As she pushed herself through the door and made her way to Scott, slighting leaning on his back as he held an arm out in protection, as she watched Peter transform into the Alpha. Her eyes widened and she gripped the younger wolfs jacket, pulling him back, "Time to go bro," She said and he gave her a concerned look, obviously smelling the fact she had been bleeding, "_Go_."

The Alpha spun round to face her, growling as she walked into the room and rolled her shoulders, "So what now Peter? You've killed her and now look at you," she started and he snapped at her, still keeping his distance, obviously because it was her, "You can barely control yourself and you want to be Alpha? What about the dream? Or was it yet another lie?" She refused to flinch at the threatening growl and instead, she just glared, "This _whole_ time Peter. _Whole_ time you have had some form of sense to have _Jennifer_ do your bidding? I _know_ the truth now and we're done. This bond? It ends tonight."

Her hands glowed as she lowered herself, preparing to defend herself as he charged at her. She sent a stunning blast in his direction before rolling out of the way and pulling herself up to see him slide into the wall and growl at her, her eyes flickered to Derek unconscious on the floor and his eyes did the same. She watched as his eyes never left hers, his claws rising and she sent another one his way, pushing him back, stumbling with his claws over his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_!" she growled as her wings pushed out of her back behind her. The small brunette leapt at the stun Alpha, grabbing its shoulders and as her weight pushed her forward she used a stun blast to send him into the sofa the other side of the room. She landed in a crouch on the floor and pushed herself up, running in front of Derek, feeling the balls of light in her hands as the wolf charged at her once more, throwing her through the window.

Alexis went flying to the window and spun round, using her wings to help land safely as she skidded back in a similar crouch in the ground. Scott was in front of her within seconds, crouching low to defend her as the Alpha jumped out and lunged forward grabbing the boy and lifting him up via his jacket. He growled in Scott's face as the boy equalled him, just as angry, both his feet planting on the Alpha's black chest and pushing him back, flipping back and landed on the floor as Alexis sent a stun blast the Alpha's way. The Alpha hit the porch of the building as a car made a noise and her head whipped round to see Stiles run out and throw a bottle at the Alpha, who actually caught it! Her brows flew to her head as she realised what it was, "Scott! Allison's bow!" she shouted and Scott was able to grab it easily, throwing it to the brunette who caught it and loaded it with natural ease before sending an arrow at the bottle, smashing it and the fiery liquids igniting and covering his arm, burning the flesh and distracting him as Alexis pushed herself into the air.

She landed back in the Hale mansion and ran down the stairs only to run into Derek's chest. He held her at arm's length, checking her over as she did the same, "You're alright?" he asked and she nodded slowly,

"A little bruised, you?" she asked and he chuckled, the sound of the Alpha's grows in pain finally silencing, both of their eyes turning to the door. She bit her lip before facing him once more, she could feel Peter pulling on their bond for her to go and save him.

Derek saw this, frowning, "If he dies, will the bond die also?" he asked and she nodded.

"The bond will go with Peter. If Peter lives, so will the bond." She said and looked down, feeling Peter really tug at it now. Derek seemed to be in his own thoughts, bucking up the courage before he finally pulled her in, crushing his lips to hers for a chaste kiss and leaving the house.

Alexis felt her head tilt to the side, fingers touching her lips softly as she pondered his actions before it finally hit. Her eyes rose as she pulled herself out of the door and down the steps as Derek crouched over Peter's severely burnt body.

"Wait!" Scott had run over, holding a hand out, "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you," Derek's eyes closed as he paused what he was doing, Alexis felt a hand cover her mouth as she watch him struggle, "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

Alexis took a few steps towards the two, arms wrapping round her waist, Derek turned his head to face her, "You've...Already... Decided..." Peter gasped, catching their attention once more, "I can _smell_ it on you!" he growled, and she saw how his eyes began to glow that blood red, the healing process starting its magic.

Derek's hand had rose into the air, reveal the claws as Scott begged for him to stop before it severed Peter's throat. Alexis gasped, hand covering mouth as her eyes couldn't look away. Peter's last breath left his mouth and a vibrating in her pocket signalled a text as Derek stood up to face both of them.

She pulled her phone out and unlocked it to see a text from Deaton, but she didn't even have to open it up to read what it said as the words '_I'm sorry'_ could be seen from the preview. Her hand covered her mouth once more, tears filling her eyes as she dropped her phone, looking up to Derek as his eyes glowed the blood red instead...

"I'm the Alpha now." He said and she fell to her knees, understanding what the final event was...

* * *

**Okay... So what do you think? Did you expect that to happen? What am I saying, I'm kinda obvious.  
**

**ANYWAY!  
Here's my news for you. I will be writing another chapter and it will be considered an epilogue for this story and will help set up the little side 'what if' story I've been writing. The only problem is: I cannot actually upload it until YOU answer me this big question:  
**

**Should Alexis leave willingly OR have her memories erased?  
**

**If y'all want me to continue writing this story, that is my request. I have written drafts for the two different version (which shall remain a secret) of the epilogue and chapter one for season two, but it's up to you on what story you would like to read. There is a poll on my profile for you to answer and of course, I would love to hear from you via reviews.  
**

**So let me know what you think, give me your honest opinions and of course: Should she keep her memories?  
**

**Thank you ALL for reading, favouriting, alerting, etc! You're all awesome and... yeah.  
See you in the epilogue...  
**


	13. Epilogue

**HIII!  
OhMyDays, I have been on holiday and the hotel had really expensive internet and as soon as I got back I've been uber busy with work, so I'm uploading now because I've had the sudden burst of energy!  
So for me, I don't know what else I can do to put into this chapter, there's still so much I want to explain about and talk about with it I can't do it just yet. I think I'm about two chapters into the 'What if' tale, but I have a day off booked to plan it all out! (It'll probably be about twelve chapters as well, but you never know)  
**

**Enough of my ramblings! Read the AN at the bottom because there are some more questions for you! (I know right, I just can't get enough of your opinions ;D )  
**

* * *

_**Epilogue...**_

* * *

Alexis never felt better to be showered and dress in her PJ's after a long day. She made her way into the kitchen to start boiling the kettle. Deaton was sat at her breakfast bar with paperwork all over the surface. She offered him Vanilla tea and he accepted as she plucked out a Jasmine Green tea for herself. It had been two days since the night Peter's death and they buried him where Derek had originally buried Lauren. Kate's body had been in police custody and they had finally closed off the arson case from six years ago. Derek went missing also. As soon as Scott figured out what was wrong with her, he blurted it out loud and Derek ran off into the woods leaving the Argents and herself to bury Peter's burnt body. Definitely something she would _love_ to forget.

Lydia had been attacked earlier that night by Peter and was still in the ICU with around the clock supervision, so Alexis and the boys hadn't been able to go in to check on the girl, but she was able to find out that she was getting better and they will be able to check to see if her wounds have healed and if she was a Were or not.

Apart from that, Alexis had been on auto pilot. She had to finish up loose ends in Beacon Hills, filed a full report about Peter Hale passing in his sleep plus notes from the morgue about his heart just giving up (It wasn't as easy as it sounded, in fact it was long winded and complicated). Jennifer had already been reported missing to the police so she left that for them to finish. She handed in her immediate notice at the school, which they accepted gladly because of her great opportunity, same thing with the hospital, except she had to work two more shifts there. She had one more of the shifts left and it was the easy one.

As far as everyone in Beacon Hills knew, Alexis Grant had been given the amazing opportunity to work in a prestigious hospital in New York to finish becoming a doctor and then have a position to work there. The other side of the country.

Melissa had kept trying to arrange a leaving party or meal, but Alexis was able to talk her out of it. It was the last thing she wanted, Alexis had explained that if she has everyone she loves there saying goodbye, she won't ever leave. The only people who knew _when_ she was actually leaving were Melissa, Deaton, Scott and The Stilinski's.

Alexis sat next to Deaton at the breakfast bar and began signing various pieces of paper he had laid out in front, preparing her for the new life.

"You know you won't be allowed to return right? Not unless your new charge is with you and willing, though it is frowned upon" Deaton explained and she nodded. She won't be finding out anything about her new charge until she left, to save her from telling people and then having them visit her and then '_distracting'_ her. It was all complicated and downright horrid. A whole new chapter was happening here in Beacon Hills and she wasn't allowed to stay, "You are also aware that means you have to cut all ties with everyone here, even me." He continued and her head just bobbed automatically as she pushed the papers away from her. She understood that she _had_ to do it, but why? She was clueless. What about E-mail, or texting every now and then to let her _family_ know she's doing alright. Or will that be done by _them_. Was it a trust thing? Did they not trust her?

Mug in her hands she leaned forward on the surface, staring into the contents of her steaming mug, "I understand all the conditions, I just... You know." When she wasn't around people, minus Deaton, her face showed no emotion. She felt a little numb really. After having growing up here, making friends, finding a guy and just feeling comfortable... she now had to cut off all ties and leave as if she never existed. Imagine having to do that yourself? Would you do that willingly? Risk losing so much more? Or submit to it and keep your head down.

"Unfortunately, I do," Deaton sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "but you have the option still." He offered and her brows knotted together. He was offering her the option to forget and have a new life. Initially, she had refused it, never wanting to forget, but now it's a reality? She had to think for her new charge. If this was how she is now, what would she be like a month down the line? Will she be a good guardian still? Would she neglect him/her and just constantly think of here? Or would she do everything in her power to get back to Beacon Hills...

Her eyes closed as she sighed, head laying on the cool surface. She rolled her head to the side to look at Deaton, "If it needs to happen, I'll make it happen." She said and Deaton gave her a comforting smile before packing everything away and finishing his tea.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a few days." And with that he left her. The house was empty without Suki. Melissa had agreed to look after Suki saying that her home felt more of a home with the hyperactive fluff ball there...

* * *

"I'm just going to check on Ms. Martin, being that she was at the high school," Alexis smiled to her superior and he nodded, head in a file as Alexis snuck off. She opened the door, wider than normal, checking the file. The boys were acting overly casual as they walked down the hall before forward diving into the room. Alexis arched a brow, looking around before walking in, closing and locking the door, pulling the blinds down everywhere.

"Do you know how difficult stuff like this will be without you Alex?" Stiles said as he stood up and patted himself down, she laughed as she pulled on a pair of clothes. When her back was turned, she had to try and not show that Stiles's comment felt like salt in the wound, she knew he didn't mean it like that, it was Stiles and let's face it, Stiles doesn't have the best brain to mouth control. He says whatever he thinks and yes, she loved that about him. What she also didn't know when she turned her back to the boys was that Scott thumped Stiles. Stiles pouted and rubbed his sore arm better as Scott motioned to his sister and Stiles then frowned, now understanding it, feeling a little guilty.

"Here's hoping she ain't a wolf." She said as she slowly peeled off the bandage to reveal a slowly healing wound. All three sighed in relief, that little moment completely forgotten.

"I don't get it though... the doctor said she'd be completely fine." Stiles stated and Alexis's brows knotted together,

"But the bite isn't healing like it did with mine..." he muttered and Alexis bandaged the wound back up, in thought.

"But I thought you said there were only two results of the bite..." Stiles asked her and she nodded,

"If the bite isn't healing like normal and she's going to be completely fine, but not a wolf-"

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles finished for her and all three looked to the pale strawberry blonde in question. Alexis placed her hand on Lydia's forehead and began checking her vitals and the boys tried to theorise what Lydia could be. At some point Stiles had asked if she was anything like Alexis, but Alexis turned that down saying she should be able to know. Though something did confuse her, when she touched Lydia's pale skin, she felt a familiar spark shoot through her, as if there was connection. She knew that Lydia wasn't an Angel, even a potential one, but that connection had the brunette pause for a split second before she shrugged it off.

"But you didn't with Deaton." He countered and she did nod,

"True, but I don't know... I just get a _different_ vibe from her." She muttered before finishing the vitals check and bringing the blinds back up, all three exiting, hugging and walking off in their separate directions.

Throughout the rest of her shift, including rounds, she had received various comments about her internship and that she has to promise to write. All Alexis did was smile and say she'll do her best to remember. By the end of her shift, she felt mentally and physically exhausted. She packed her scrubs away, pulled on a pair of jeans, trainers and loose grey V-neck top. She sighed as she left the key in the locker and made her way out of the hospital for what she knew would be the last time. She slipped into the car, turned the ignition on and pulled out of the spot leaving the grounds.

It was dark as she drove towards her home. At some point she had to pull over, switch the engine off and lean forward, resting her head against the steering wheel as she allowed herself this moment to cry. She had been so good since Peter's death.

As soon as the brunette had got home that night, she showered, dressed and tucked herself into bed. No more tears, no more thinking. She just did as she was told and didn't say a word, only showing emotion of happiness and excitement when around _people_. Even to Scott and Stiles she kept a happy face. They knew she was leaving for a new charge, but they thought the internship was genuine. At least, that was the impression she gave them.

So for the past three – four days, she had been all smiles and after today, with everyone she worked with telling her '_good luck_' and _'we'll miss you!'_ she just couldn't take it anymore.

After five minutes of allowing herself this small moment to cry, she sat up and sorted her make-up out in the rear view mirror. Her eyes were a little puffy still, but she had minimal make-up on. A quick re-application of mascara and she saw she looked moderately normal. She released a breath and told her reflection that she could 'do this' before adjusting it back. That's when she saw a familiar figure in the distance behind her car, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Alexis just had to stare for a minute before she switched the light off and pulled herself out of the car. As she shut the door, she looked up to see his eyes red in the dark and she had to take a breath as she began walking over to him. He matched her movements until they were a few feet apart. Already she missed the blue of his eyes from when he was a Beta...

"You disappeared." She whispered and he nodded his stony mask on.

"You're leaving." His voice wasn't cold, but it still sent shivers down her spine at how... empty he sounded.

"I'm no longer required here." She worded carefully, she should say she was no longer needed there, but she knew better of it. She attempted her small smile, but even she knew it would look empty.

"How long have you known?" he asked, this time it was cold.

"As soon as Peter died," she explained and he frowned, "Because he had created a bond with me, that tie was keeping me here. If Peter were to still be alive, I would still be here."

"So because I became the Alpha, you have to go." He stated and she shook her head taking a step closer,

"Don't say that, you _freed_ me Derek," his eyes looked to her in sorrow, "What you have done to become the Alpha has done so much good. You can make a pack, help train Scott, and create a _family_ here." She smiled and he shook his head,

"But _you_ won't be here." Her smile fell as she shook her head,

"To gain you first must lose," She stated, the saying hitting harder than he would ever know. To allow herself to _love,_ she now knows she has to leave it all behind. He looked away from her, his jaw clenched and she closed the distance, hand delicate on his face, her thumb stroking the stubble as she brought his face to look at her, "Things will look up, I promise." She smiled and he sighed, his hands grasping her shoulders as he rested his head against her.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." He stated with a small smile and she chuckled,

"But they will," she smiled as he sighed with one of his own, loving the fact that she remained positive even though she had been crying just minutes before, "Things will look up and you won't even know it. I _promise_ that things will get better."

* * *

Alexis rolled over and stretched out in her bed, the coolness of the sheets somewhat refreshing. She felt an arm encircle her waist and pull her back into the warmth, his face in her hair and a leg over hers. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she tried to manoeuvre herself out of his tight hold, but each movement that was made to escape his hold, he grumbled and brought her in tighter. Eventually she had to laugh out loud, successfully waking him up.

"Why are you laughing?" he grumbled, still in a sleepy haze.

"Because no matter what I do to get up, you won't let me in your sleep," she grinned and rolled over to place a kiss against his chest before moving away, he allowed it, but grumbled pouting like a child, "It is midday you know..."

"No it's not. It's midnight, come back to bed." He lifted the inviting sheets and she had to laugh as she grabbed his t-shirt and threw it at his chest.

"You stay in bed, I'm getting dressed." By the time she had picked out an outfit for today, Derek had fallen back into a slumber within minutes, making her chuckle.

Showered, dressed and in the kitchen Alexis read a text from Deaton saying that things were almost sorted and she just put her phone down as she continued to make breakfast. Nothing big of course, she wasn't exactly the best of cooks. Derek was zipping up his jeans as he entered the kitchen upon smelling the bacon she was cooking. She laughed when his arms encircled her waist and he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Trying to cook you breakfast here," she smiled and he made a noise of content in the crook of her neck making her laugh before pushing him back with his hips, "I'm not burning this bucko, so sit down and drink your juice!"

He laughed at her order, but did as he was told for her sake. She wasn't a terrible cook, but she was capable. After all, she lived on her own and had to fend for herself most nights anyway. Besides, she noted that Derek had no problem with eating his breakfast before jumping in her shower after washing up. She will _always_ remember the site of Derek Hale doing the dishes... shirtless. Oh she was a perv sometimes.

Alexis had soon curled up on the sofa, computer in lap as she checked her mail and browsed the net. She had decided that today was going to be purely selfish on her behalf. Apart from dropping off the rest of Suki's stuff at Melissa's. Scott was with Allison today and Stiles... Well Stiles was Stiles. Who knows these days!

The brunette sighed as she put her laptop in front and stared at her home. It was remarkably clean for once and not cluttered with her medical journals. One of the rules Deaton had told her was that she had to get rid of the house. She didn't want to and had even confessed to Melissa that she didn't want to get rid of her house... even the car! This was another thing she was going to leave at the McCalls. Her little white Toyota Yaris. Melissa's car was about to die anyway so really, Alexis was doing the family a favour. Melissa had also promised to sell/give to charity whatever Alexis had left behind in the house, not to mention, just handle the whole house situation for her.

Alexis shook her head as she jumped up just in time to see Derek walk in and he smiled softly, "You were thinking again." He stated and she smiled weakly before accepting his comforting hug. They struck a deal that they were going to enjoy some time together with not thinking of that fact that they may never see each other again... Easier said than done, but she knew she had to be strong about this; strong for herself, for Derek for... everyone.

"I can't help it," she sighed and snuggled into his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat, "I don't really want to go." She confessed and felt him tense.

"Then don't."

"My new charge is waiting for me," She pulled back and smiled, "The fact I am allowed this long to say goodbye is actually a blessing. I was able to spend time with you again," there was a certain light in his eyes and she frowned, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Feeling guilty."

"It's kinda hard when I'm the reason you're going." He grumbled and was about to walk away when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her before resting his head against hers,

"If I hear you say that again, or even think it I'm going to kick your alpha ass, this _isn't_ your fault you big oaf," she said and felt him chuckle. She smiled and pulled back, "You are _strong_ Derek. _You_ can protect Scott and _you _can create a new pack. Create a family for yourself and people who _need_ it," He seemed unsure and she finally smacked his chest, "If I find out you're being a douche then you can bet your ass I am coming back _just_ to kick it." She then winked as he chuckled before leaning down, giving her a breath taking kiss that had her weak at the knees.

"Is that a promise?" he whispered huskily and she gulped at the way he sent a shiver down her spine before a smirk tugged at her lips,

"You bet your _fine_ ass."

* * *

Scott was pinned to the car by Chris Argent with a gun to his head, Allison besides him trying to pull her father off her boyfriend, begging him to let go of him trying to tell him whatever he wanted to hear before the hunter was ripped away from Scott, gun taken from his grip. The older man landed to the ground with a successful thud, hard enough to wind him. Alexis felt her wings retract back into her body as she turned to her charge and helped him off the bonnet of the car.

"Are you two okay?" she asked and Allison fell into Scott's arms, the shock causing tears to fall from her eyes.

"I am now..." Scott muttered as he protected the girl he loved. Alexis spun round and aimed the gun at Chris as he pulled himself to his feet. His hands shot to the air in surrender, eyes wide in shock.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" Alexis growled, "If this is going to happen _days_ after he _saved_ your life then you don't deserve it!"

"You don't have any say on that!" Chris countered and the brunette arched brow,

"And how do you know that huh? I could kill you and claim it as self defence to the police," she retorted and the older man froze, his eyes seeking his daughter for help, but the younger girl's attention was on Scott. Alexis lowered the gun, "There's no need for this Chris. The threat is gone. _We_ buried him."

"There's still Derek Hale."

"And for all we know it could have been Scott to kill the Alpha. What then? You'll hunt down and kill Scott? On what grounds?" her challenged and he seemed to pause, his brows knotting together tightly as he pursed his lips.

"He won't be able to control himself!"

"He will with me here."

"And what if he kills you?"

"Like Kate did?" she countered once more and Chris's eyes widened once more before he shook his head,

"You're lying!"

"_Really_ Chris? Your sister burned down a house because it had werewolves in it. She killed innocent people. _Humans_ even," she threw her hand out in the direction of the Hale mansion in emphasis (Well, she guessed in the direction of the mansion), "She also _killed_ me, but _luckily_ because of what I am I can't be killed." This was true to a certain extent. She could be killed, but the ways to do it were a hugely kept secret. Most of the time an Angel will just disappear if they feel truly alone in the world, as if they cannot protect _anyone. _If they truly believe that, in their heart, then they just fade into nothingness. Sometimes an Angel will be reborn as a human and then live out a life like that. Other times... they just move on peacefully. Of course there are other myths to it, but not much more that Alexis knows personally.

Chris stood there, his hurt eyes finally meeting Allison, "I...I just want her safe." He finally said and she felt Allison's frustration.

"She's a big girl Chris. She'll be eighteen soon and if you push her too far, you'll never hear from her again," she saw the hurt in his eyes before he fixed a glare on Scott, she pulled the gun till it gave the warning click that had his senses go into full huntsman defence mode. She arched a brow in warning, "What needs to be done to ensure Scott's safety?"

Chris paused for a second as he considered her. Why would she be asking about Scott's safety? His eyes flickered to Allison before he steeled himself, "Allison never see's him again, just like she promised seconds before you pulled me away from him."

Alexis paused, feeling Allison and Scott's shock. The last thing she wanted in the world was for Scott to be sad, but she needed to ensure Scott was safe since she wouldn't be able to be here to save let alone sense his danger. Her head dropped as sighed before nodded.

"Alex..." Scott muttered his hurt evident.

"Deal."

* * *

Tomorrow night and she would be gone. It's funny how fast a week can go. Alexis snuggled into Suki's fur, savouring the softness of it. The pup knew her mummy was leaving her and she had initially sulked when she first saw her, but as soon as Alexis was alone in her room with her bags, the dog sense her masters sorrow and decided to comfort her. Alexis was grateful for this.

Scott was angry with her, yet he still ate dinner at the table as a family with her and Melissa. He still made light talk, laughed and joked but as soon as Melissa left the room, he wouldn't even look at her.

Finally she made her way into his room. He was on studying on his bed. He looked up to see her and just sighed, looking down and pouting as if he was a pup and she took his favourite chew toy away from him.

"Scott, we need to talk." She muttered as she leaned on the door frame,

"Come to ruin my life more?" his voice was empty of any vindication, but she still winced.

"Scott did you even hear what Chris said?" she asked and the boy shut his book,

"I was there wasn't I? You made a deal with him so Allison and I couldn't see each other anymore." There was the anger and disappointment filled his tone too. Alexis smiled softy and pulled his computer chair up to the bed for her to sit.

"I never struck that deal." She said and his face turned into one of obvious confusion.

"Erm... Alex were you not there cause... I'm starting to think we weren't in the same place."

"We were," she smirked, "I struck a deal with him so _Allison_ couldn't see you anymore. _You_ on the other hand can still see her, _whenever_ you like."

"I don't get how this should be making me feel better." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head,

"Doofus, the deal can be taken completely out of context! You two can see each other but she can't _see_ you. Like... _Date_ you." She shook her head as the boy suddenly smirked before a full blown grin pulled at his features.

"You serious?" he asked and she nodded,

"God you think I would really do that to you?! Scott, I _love_ you for crying out loud!" she pulled him in to 'noogie' his hair, "Freaking Dumbass."

"Hey! Stop it!" he laughed as he pulled away and she ruffled his short hair, happy she dragged him in for a hair cut before she left.

"You just have to be _stupidly_ careful! No texting each other, not even _e-mailing_. Her parents will check _everything_. The only time you can see each other is in school and outside of school and your lies _better_ match up otherwise you're screwed and I _can't_ be here to help," she warned and he slowly nodded, "One more thing. More like a rule slash condition slash last request."

"_Okay_..." Scott laughed and she sighed,

"Don't abandon Derek now that I'm not here," she said and the boys shoulders dropped, "I'm serious Scott, don't be in his pack for all I care, but don't you dare abandon him and if you are _ever_ in trouble you _better_ go to him. He understands it all whether you agree with him or not. We played it by your books since you were turned because you were too freaking stubborn to do as I ask, now you do this otherwise I'll come back and kick your ass."

"What if he starts turning people?" Scott asked and she paused,

"As long as he explains everything to them, e.g. hunters, negatives to being a wolf and they are completely willing, genuinely willing then it's his business and you can't do shit brah." She nodded and he rolled his eyes, but understood.

"What if he decides that someone I know is an enemy and wants to kill them, but I disagree with this." He queried and her brows furrowed.

"I think you're thinking into this a bit too much Scott," She had an arched brow and he shook his head, insisting she answer him, "Erm... If you really think the person is innocent, do everything in your power, within my reasoning, to stop him and grab any and all evidence to prove this correct?" she wasn't sure really, but if it pleased Scott and got him doing what she wanted she would do it.

"Okay..." Scott paused as he tried to think of a question before she got him to stop,

"You're a smart guy Scott I can trust you to make the right decision." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

* * *

She was sat on the surgery table as he explained to her what was going to happen. All easy and simple, an elder will arrive at some point and take her, humanly to her destination. During the travelling he'll tell her about her charge and how they have set her up...

"We've gone over this already," she sighed, her head dropping, "Do you have any information on what can help me _stay_?" she asked and he arched a brow before crossing his arms.

"I can offer you something unique," he began and she jumped off the table to show her full attention, "I can help you travel into the past and change _one_ event. It can almost act like a 'What if' request that you can see and create a universe around that once event."

"So..." Alexis started, her arms crossing,

"For example: You not dying. You can choose to change an event during that day so you wouldn't have ended up dying. Though there _are_ consequences. The consequence of _that_ event would be you not earning your wings." He explained and she nodded and she took a step away from him,

"One event?" she asked and he nodded to confirm this event, "Does it have to be fully _me_ to change it? Or can people be influenced?"

"There can be certain amount of influence on other people, but mainly you and a change of decision. Another example: Doctor Who's 'turn right' episode." She smirked at the reference before nodded and began pacing in thought...

* * *

She hated plane journeys; they always left you with your thoughts unless you were prepared. She was not prepared. Of course, she was thinking that they would be doing some form of magical way of teleporting, but no, they hopped in a car to the airport and then a plane. To England. Deaton wasn't even near joking when he said they would try to make sure that there will be no 'distractions'.

"You're awfully quiet..." her travel buddy commented. He was a tall slender man dressed casually in jeans, a grey hoodie and a dark blazer. Something about him reminded her of Hugh Laurie, when he played 'House' of course, except he had greying red hair and brown eyes and let's not forget the obvious: He didn't need the cane. She felt the need to start watching that again... What season was she watching last? Four? What are they on now? Seven? No... there was definitely more than seven seasons...

"Yeah... sorry," she whispered and tucked her curly hair behind her ear, "Just thinking about maybe watching some 'House'." She smiled softly at his chuckle and he shook his head,

"You know you_ can_ talk to me, Alexis." he said and she nodded before looking away and out the window,

"I know, but I don't feel like _talking_," She whispered and felt a hand on her arm, she couldn't help but tense. She barely knew him and he was _touching_ her; sending her calming waves in attempts to have her trust him so she can _talk_ about something he must obviously know already, "please stop that." She whispered and his hand left, she relaxed automatically, a hand going to her stomach from an old habit.

"They said you were different from most young ones..." he commented and she looked round with an arched brow,

"How am I different?" she asked and he shook his head, opening his book once more. She guessed she won't be finding out any time soon.

Her eyes fluttered close as she thought back to before she went to the vets. She hadn't planned on it, in fact she was just going to leave without telling anyone, but that didn't happen. Stiles and Scott had jumped her when she returned from dropping a few suitcases. Stiles had been working on a DVD of memories and video goodbyes. Of course, most of the people were just putting their hands in the camera telling Stiles to go away, but there were some nice little messages from people...

She smiled to herself as she was strong when it came to leaving them, threatening the two with their lives helped also:

"_Come on Alex! Don't you trust us?" Stiles had complained and she thumped in,_

"_No I do not! You guys get into trouble just too much for my likings!" she grinned before bringing him in for a hug, pushing her wings out,_

"_Let's be fair, it's all Scott's fault." _

"_Hey!" Scott had shoved him with a grin and Alexis laughed, _

"_You two are as bad as each other!"_

Then she flew off before the tears began threatening. She felt proud of herself until she decided to head to Derek's... Again, she was planning on just heading to the vets and leaving, but something in her said '_best spend some time with him too, you'll regret it otherwise_'...

A shiver ran down her spine as she slowly pushed the door open to the Hale mansion. The place just made her purely uncomfortable now. More bad memories then there were good. She gulped, wrapping Derek's jacket tighter around her body. She heard a noise coming from one of the rooms and walked in to see Derek place a board back down on the floor and she felt her brows knot together tightly. Derek stood, white tank top dirty with mud and dust, there was no denying she felt a little fluster seeing him like that, but the curiosity of what he was doing was stronger.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist as he turned to face her, his brows rose, not expecting her, "Hey." He smiled and she smiled weakly, crossing her arms,

"What you doing there?" she asked, trying to stay light. Derek frowned and she knew it was on the list of subjects she didn't want to think about any more.

"Burying him where no one will look." He replied simply and wiped his hands on his jeans before crossing his arms, watching her carefully. Alexis nodded, relaxing before she slipped off his jacket to hand back to him. He seemed to frown at this,

"Makes sense, his revenge started here, mere as well have him where it was finished..." she explained as he took the jacket from her and slipped it on. A smile then tugged at her lips as she ran her hands round his waist, inside the jacket, and pulled him in as she snuggled into his chest. He had to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her, face falling to her hair.

"How much longer?" he asked and she tensed,

"Tonight." She whispered and he pulled away, but kept her in his arms,

"You're saying goodbye." He said and she shrugged, but she couldn't meet his eyes. He brought a hand round to lift her chin to face him and he felt his shoulders sag at the sorrow in her eyes.

"I-It's hard," She whispered and she felt her eyes sting, but she forced any form of tears back, "If I refuse... they..." she swallowed a lump in her throat before she pulled herself out of his arms and shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just... Getting emotional." She brought her hand to her face, rubbing her temples...

"What happens if you refuse?" he pushed and she sighed, looked down and picking up the courage, her hands landed on her hips,

"If... If I refuse... shit," she wiped under her eyes as a tear felt, "They'll take away my memories and replace them with new ones, fuck I can't do this now." She spun away from him as she tried to hide the tears now falling. He felt a wave of anger and sorrow wrack his body, his eyes glowing the now alpha red, but the sound of a small sob from her had them fade to normal as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She spun round and covered her face with his chest, arms around his waist and inside the jacket again.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, you can give me a lift to the vets." She whispered and he felt his shoulders shake as he shook his head before his fell into her hair and he inhaled, savouring the natural scent of her. Her addictive scent...

"Your car being used?" he asked and she pulled back, keeping her head down as she cleaned up her face quickly,

"No." she began and then she finally looked up at him with the usual small happy smile that she always had on her face, the one he originally hated because it made him _like_ her. A smile. Nothing else.

He remembered it from when they were still in High School at the young age of sixteen. He would try to not stare at her smile when they were sat in the cafeteria, or in the odd lessons they shared. She was also _always_ nice and people _liked_ her. Like they did him until the fire... except _her_. She had even attempted to comfort him after that and it worked, until one of her friends called her over...

"I guess I would just like it if _you_ would drive me. Being with you in your car, it's just so easy, relaxed. I guess I would like that to be my last memory of Beacon Hills." He just smiled and shook his head before he leaned down to capture her lips.

When he came back and saw her in the woods with Scott, the shock that she didn't recognise him almost had him offended, hurt even, but then she smiled; that _fucking_ smile that had him instantly forgiving her without her knowing it and then he just couldn't stay _away_ from her. The hospital, the way she made her uncle better by just being there, the fact that she was just so _fucking_ kind to him even though she didn't even _know_ him.

Then he saw her at the party. Initially, he was planning to ask her if she even remembered him, but she revealed herself to be something _not_ human and he was stunned. She was an Angel. All this time and she was an Angel and he understood why people liked her so much, well, other than the obvious. She was a beautiful Angel with a sassy mouth and he liked that, but the way her simple touch had him want to jump her and taste her was bad. The way the wolf would claw at his walls when being around her, yet caused it to be a submissive puppy confused him greatly. Being around her drove him insane and he couldn't help but _like_ her. She was knowledgeable and agreeable to work with unlike Scott, but with the obvious difference was that, _everything_ about her drove his body _insane_!

He noted the way she curled up naturally in the passenger seat, her small hand in his, as he drove. She watched the forest fly past them out of her window, her face relaxed and content. She always seemed to be relaxed when he drove them; whenever she drove her brows would furrow together in thought and sometimes she would pull faces. He found it amusing...

They pulled up outside the vets and they just sat there. Eventually she turned to face him and pulled him in, crushing her lips against his, her hands diving straight into his hair. He held her face gently, just in case it would just fade away. She finally pulled away and pecked his lips before resting her head against his. He noted the way she was now on her knees, the way she had tears running down her cheeks, the fact that she wanted to say something, but unsure of what. Instead she pulled away, wiped her eyes, yet again, and got out of the car. He watched the way her hand hesitated on the handle and he acted on instinct, jumping out the car and grabbing her by the waist, bringing their lips together once more.

She seemed to put everything she had in her into the kiss; it didn't feel like goodbye to him. He would never allow that. He will find her again and bring her home. He will find a way to keep her here for good. Selfish or not, he _wanted_ her to stay.

She finally pulled away and snuggled into his hold, inhaling deeply. He had managed to change his top before jumping in the car, "Derek..." she whispered and pulled away and out of his hold, holding his hand gently in hers, "I..." she paused, her eyes averting before she smiled and faced him, "This isn't over." And then he saw it again: Hope. Glittering in her depths. He nodded and stepped away their hands now parting. This wasn't goodbye. He knew it, she knew it. His hands slipped into his jacket pocket and he allowed her one last genuine smile before he spun round, jumping in his car and pulling away to leave. He swore he heard something as he pulled away from the vets, but he just put it down to being hopeful...

'_I love you..._'

* * *

**I hope this pleases you for the time being! You asked for her to leave willingly and she's leaving willingly with all her memories intact. Little bit gutted though, you won't meet Lexie... ;D**

**Sorry, I had too. Right! As you probably read, I began the opening to my side story: 'Healing Moon: What if...' That will be uploaded and published (or at least the first chapter) in a week's time. Tuesday for me, just like the normal sort of schedule I seemed to have created for this. Now you do need to keep in mind it will be very Alternate Universe and even though I have a plan in mind, it may take me longer to upload, but I hope it'll all be worth it!**

**So here's a question for you: ****What do you think Alexis is going to ask for?**

**There are SO many possibilities and she only had this **_**one**_** chance to ask to change something in the past? What will it be? Maybe... **_**not**_** fall for Derek? Save Scott from being bitten? Not spend time with Peter as much as she did? So many options to choose from and I'm curious as to what you think she would choose.**

**I also have another question: For the sequel, or even the 'What if...' story, who would you like to see more of? It can be any character you want. My treat.**

**Again, thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story! I'm in pure shock you all enjoy this. Like seriously. xD  
I love you guys. **

**xxxx**


End file.
